This Mess We Call Life
by Docholiday024
Summary: Have you ever wonder why some have good life's while you get the crap in the bottom of the barrel? Callie has wondered that since was 10. now at 16 she may have a shot at a good life for her and her brother Jude. She may also find the love she has so desperately wanted. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the dirt under my shoes. but i do borrow for fun of course.**

**Summery: **_**Have you ever wonder why some have good life's while you get the crap in the bottom of the barrel? Callie has wondered that since was 10. now at 16 she may have a shot at a good life for her and her brother Jude. She may also find the love she has so desperately wanted.**_

**Chapter 1**

" Brandon, wait I need to talk to you." Lena says.

"About what mom?" He asks.

"Callie?"

"What about her?" Brandon asks looking at his shoes.

"Brandon, be honesty with me OK kiddo. You have feelings for her don't you?" Lena asks him.

"Of course not mom." He sighs. "It is against the rules."

"Screw the rules for now. Tell me the truth."

"Why? If i say it out loud that is going to make a difference? Will it make me feel any different? Is it going to make it OK?" Brandon asks with anger in his voice.

"Of course it will. What do you feel about what Callie told us down stairs? How does it make you feel?" Lena asks him with concern in her voice.

"Look i know what you are trying to do and i want to say thanks. Mom made it clear about the rules, no foster dating, which means if i feel something it is wrong. So what i think and how i feel doesn't matter. Callie is what matters right now. Sorry i have to practice now." He says as he disappears into his room.

Lena walks into her and Stef's room and sits down on the bed with a sigh. She knows Brandon's feelings run deep for Callie but he doesn't want to cause trouble.

Stef watches Lena sit down and can hazard a guess as to what is on her mind. Brandon cares deeply for Callie and it is tearing him apart. He knows that foster kids are not suppose to date, so he is trying his darnedest not to act on his feelings.

"You talked to Brandon didn't you?" Stef asks.

"Yeah, well i tried. He says he can't admit how he feels cause you made it clear what he was feeling was wrong. I can't get him to open up about it." Lena says.

" I will talk to him. Let him know that it is ok to have feelings for her." Stef says.

"If you do that, it will be like you are saying it is ok for them to explore their feelings." Lena tells her.

"Ok look, do you honestly think we are going to be able to stop it? Have you seen the way they look at each other? Have you forgotten what it was like to be their age and in love? I think the best we are going to be able to do is control it." Stef tells her.

" Either way we have to get them talking about what happened and their feelings about it." Lena says.

"Ok but lets give it till morning. Let them sleep on it and we can set them both down tomorrow and talk to them." Stef suggests.

" Good idea, think I need to sleep on it as well. What do you think we should do about this?"

"We have no choice but to report it. I know it will look bad for Callie but I just don't see any other option." Stef informs her.

"You know they will put her in a group home right. It will end her being able to be fostered out." Lena tells her.

"I am working that part out in my head at the moment." Stef says.

"Care to share?"

"When I have it worked out and have come to terms with it." Stef says.

"OK, do what you have to do." Lena smiles at her.

"I will thanks. Now kiss me so we can get some sleep." Stef smiles.

They lean in an kiss each other. They crawl under the covers and snuggle up beside one another. Try as they would it would be a long time before either would find sleep.

Jesus knocked on Mariana's door as he walked in. He looked at his sister and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So what do you think is going to happen with Lexi?" Jesus asks.

"Not sure but I doubt she goes any where in time soon. So you can relax." Mariana says.

"Yeah who knew she was such a wild child. I mean wow, did you see her moms face?"

"Yeah well you are the one that is, well you know." Mariana says.

"What can't you even say it, dating her." Jesus laughs.

"Yeah well, you're right I can't but I would take what you can get." Mariana says.

"Yeah you are right, and I will. Thanks sis. Good night." Jesus says.

"Night." she says back.

A few minutes after Jesus walks out Callie walks in. from the look on her face Mariana can tell she is upset about something. She watches as Callie walks back and forth by her bed before she sits down with a grunt. She lays back onto the bed and sighs.

'How will any one want me now? How can I expect any one like Brandon to like me now that I have told what has happened to me?'

She knew that her time here was almost up. With her telling the truth she would get moved to the high risk category. Plus with the forced sex, she was group home bound.

"Callie are you ok?" Mariana asks.

"Huh?" Callie says.

"I asked if you were ok?"

"Yeah." She fakes a smile.

"Ok I know we haven't known each other long, nor been friends, but I can tell something is bothering you." Mariana says.

"You're right we aren't friends so why would you care?" Callie asks.

"Cause while you are here, you are a part of this family, and we care about each other." Mariana says.

"It is nothing. I told Brandon and your moms something from my past. Now I doubt any of them will think the same of me. I am sure they think the worst of me.?" Callie says.

"Some how I doubt any of them think that. But if you are worried about it go talk to them." Mariana tells her.

"I don't think Brandon wants to talk to me, and I just left your moms. They said they would talk to me tomorrow. I am sure to inform me I will be going to a group home." Callie says.

"I wouldn't get to carried away if I was you. I doubt they will allow that to happen. Just stay calm and wait and see." Mariana says.

Callie gets up angry and walks toward the door. She looks back at Mariana and laughs.

"Think so do you, tell me Mariana how many time have you been raped?" Callie says as she leaves the room.

Mariana sits on her bed with her mouth open. She knew that Callie hasn't had the best luck with the foster system, but never expected that. That explains why Callie is so stand offish.

"Hey Mariana what was that?" Jesus asks.

"I am not sure I should tell you. Not sure it is my place to tell you." Mariana finally finds her voice.

"Hey I can keep a secret." he tells her.

"It seems that in one of her other foster homes Callie was raped."

"What? Did she tell the moms?" Jesus asks.

"Yeah and Brandon as well. Some how I think she told him first." Mariana muses out loud.

"Huh? Why you say that?"

"Please my near sighted brother. Those two have major sparks any time they look at each other. Please tell me you are just kidding and have noticed it, if not I may have to disown you as a brother." Mariana smiles at him.

"Well no I haven't noticed, but in my defense, I have been a little busy." He smiles back.

"Trust me I give it to the end of the week and those two will be sneaking around." Mariana laughs.

"Good for them. Hey I know that look and yes I know the rules. But I still say good for them. Brandon is a stand up guy and Callie seems like an ok girl. She is a little stand offish but now we know why. Well that and being bounced around a lot." Jesus says.

"Yeah guess you are right I won't tell."

"Good ok now this is night for real." Jesus says as he walks out.

"Night." She laughs.

Jesus walks out of his sister and Callie's room to see Callie standing at Brandon's door. She looks as if she is not sure of something. She is trying to listen at the door to see if she can hear anything.

"He is awake, just knock." Jesus tells her.

"What?! Oh um hey I was just, um well you see I heard, um yeah got to go to bed." Callie says as she heads for her bedroom.

"Callie I won't say anything. If you need to talk to Brandon about what happened to you go for it." Jesus says.

"What did Mariana tell you?" Callie asks a little angry.

"Yeah but please don't be mad. It is the twin thing, hard to keep things from each other. Besides I would have found out eventually." Jesus tells her.

"Yeah I guess so. Sorry just get a little defensive about it is all." Callie kind of smiles.

"You like him don't you?" he asks her.

"Yeah but you can't tell any one." She tells him.

"I understand. Trust me so will he, go talk to him. Settle it out between the two of you." Jesus smiles at her as he closes his door.

Callie smiles and walks back to Brandon's door. She smiles to herself and takes a deep breath. She slowly lets it out and decides now is as good a time as any for her to get told she was trash. So she opens the door to Brandon's raised voice.

Brandon lays awake in his bed thinking about what Callie had told him. He knew he should have reacted different than he did. He should have made sure she knew he was pissed. He should have grabbed on to her and held on till she cried it out. The way she told him, like she was guarding something. Maybe not telling the whole truth. Like she had no feelings about it.

It is ok he had enough for both. His thoughts were to track this Liam guy down and beat him half to death. Let him know he was to stay far away from his Callie.

'Wait, she isn't my Callie, she can't be.'

"Urrgg! I HATE THIS!"

"Brandon?" comes a scared voice from his doorway.

"Callie? Are you ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I mean no. I am not sure. Are you ok? You sounded mad? I knew I shouldn't have told you, you think I am to much trouble don't you? You think less of me too?" She asks.

"What? No Callie. None of what happened was your fault it was all Liam's fault. How could I think less of you? You were forced into doing what you did." Brandon tells her.

"Cause I am tainted now. How can any decent guy want me? With every thing I have been through and every thing that has been done to me?" She asks him.

"Callie if someone doesn't want you because of any of that stuff then they are a fool. I know I... well I mean. Just trust me."

"No what about you, what were you going to say?" Callie asks.

"You know I can't answer that question Callie. You have as well as my mom has told me the rules. That foster kids can't date, can't have feelings for each other. So there is no sense in dwelling on what can never be." Brandon says.

"Sure I understand. Why would a nice guy like you have feelings for the damaged foster kid that your moms took in out of pity. I have been nothing more than white trailer park trash most of my life, so I get it Brandon. A rich, smart, and talented guy like you wouldn't ever care about me." Callie says as she walks toward the door.

"Callie."

"No Brandon it is ok. I don't want to mess up your perfect family and life."

As she has been talking he has gotten out of bed and walked to where she was. He grabs her arms gently and makes her look him in the eyes. He softly smiles at her as he begins to speak.

"Callie any guy would be lucky to call you his girlfriend, even me."

"No Brandon I know you are just trying to..."

She is stopped by his lips on hers as he kisses her. The kiss starts out soft and exploring, but soon turns more urgent and filled with emotion. Brandon getting lost in the kiss till he suddenly realizes what is happening and pulls away.

"Callie I am sorry I should not have done that with out you saying it was ok." Brandon says as he rest his forehead on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No it is ok, even though I know it is wrong, I have wondered what that would be like." She smiles

"Yeah me too. I was worried you would be mad at me for kissing you." he tells her.

"No I am not mad, just a little worried is all. I mean I think I will be taken out of here any way, and put into a group home. So I shouldn't care, but I do Brandon, I don't want to leave this house. I also don't want to sneak around either. The whole thing with Liam has me going crazy. Everything in my body is telling me to run as far away from you as I can. Except my heart, it is saying I can trust you . But I have done that before and got raped. So you will have to forgive me if I say no to this." Callie tells him with tears running down her face.

"Callie?" Brandon says.

"No Brandon I can't risk it. God I hate my life!" she says as she breaks away from him.

"Callie." Brandon says again as he gently grabs her arms forcing her to look at him again.

"No Brandon!" She says as she forcefully pushes him away again,tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Callie." He says as he grabs her again.

This time when she tries to push him away he doesn't let her. He holds her close as she struggles against him. He keeps saying soothing words as she is Punching and shaking trying to get away. But through it all he keeps his hold on her as she struggles, blood seeping from the scratch marks on his arms. Lip swollen from the punch she threw, he could taste blood as well.

Finally she breaks down and sags into him and the tears start to flow. She cries as sobs escape her throat. When this happens he slowly walks them to his bed and sits down with her in his lap. He keeps his hold on her as he keeps repeating over and over everything will be ok.

It seems like forever before she falls asleep in his arms. He knows he should wake her and have her return to her bed. He figures he can give her an hour or so before he does, at least so she can get some rest. He slides them farther into the bed as he leans back against his head board. Just an hour or so and he will wake her up and send her back to her room.

Brandon becomes aware of pressure on his chest. He tries to move to lessen it and finds pressure on his side as well. He slowly opens his eyes to see Callie snuggled up next to him his arm under her as her head rest on his chest. He looks up to see both of his moms looking at them with amazement on their faces. He shoots out of bed almost knocking Callie off the bed on the opposite side. She awakes to the scene of Brandon standing in front of his moms her still laying in his bed.

"We didn't do anything!" They both say together.

"We were talking." Brandon starts.

"Then he made me deal with some emotions." Callie continues.

"She started crying and I couldn't leave her alone." he says.

"I was in real bad shape, he was just comforting me." she says.

"I was just comforting her." He says.

"Don't worry about it Brandon. It is all my fault don't be mad at him. I will go pack my stuff up so you can take me to the group home. I can tell you two now think it was all me and that I seduced both Liam and Brandon. I won't give you any trouble, I will confess to it all." Callie says as she heads for the door.

"Think maybe we can get a word in edge wise before you condemn us and yourself?" Stef asks as Lena smiles.

"Sure." Brandon says nervously as Callie stops at the door back still to them.

"Callie sweety please come back in and close the door." Stef says.

Callie steps back and slowly closes the door as she was asked to do. She places her forehead against the closed door and takes a breath. She then turns to face the music.

"First let me start by saying that can never happen again, ok." Lena says.

"Yes." They both say together nodding their heads.

"Good, now that we have that settled, lets talk. Callie in this house we do not automatically assume bad things. Even if our eyes say it seems bad we want to know what happened then we determine if it is bad, ok?" Stef says.

"Sure, ok." Callie says.

"Now since we have already heard your reason for what we saw, well garbled reason any way." Stef laughs. " We believe you."

"Callie we would never believe in a thousand years that you asked for that to happen to you. We will support you every way we can. We know you are worried about the group home and being sent there because of them thinking you are sexually volatile. Sorry, but that is not something we are willing to allow if it is in our power to stop. ok." Lena tells her.

"You mean you want me to stay?" Callie asks.

"Yeah we do, maybe even on a permanent bases." Stef says.

"Really? What about Jude?" She asks.

"Well we kind of consider you two a matching set." Lena says.

"Brandon I have to tell them." Callie says with tears in her eyes as Brandon nods.

"Tell us what?" Stef and Lena say in unison.

"We kissed last night. I am sorry I won't let it ever happen again!" Callie says knowing she may have just blown her and Jude's chances. "Keep Jude and send me away don't punish him for me being stupid."

"No moms it was my fault don't punish her for my mistake." Brandon says as soon as Callie stops talking.

"Hold on a sec here." Lena says.

"Callie do you really think we are going to send you away cause Brandon kissed you?" Stef asks.

"Well from her reaction I would say she kissed back." Lena says with a strait face, which causes Stef to break out in laughter. "Way to ruin my moment."

"Hey sorry it just kind of hit me funny is all." Stef says.

"Are you two on drugs? I just told you me and your son kissed a clear violation of the rules, and you're cracking jokes?" Callie asks.

"Sure sign that they are not mad, or at least not real mad." Brandon smiles a little relaxing for the first time since jumping out of bed.

"No we are not mad at you two. Last night there were some real strong emotions in this house. A lot of them surrounding you Callie. We figured you would need to talk to someone, and well with the connection you two have formed. Yeah we knew it would be Brandon you would open up to." Lena said.

"Hey speak for yourself there woman, I was hoping it would have been one of us. But ok maybe he is cuter than us to her." Stef smiles as she says it causing both teens to blush.

"She was worried that I would think less of her after finding out what happened to her. Oh and she was worried about being sent to a group home. Wait she also thought that we would think like all the others she has been around. What was it you said; oh yeah ' I have been nothing more than white trailer park trash most of my life, so I get it .' took me kissing her to convince her other wise." Brandon says.

"Callie sweetheart you are not worthless. You are a special young lady, who has a bright future if that is what you want. We will never think less of you." Stef tells her.

"Callie we are here to help you in any way we can. We will won't let another person hurt you so long as it is in our power to stop them." Lena says.

Callie is standing close to the door as the tears are freely flowing down her cheeks, her whole body is shaking. She has the look of a terrified kid who thinks someone is playing a mean joke on her. Brandon sees this and open his arms to her. She hesitates for just a split second before she rushes in to his arms. Lena and Stef smile at the scene before them and close the gap so it becomes a group hug.

"Callie, are you ok? Do we have to leave again?" Jude asks from the door way.

"No Buddy you two are going to be staying here for a long time." Brandon says.

Jude looks to Lena and Stef with questioning eyes. When they nod at him he smiles and runs to join the group hug. They all open up a little so he is in between them.

"Hey can anyone join this little group hug or do we need a written invite?" Jesus asks from the door way.

"Sure come on in." Stef says as both Jesus and Mariana rush in.

They all form a circle around the two new comers. Callie and Jude had never seen a foster family like this. They had been bounced around and mistreated almost from the start. So this was so unfamiliar to them, they weren't sure how to act.

"Jesus why don't you and Mariana take Jude down and get some cereal or something while we finish talking to B and Callie." Stef says.

"Sure mom we're on it." Mariana says.

"Cool food, love some food." Jesus jokes as he picks Jude up and runs for the door with Jude laughing. Mariana closes the door slowly giving Callie a smile and a look that said 'told you so'. Callie could only nod as Mariana finishes closing the door.

"Ok now the serious stuff. Don't get caught and don't flaunt it. Callie as for what you told us we have bill coming over this morning at ten. We will sit down with him and figure out what our options are. But I have to warn you, we have to report what you told us, we don't have a choice in the matter." Stef says.

"Stef, did you just encourage them to do what I think you did?" Lena asks.

"I am just covering the basics. We know it is going to happen. Hell I don't think wild horses dragging one away could stop it. So I would rather be informed than have it hidden from me. What about you?" Stef asks.

"Ok maybe you are right. You two need to know the ground rules. If you do decide to date, no sleeping in the same bed. Even if you don't decide to date no sleeping in the same bed. Brandon we have always tried to keep you informed on sex. But now some how I think it may become an issue. Please think about your actions before you do them. Callie same goes with you. I know you may not be ready yet, especially after what happened to you. Trust me you won't always feel that way. If either of you need to talk come to us ok." Lena says.

"Mom I don't think you are going to have to worry about that." Brandon says.

"Yeah there is nothing to worry about Lena as me and Brandon won't be dating. It is true I can talk to him, but the kiss was a mistake. I can't take the chance that me and Jude get kicked out of here because of my actions. So nope don't have to worry about us dating. I am going to go take a shower, thanks for everything." Callie says as she walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brandon watches her leave with a sad look on his face. He knows what she says is true, but wants to explore this feelings he has for her. Ones he knows she has as well. Now if he could only get her to see that they could do it with out her getting removed from the house.

"B I know what you are thinking here. Why don't you let things cool down before you talk to her about the kiss. Or at least till after we talk to Bill about all of this." Stef says.

"Yeah Brandon give it some time. You know she has feelings for you or she wouldn't have kissed back. But with what happened with Liam, well it maybe a little to soon. She may think that it could lead to what happened with him. Just give it and her time. I am sure you two will work it out." Lena tells him.

"I know moms but it makes me mad. She is such a special girl why would any one want to hurt her? The more I think about what he did to her the more I want to go find him and beat the crap out of him." Brandon says.

"NO! Don't do it Brandon." Callie says from the door.

"What?" he asks.

"Please don't get into trouble or hurt over me. It isn't worth it, I am not worth it." Callie tells him.

"Hang on there Callie. I agree that Brandon shouldn't get into a fight with this guy unless he has to. But you are worth it to us. I am sure Brandon thinks you are worth it to. You have to start believing in your self. Stop believing all the lies people have told you during your life. In just the short time you have been here we can tell you are a very beautiful intelligent young lady with more common sense than some adults we know. So yeah you are worth fighting for. That is why we are fighting for u right now, and we will continue to fight for you regardless." Stef said.

"Why?" Callie asks.

"Because we think you are worth it." Lena tells her.

Callie shakes her head and turns around and runs as fast as she can down the stairs. She has to get out of the house and think. How can people who haven't known her for mare than a few weeks feel so strongly for her? She has to try to sort this out in her own mind.

"Brandon go after her. Keep your distance let her figure things out on her own. Be there for her to talk to if she wants to talk. Try not to force anything out of her let it come freely."Lena says as Brandon runs out of the room.

Jude is sitting at the table when he sees Callie run through the kitchen and out the door. The fear starts to rise in his chest all the way to his throat. He has sen this before, and it always leads to them being moved. Soon after Callie runs out he sees Brandon come flying down the stairs and out the door after her. He lowers his head and wonders how long before they are moved.

"Hey Jude don't worry. I am sure it is nothing to do with you." Mariana says.

"It always does when it concerns Callie. Normally when she is like that it means we we be moved some where else. It isn't her fault we have just had some rotten luck. I thought maybe this time it would be different, but guess not." Jude tells her.

"Hey none of that there little man. Just because your sister is finally dealing with some bad stuff that happened with her in the past doesn't mean you are leaving here. I think we have all grown attached to you two and want you around. Just relax and let the moms handle it, I promise all will work out." Jesus informs him.

"I hope." Jude say half to him self.

"Jude me and Jesus need to go out side for a few minutes will you be ok in here by your self?" Mariana asks.

"Sure I am use to it when Callie is like this."

"OK if you need us for anything just come out back and get us." Jesus tells him.

"Ok." Jude says.

Mariana leads Jesus out the back door onto the deck. She keeps walking off the deck out deeper into the yard. Jesus thinks he know what it is she wants to talk about. He hopes she is still on board with keeping B and Callie's secret, he isn't sure what he would do if she changed her mind.

"What did you want to talk about Mariana?" He asks her.

"Callie and Jude. They seem to have lived a much harsher life than us Jesus." She says.

"Because we got lucky and the moms took us in, then adopted us. That makes all the difference in the world Mariana." Jesus tells her.

"I know that. But what I am thinking is that since it is us that they are sharing bedrooms with we should speak up about how we feel about them being here." She says.

"What are you talking about Mariana. I like having them here, it doesn't bug me at all to share my room. Why do you hate Callie so much huh? Do you hate her so much that you would do this to get rid of her?" Jesus asks.

"No, I mean we should tell the moms we want them to stay on a permanent basis. That we don't mind sharing our rooms. We got the chance I think they should as well." Mariana smiles at him.

"Ok not what I expected, but I agree with you. I know it will be a pain especially for you with Callie in there, but I think they deserve the chance we got." Jesus tells her.

"Ok so now all we have to do is tell the moms how we feel and let them decide from there." Mariana says.

Jude is sitting at the table wondering if they were going to finally get their chance. He loves his sister, but sometimes her emotions get in the way. He can't understand why she can't control them. The deal with Liam is one thing, that wasn't her fault. She did asked to be assaulted or anything, Liam had done that. Maybe she had got caught up in all the attention he was paying her, for a foster kid that is rare. Still the fact is he had hurt his sister and one day he would pay for that.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Stef asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"What? Oh yeah just thinking." Jude says.

"About?"

"Callie."

"What about Callie?" Stef asks.

"Just wondering if she is going to get us removed from here." He says.

"Why would you think that?" Stef asks sitting at the table next to him.

"Well she is my sister and I love her. But some times she lets emotions get in the way." He says.

"Jude what do you know about Callie?" Stef asks.

"I know we were in what we thought was a good home. There was a guy there a little older than Callie. He use to pay attention to her and I could tell she liked it. You know it was something we hadn't experienced before. But this guy, his name is Liam, well he hurt Callie some how. She would never tell me how, just that he did and I wasn't to trust him. It wasn't long after that they we were removed from the house. We were in another house with a family that wasn't so nice. The kids were ok and nice to us, so was the mom. The dad was bad though. He use to get drunk and take it out on Callie. I think she did things when he was drinking so he would take it out on her. Tha way he would leave me alone. She is always looking out for me or trying to. He would beat her up real bad, even broke a rib I think. She has a couple of scars on her back where he used a leather belt on her once. I cleaned up the cuts and put band aids on them till the healed. She has had a rough life, but some of it was so I wouldn't. She thinks I deserve a better life, but really it is her that deserves one." Jude says as Stef wipes the tear from her eye.

"Well we are going to see about getting both of you better lives." Stef tells him.

"Really?" Jude asks.

"Really." Lena says.

"Hey how long were you there?" Stef asks.

"Long enough. We have to make it clear to Bill that we want them to stay with us." Lena states.

Jesus and Mariana walk in to hear this last statement. They look at each other and a small smile plays on both of their faces as the walk up to the table. Jesus nods to Mariana as she looks at him.

"What's up with you two?" Stef asks.

"We heard what you were saying. About Callie and Jude staying here." Mariana says as Lena starts to interrupt.

"We know it will be..."

"Hang on a sec moms we weren't finished." Mariana says.

"Yeah we know it will be a little crowded with five of us here. We know things won't always be smooth and that arguments will happen." Jesus starts only to pass it off to Mariana.

"We know that we will have to share a room with them. That the bathroom schedule for the morning will have to worked out. Basically we will have to all learn to compromise on things. But we want you to know we talked it out, and we are willing to do what ever it is you needs us to do so they can stay." Mariana finishes with Jesus nodding his agreement.

"Thank you for being willing to try. See Lena I know would raised them right." Stef laughs.

"Yeah guys that was real mature of you. A lot of kids would not want us to take in any more kids. Why the sudden change in heart?" Lena asks.

"I got this one Mariana. Well we were thinking what our lives might have been like if it wasn't for you two. We also know a little about Callie's story, well at least what happened with Liam. Put those things together and we figure we got the chance at a good life why shouldn't they. We also figured that this was the perfect place for them to start the new chapter in their lives with out worrying if any more bad stuff is going to happen to them." Jesus says.

"Why?" Jude asks. "Why us? Why now?"

"Everything happens for a reason Jude. The thing is when something good happens you don't question it you go with it. Life is full of disappointments as it is with out adding to them. I know that you must be scared that it could all fall apart. It won't trust us."Jesus says as he smacks Mariana's arm lightly.

"Yeah in this house we are family, doesn't matter where you come from or how you got here. The important part is that you are here and now apart of this family. See we defend our family and protect them. We pick on them and even argue with them sometimes." Mariana says as she links her arms around one of Jesus' then leans her head against his shoulder. "But at the end of the day we love and support each other even if sometimes we don't agree with what the others are doing."

"Well put." Stef says.

"So you two are really on board with this whole thing?" Lena asks.

"Yes we are. What ever you need us to do." Jesus says.

"Ok well that was our one concern was how you two would take it if we asked to have them placed here permanently. Since you are ok with it we will see what we can do." Lena tells them.

"Cool. Jude want to go play a video game with me?" Jesus asks.

"Sure." He says as he gets up and follows Jesus up stairs.

"Thanks Mariana I know this will be hardest for you." Stef says.

"Yeah I know, but what Jesus said is true they deserve the chance. So what if I have to give up a little privacy for that to happen. Besides maybe me and Callie can get past our rough start and actually become sisters. That would be really good. It would give me someone to talk to besides you two and Lexi." She smiles as she turns and heads up stairs as well.

"We did good with those two." Stef says.

"Yeah I think we did." Lena smiles.

**A/N:** Next chapter will be nothing but Callie and Brandon. in fact chapter 5 will contain a healthy dose of them as well. but will focus a little more on Callie as she goes into the meeting with Bill her social worker. as always review let me know if you like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer than the others. But as I promised it is all Brandon and Callie.

Callie is walking along the beach thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of days. She knows she has feelings for Brandon, and more importantly he has feelings for her. But the last time this happened didn't turn out so good. Why did everything have to go back to Liam.

Her life would have been so much simpler if they had never been placed in that home. Now since she had told them what had happened, she knew it was going to come back on her too. She just hoped that Stef and Lena would at least be able to keep Jude. She had no illusions about herself, she knew it was a group home for her.

She had become aware of Brandon walking several yards behind her for the last 15 minutes or so. What she didn't know was if she could trust herself around him. She knew he was the type of guy she could fall head over heals in love with. Hell who was she kidding she already was. Even though she has these feelings she is still scared, scared of where they could lead. Of what could happen if she gave in to them.

Could he really want to be with some one who is so damaged? His life had been close to perfect, how would she fit in? The only way for her to find out is to talk to him about it. She was sure that she needed to stick to her guns about them not dating, at least her head was sure. Now her heart on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to smack her in the back of the head.

"Brandon, do you plan on walking behind me the entire time?" She asks to the air, knowing full well he would hear her.

"No just until you decided you were ready to talk." He says back.

"Well guess I am ready."

"OK, tell me what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Why you are following me?" she asks.

"Cause I didn't want you to be alone right now. That and we need to be back in time for the meeting with Bill." Brandon tells her.

"I am alone Brandon. I have to be alone, for Jude's sake." She tells him.

"What does Jude have to do with you and me?" Brandon asks.

"Everything. It is Jude that I have to worry about Brandon. He is now in a good place and making friends. So I have to do everything I can to stay out of trouble so he can have what he deserves." She tells him.

"What about what you deserve?" He asks her.

"Maybe one day I will find someone to love me for who I am." She says.

"Why not now?"

"Haven't met anyone who I think I could have a future with." Callie says.

"Are you trying to say you didn't feel anything from that kiss?" Brandon asks her.

"What if I did? Do you think any thing can come from it? Because it can't, I can't. I have to think of Jude and what my actions may do to him and his chance at a normal life. So no Brandon I felt nothing from the kiss." Callie says.

"That's a lie Callie and you know it. I get the fact that you're scared, for you and for Jude. But you have to know, I would never force you into doing anything you are not ready to do. You would be the one calling all the shots in this not me. I am not Liam, do I want to be with you? Hell yeah I do, what guy wouldn't? Callie I know that you think you don't deserve me, but honestly, I am not sure I deserve you." Brandon tells her.

"Who said anything about me thinking you are like Liam?" She asks.

"It was implied. You said you trusted someone once and got raped. To me that is saying you don't trust me, that I will do what Liam did." Brandon says.

"How do I know you won't? He was all sweet to me as well. Paying attention to me, doing little things like a candy bar in my back pack, holding my hand when we watched a movie. He said nice things to me too Brandon. So how am I suppose to know if I can trust you? How do I know that one of the others won't run and tell on me for dating you? Can you say for sure they won't?" She asks.

"Honestly?"

"No I want you to lie to me. Yes honestly Brandon."

"Yes I can be sure they won't." He tells her.

"Can you? How do you know?" She asks.

"Simple we are a family. Which means we stick up for each other, protect each other. We keep the others secrets, even when we are mad at them. Well most of the time. Mariana did let that sex thing slip. But it was just because she was drunk and mad at Lexi for dating Jesus. Something I don't think you will ever do, so you are safe." He tells her.

"Sounds good, just about what Liam told me. We see where that went didn't we." Callie says as she looks away.

"Look Callie I am not Liam and I am tired of having to tell you that every time we talk. I think I have made it plain that I will not do the thing Liam did. Wasn't it me who helped convince you to talk to the moms? Come on Callie you have to try to trust someone some time, why not me right now?" Brandon asks.

Instead of answering Callie begins to walk again head down deep in thought. Brandon walks beside her staying quite. He knows she needs to think. But he decides to push his luck a little and reaches down and takes Callie's hand. She stiffens then pulls her hand away and quickly looks around like some one might have saw and is now on the phone ratting her out.

She continues walking and peeks at Brandon from time to time to see what emotions are on his face. She knows he wasn't trying to push her to hard but it had startled her a little. Now she regretted pulling her hand away, it had felt good to hold his hand even if it had only been for a couple of seconds.

Why does life have to be such a mess? Why does it have to be so hard. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and let him hold her. To look into his eyes and see the love that she knows is there. Can she let herself be happy? 'do I dare to dream of being happy and then act on it?'

"Callie I understand. I will back off and leave you alone. The only way this would work is if we both want it. It can't be a one sided affair, well ok maybe in my own mind it would work." He says getting a smile giggle out of her.

"Think about me that much do you?" She teases.

"Every second of every minute of every hour of every day since I first saw you. To be honest I am seriously thinking about asking the moms if I can go to therapy. There has to be something wrong with me. Cause I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe I am becoming the stalker guy." He says trying to get her to laugh, he succeeds.

"You a stalker, yeah right. Something tells me it is just normal." She says.

"Yeah I thing you're right. I think it is normal for a teenage guy to think about a hot girl a lot." Brandon smiles.

"So you think I am hot do you?" Callie asks as she sits down on a bench.

"Yeah super hot. To hot to be interested in a guy like me." Brandon says deciding to take another trek.

"To hot for you, please. Brandon guys like you only want to date a girl like me to piss off their parents. 'look mom dad I brought home the trash.' So no I don't think I am too hot for you." Callie says.

"I am not sure Callie I think you are just trying to be nice and let me down easy. Most good looking girls that have any niceness in them do it that way. So they don't hurt my feelings, it is cool. You can just tell me I am to much of a nerd for you. I promise it won't hurt my feelings that much." Brandon tells her with a strait kind of sad face.

"Did you hit your head or something? The last thing I think is that you are a nerd. Brandon you're a nice guy, you're talented and not so bad to look at. Which makes it that much harder to resist you. By the way don't think I don't know what you are trying to do." She smiles at him.

"Well thought it was worth a try." He chuckles.

"It was a nice try, I will give you that. On someone else it might have worked to. But I have been around the block a time or two, so I have seen many things. Including reverse psychology." She says.

"Didn't think of that." He says shaking his head.

"I will give you one thing, you are persistent. Brandon I want to say yes, I really do." Callie tells him.

"Then do it." He says.

"Ok lets explore that scenario. Say I say yes and we start dating, then what? What happens if Mariana gets mad at me again? Would she get so mad she would report it? If she did report it would they just remove me? Or would they take Jude as well? What about Jesus would he turn us in? And again would they take both or just me if he did? Now the other aspect in this, what about the moms? What if they thought we were getting to serious; would they then ask for me to be removed from the house? What about Jude, they did say they considered us a matching pair. Then there is the obvious reason why this is a bad idea. What happens if we date and things don't work out? Can we still live in the same house seeing each other after we break up? Will that cause me to be removed, or Jude? Can you say for sure that if we start dating we will stay together forever?" Callie lays it out for him.

"Ok my turn to answer your question, at least to the best of my abilities." He says looking out at the water thinking.

"OK, I am waiting." Callie says.

"First neither Mariana or Jesus would report it. As for the moms. I think they already figure we are going to end up together. So going under that assumption, I would say they would be ok with it. As for us breaking up, never going to happen. But lets assume for a moment that we did, ok. I think we would be just fine in the same house. Yes there would be an adjustment period were it would be awkward and maybe even a little tense, that is to be expected. Still no one would be calling for you to be removed and we would eventually make it back to some kind of even keel. Again never going to break up, but no I can not guarantee we will stay together forever. I can hope and dream, but not guarantee it." He tells her.

"You believe all of that?" She asks.

"Yeah I do. Look Callie, I can't explain the reason I feel about you the way that I do. But what I realized is, there are no words for it. And when you have it you trust it, and you believe in it. Take a chance on it. And you're willing to sacrifice anything to keep it no matter what the cost. So this is me taking a chance, what about you?" He says.

Callie looks out at the water and stands and starts walking again with Brandon walking beside her. His words made sense to her. His arguments were as convincing for them to date as hers were for them not to date. He was wearing her down and she knew it, but this was a big risk for her.

They continue to walk for a while. Each running different scenarios in there heads both for and against them dating. Callie knows she shouldn't even be considering this at all. So why was she? What was it about this guy that made him so different than the others who had wanted to date her?

Could this really work? A part of her wants to really find out if it would. The other part of her says run fast, hard and far away! But she is not sure which is the strongest. The former seems to be winning out. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Brandon reaches out and takes her hand once again, this time she doesn't pull it away, and she hears a sigh escape from him. Truth be told she had wanted him to try again since they had sat down.

She knew it was stupid to give into this. To let her guard down and let herself be happy. But it was something she had wanted for a while now. What person doesn't want to be happy? What person doesn't want to fall in love, and to know what it was lie to be loved back? It was something any girl would want, she was sure that guys want the same thing. The more she thought about it the more she knew what the only answer she could give him was. She stops walking and as Brandon walks a little ahead of her before he stops and looks back at her.

"Callie, are you ok?" He asks her.

She doesn't answer him with words. She pulls him back to her and reaches up and slowly kisses him. He is so shocked at first he forgets to kiss back.

She goes to pull away and he realizes that he didn't really kiss back, there was no way he was going to let her think he had changed his mind. He reaches out and takes her waist and pulls her back to him and kisses her the right way this time. It starts out slowly, tentatively at first. As it continues it gets deeper with more emotion and feeling in it.

People walking by smile as they see the couple kissing, some remembering what it was like to be young and in love. Some wanting that to happen in their lives. Some just reveling in the obvious feelings these two have for each other.

The kiss slows and then stops all together. They pull away from each other but neither breaks contact with the other. They lean their foreheads against each others. Neither wanting to open their eyes, scared it was just a dream.

"What was that?" Brandon asks.

"Duh, I think it was me saying yes." Callie chuckles.

"Yes?!" He asks.

"Yes." She says nodding her head.

"YES!" Brandon says a little to loud.

Brandon saying it that loud makes Callie a little nervous so she kisses him again to stop him for yelling again. This time the kiss starts out of urge and again turn emotional. Brandon runs his tongue along her lower lip asking for permission. Callie opens her mouth slightly and Brandon slide his tongue into her mouth as their tongues start a dance of their own while their lips dance to another tune. Again the kiss slows and stops. This time she talks first.

"Maybe we shouldn't be screaming at the top of our lungs while in public." Callie laughs at him.

"Sorry maybe you are right." He says.

"You think." She smiles opening her eyes for the first time since the first kiss.

"Yeah. So what next? I mean I know what I want to happen next, but do you want what I do? I am not talking about sex Callie so don't look at me that way. I want to know is this just us having benefits, or is this more than that?" Brandon asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: ** This is a longer chapter than I have been posting. But I had to put Brandon and Callie's relationship so it was clear where each stood. Sorry it took so long but I play a game on facebook called battle pirates and they had a big event going on this weekend so I didn't write as much as I normally do. Also I am not getting a lot of inspiration from the show right now, so please read and review.

Callie looks at Brandon and smiles. She reaches up and gives him a quick kiss then pulls away. He shakes his head knowing this girl could be the death of him yet. But he wasn't going to complain one bit.

"Well I don't know Brandon, see I haven't been asked anything." Callie tells him.

"Oh really." He smiles.

"Really, see I can't answer anything unless I am asked. And well I haven't been asked." She shakes her head with a teasing frown on her face.

"Well then let me correct that little over site on my part. Callie would you do me the greatest honor of my life and be my girlfriend?" Brandon asks.

"Hum, I don't know I will have to think about it." She smiles at him.

"Oh really?" He smiles back.

"Ok thought about it. I would love too be your girlfriend Brandon." Callie says as she reaches up and kisses him.

"Whew had me worried there for a second." He smiles.

"Tell me though should we tell everyone, or should we wait for a little while?" Callie asks.

"Well I think we should at least tell the moms. That way it don't seem like we are trying to hide anything from them." Brandon says.

"Ok, I can agree to that. You know trying to find alone time is going to be very hard right. Plus we have to keep the PDA's to a minimum." She tells him.

"Yeah I know about the PDA's but we will figure out a way to have alone time. No way I am going to go with out kissing you all day long." She smiles when he says this.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't want to kiss you that day?" She asks.

"Then I will sit in my room and pout all day, dreaming about kissing a certain brown haired girl." He tells her.

"So the right answer." She says as she kisses him again.

"As much fun as this is I think we should get back to the house so we can tell the moms. Then get ready for the meeting with Bill." Brandon says.

"Yeah you're right. Even though I could be talked into doing the whole kissing thing for a while longer." She says as she kisses him again.

"Me too but then we would be late and that may lead to suspicion from Bill." Brandon says.

"I know. Ok lets go so we don't start any trouble on our first day of dating." She says.

They start the journey back to the house stopping every so often for a little kissing time. Callie can not believe the difference a day can make. Just yesterday she was sure she wasn't going to have much of a life. Now she feels as if she might just have an ok life, and maybe even something she never dreamed she would have, love.

They walk through the door releasing each others hand as they do. They fought the urge to kiss one last time, as they walked into the kitchen to find the moms.

"Hey Callie, are you ok?" Stef asks.

"Yeah I am ok now, thanks to Brandon. He helped me see a few things I hadn't in the past." Callie says.

"Good for you. Now does that mean you are ready to face Bill and the fact that we will be filing a report about what happened?" Lena asks.

"Yeah I think I will be fine now." Callie says.

"What's with you?" Jude asks

"Nothing why?" Callie says.

"Cause you have a look about you, I can't put my finger on it."Jude says.

"You do have a glow about you." Mariana says.

"No I don't." Callie says trying to keep calm.

"Ok you two lets leave Callie alone. Why don't you go get washed up for lunch." Stef says.

The other kids leave and head to wash up. Callie and Brandon sense that the moms want to talk so hang back. They look at each other nervously, but continue to smile.

"Now if memory serves me correctly that is the face of a girl who has been kissed." Stef says.

"You know I think you may just be right." Lena says.

"OK I am not sure what you two have been drinking but can I have some?" Brandon asks.

"We didn't do anything." Callie says at the same time.

"Now I know they did!" Stef laughs.

"Mom!" Brandon says.

"Callie anything to say?" Lena asks.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Yeah ok I kissed your son, sorry I know I shouldn't have done it. Never fails every time I think I am going to be happy it blows up in my face." Callie says looking at her shoes waiting for the reaction.

"Now wait a damn minute here. I kissed her first, this is all my fault so don't go blaming her." Brandon says.

"Brandon." Callie lays a hand on his arm before she continues. "It is ok I got this. It wasn't his fault it was all me. I am the one who started the kissing. He is just a normal teenage guy and I made his hormones kick in. Please don't blame him, if some one has to get into trouble let it be me. After all I am use to it."

"OK some how I think the two of you have the wrong idea here." Lena says.

"Yeah come on you two, do either of us looked mad to you?" Stef asks.

"Look we figured you two would get together sooner or later remember our conversation from earlier? From the looks on your faces I would say no." Lena says with a smile.

"Look guys we know it is suppose to be against the rules but we also know a connection when we see it. The only thing we ask is to keep it quite for a time. We need to get through this with Liam. If he were to figure it out he might try to portray you like you said earlier. Make it seem as if it were you who seduced both him and Brandon. I know that look young lady and I will have none of it. None of this is your fault. Lena and I think it is great that you two found a common ground, and a trust between each other. Though for this meeting I think it would be better if Brandon wasn't there." Stef says.

"But I want him there. He helps keep me calm." Callie tells them.

"I know, but maybe this time getting a little emotional might be a good thing." Stef says.

"Look Callie we understand that this thing between you two is new. We get the fact that you want Brandon around as much as possible. I mean it is plain to see on both of your faces." Lena says.

"Which means Bill will see it to." Callie says.

"OK they may have a point Cal. Maybe we should do it their way. Right now what is important is we get this jerk off the street, so he can never hurt you again." Brandon tells her.

"Yeah sweets, that is the most important thing right now is to get this taken care of. Once that is done then you two can resume what ever it is that is going on. Under one condition, you talk to us about things. Don't hide stuff from us no matter what it is about." Lena says.

"Yeah look we were teenagers once too, so we get it. We know you two will be exploring this new thing. But we want you two to stay open and honest with us. You can talk to us about anything even sex." Stef tells them.

"OK mom really a new thing? You so have to stop watching those TV shows. As for sex, really you expect me to talk to you about sex? Not sure I can do that." Brandon laughs.

"Yeah I have to agree with Brandon on this one. I am new here and there for not one hundred percent sure where I fit into this house. Not sure I would feel comfortable coming to either of you and talking about having sex with your son." Callie says.

Looking them in the eye, something she doesn't normally do. But she wants to see their reaction when they think it may be possible that one day her and Brandon may have sex. She was surprised by the looks she got from both Stef and Lena. It was one of understanding and not judgment.

"First and foremost Callie, this is your home now so get use to it. We filed for legal guardianship over you and Jude this week. Bill will let us know today if he is going to back it. I think he will, and with his backing you and Jude will be here for good. Brandon would you excuse use for a little while?" Stef asks.

"Sure-um I will be- um yeah in my room." Brandon says a little nervous as he heads up the stairs.

"OK Callie it is just us girls here now." Stef says.

"Yeah we know you have had a rough life up until now. We know that you were raped. We also know that you have never really known a home for several years. Which means you have never really had any one to come to and talk about things. We want you to know that we are here for you when ever you want to talk. Forget about the fact Brandon is our son, ok. We want you to come to us just like you were our own, ok maybe that sounds a little weird ." Lena laughs.

"Yeah way to go babe gross her out would you." Stef says.

"Yeah no offense, but I think I would prefer not to think that way with me dating your son." Callie laughs.

"Callie! No!" Jude says from the door way.

"Jude come here for a moment." Stef says.

"She's ruined it hasn't she? We are going to get taken out of here aren't we?" Jude asks.

"No you aren't. As far as what your sister said, all will be ok as long as we keep it a secret." Stef says.

"You want me to lie?" Jude asks.

"No Jude we don't. If you are asked then tell the truth, but don't offer the information." Lena says.

"Lena, Stef, I think I need to talk to him."

"Ok we will give you a few minutes. We should go talk to B any way." Stef says as they leave the room.

"Sit down bud." Callie says.

"You know this is going to lead to us being removed from here right?" Jude asks.

"Not this time Jude. They are ok with it, so long as we keep talking to them about things. Besides if I thought it would cause you problems I would have told Brandon no. This is a good thing Jude. They asked for legal guardianship of us, Bill is going to be letting them know what he thinks of it when he gets here. As long as he agrees we will be here for good. Just relax little brother I know what I am doing for once in my life." Callie says.

"Does he treat you good? Brandon that is?" Jude asks.

"Better than anyone ever has, except you." Callie smiles at him.

"Ok, then I guess I am Ok with you two." Jude says.

"Good now go and finish your home work for school." Callie laughs at the funny face he makes as he gets up and heads up stairs.

"B can we come in?" Stef asks as she knocks on the door.

"Sure come in." He says.

"Look we don't want to cause you any embarrassment, well ok maybe a little. But that is what parents do." Stef laughs.

"Yeah I figured that part of your job description out." Brandon tells them.

"No seriously Brandon. We noticed your nervousness down stairs. What was that all about?" Stef asks.

"Nothing mom."

"Brandon are you nervous because you feel that with what has happened to Callie she may not want to get more intimate with you?" Stef asks.

"Look Brandon if that is it, then it is only normal for you to feel that way. Just like it is normal for you want to protect her. Even if it just means sitting next to her while she talks to Bill." Lena says.

"That is part of it, but another part is well. What if I screw up and push to fast or make a mistake and do something that Liam did? Will that mess things up? Will it make her want to walk away from me?" Brandon asks.

"No way you could ever be like Liam." Callie says from the door way. "Sorry for eavesdropping. Thought you would be alone and that we could talk."

"No it is ok, I think you two do need to talk." Lena says.

"Yeah we have an hour before Bill gets here. We will just leave you two alone so you can talk." Stef says as her and Lena leave the room closing the door, a fact that is noticed by both teens.

"Guess they trust us." Brandon says.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about what you said when I first came up here." Callie says.

"What about it?" He asks.

"Are you really worried about that stuff?"

"Only a fool wouldn't be."

"Look Brandon you are nothing like Liam ok." Callie says.

"I know Cal, but still."

"Cal? Where did that come from?" She smiles at him.

"Just a nick name, sorry if you don't like it I will stop." Brandon says.

"No it is OK, when you say it I like it." She says.

"Good." Brandon smiles at her.

"Now back to you. What are you worried about then if you know you are not like Liam?" She asks.

"Look, I know what he did to you. I also know he was nice to you like I am. You even said I sounded like him. I know I pushed to get us together, but that was because I was more sure about us belonging together than any thing in my life. But now..." Brandon trails off.

"Now that you have me you don't want to screw things up, right?" Callie asks.

"Yeah exactly." He tells her.

"Brandon I have the same fear. I am scared to death you are going to wake up one day and realize you made a mistake. That we shouldn't really be together for what ever reason. Or I am scared cause now that I have you in my life, well now I have something to lose. But we can't let being scared control our lives. We have to try our best to get past my past." She tells him.

"You think it is that easy? I am worried I will do something that reminds you of something he did and you will freak out on me. I am also worried about the whole sex thing. I know we aren't ready right now, don't get me wrong. But I also know that one day and I hope soon that we will make love to each other. When that happens I don't want to force you, I want you to want it to happen." Brandon says.

"I feel the same way. I don't know if you and Talya slept together. If you did how would I compare to her. So if you did sleep with her what would happen, If I hold out for too long as far as sex goes will that drive you away? Will it drive you right back into her arms cause she will give you sex? See I have concerns as well." Callie says.

"First of all yes we did have sex. Second me and Talya are over for good. As for how you would compare, no contest you win hands down." Brandon says.

"How do you know we haven't done anything but kiss." She laughs.

"I can just tell. As for you holding out on sex, don't worry about that. We will go as slow as you want. I know you are worth waiting for so I will wait as long as I have too. Callie I have strong feelings for you, they are not going to go away just cause you are not ready for sex yet." Brandon says.

"You keep talking like that and I may just start believing you, about me being worth it."Callie says shyly.

"Callie you are worth any ten girls at our school. Any ten girls I know regardless of were they are from. I honestly believe you are the-" He cuts off.

"I am the what?" She asks.

"Ask me again in a month." Brandon says looking at her from hooded eyes.

"Ok, but I think I know what you were going to say. If it is what I think, then I may feel the same way. You ask me when I ask you." She says.

"Deal." Brandon smiles at her.

"Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you now?" Callie asks.

"Damn took you long enough to ask that question." He smiles as he pulls her to him and kisses her as she is laughing.

"Hum, you keep kissing me like that and it may wear me down a lot faster." She says as their foreheads lay against each others.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He tells her.

"I say we take it one day at a time and see were it leads us." Callie says.

"I couldn't agree more, mee Lady." He says.

"Lady? If you say so" She laughs.

"I do. Now shut up and kiss me some more." he tells her.

"My pleasure Sir!" She says as she presses her lips to his before he could comment.

"You know it is going to suck at school. Getting to see you between classes and not being able to hold hands, or sneak a kiss or two before the next class." She says.

"I know. We will just have to make it up to each other once we get home." He says.

"That will make getting home work done as fast as possible once we get home very important. But I will have to just suffer part of the time. Cause you have to keep up with your lessons. So once the homework is done we can spend a little time together snuggling and kissing. Then you practice your music, no slacking off. Then after dinner we can spend time with each other. Deal?" She asks.

"Deal." He smiles at her knowing she is right.

"Good cause there is no way I want to give your moms a reason to split us up. I want this to work no matter what." Callie says.

"Me too Callie, I am not sure I have ever wanted anything more. I want this to work out." Brandon says as he pulls her close to him and kisses her softly with emotion as their lips dance with each others.

"Callie! Bill is here please come down so we can talk." Stef yells up the stairs.

"Wish me luck." Callie says as she goes to leave he pulls her back to him and kisses her one last time.

"That is so you will be able to feel my lips on yours during the meeting. That way you know I am there supporting you all the way." Brandon says.

"Oh just wait till I get out of this meeting." Callie says as she walks out the door.

"Can't wait." He chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **This chapter contains things that are of a dark nature. It tells the story of Callie's rape. It will also show you the stronger side of Callie and the weaker side of Brandon. I know that is a complete flip flop, but when you read it you will understand. I know at the end some may hate me, but stick with the story and you will see how it all falls together, as always **read and review! **Thanks again for reading the story and thanks for all who have reviewed.

Callie walked to the top of the stairs in the Fosters home. She descended them knowing she was on her way to do the hardest thing she had ever done. As she hit the last step her phone vibrated, she quickly looked at the text.

_Brandon_

'I will be right there with you the whole time, keep your chin up.'

_Callie_

'Thanks I needed to hear that.'

"Callie sweets, Bill is here. There are a couple of detectives here as well. We figured we could do this all at once. So you could start moving on, well at least as much as you can." Stef says.

"If it is to much just say so and we can do it separately. There is no shame in not being able to talk about this in front of 3 men who are mostly complete strangers." Lena says.

"No I want to get this out of the way. I will talk to them all." Callie tells them.

"Ok lets go then." Stef says as she leads them into the living room.

"Hi Callie." Bill says.

"Hi Bill."

"Callie this is detectives Ross and Collins. They will be asking you a few questions about what happened. I believe I can get all I need from listening to you answer their questions. Will that be ok with you?" Bill asks.

"Sure ok." Callie says as she turns toward the detectives.

"Hi Callie I am Mike Ross this is my partner Steve Collins. We have a few things we want to ask you. I know it will be hard so we will try to do this as fast and with as little pain as possible. So if you are ready we will begin." Ross says.

"I'm ready." Is her quiet response.

"Good lets get to it then. On the night in question what was it that you were doing?" Ross asks.

"Well, we had just finished watching a movie, me and Liam that is. Everyone else in the house was in bed asleep. I went and took a shower and got dressed for bed. I then went back into the room I was staying in." Callie starts her story.

"What did you normally wear to bed?" Collins asks.

"PJ's, Um I think those were the ones Jude gave me so they had Snow White on them. They had long sleeve pull over shirt with long pants with elastic in the waist band." She says.

"Ok please continue." Ross says looking at his partner.

"Ok well as I said I was back in my room and had just gotten under the covers when Liam came in. He came over and sit on my bed as I asked him what he was doing. He said he just wanted to talk. I asked him what about and he said me. I was like what about me. He wanted to know why I didn't see myself as beautiful and sexy. I told him cause too many people had told me I wasn't either of them. He then started to run his fingers through my hair. I told him he should stop. But then he leaned down and kissed me, I was frozen in fear, this was something that could get me kicked out of the house and even put into a group home." Callie stops to take a shuddering breath not sure if she could go on.

Just as she was about to tell them to stop that she couldn't do this her phone vibrated with another text.

_Brandon_

'Don't stop now you can do this. :)' The smile was enough to give her the strength to carry on.

"Callie you ok?" Lena asks.

"Yeah sorry. Any way when he kissed me for the second time he laid down in the bed beside me. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. He asked if I had ever had sex before, when I said no, he was like first time for everything. He asked if I would have sex with him. I told him that I wasn't ready for that, that I wasn't old enough. He told me I was old enough and that he wanted to be my first. I told him no I wasn't ready yet." She stops again to take a breath.

_Brandon_

'Go on tell them the rest, you can do.'

"What happened next?" Ross asks.

"Well I tried again to get out of the bed, but he was to strong and he shoved me back on the bed. He crawled over top of me and started kissing me again. I told him to stop but he then put his hand under my shirt and shoved it up around my neck. I had a sports bra on under it and he frowned before he shoved it up to. Again I told him to stop and tried to get out of the bed and pull my bra and shirt back down. He let me get partially up. I was thinking he was going to stop, but it was a ruse. When I was partially up he grabbed the waist band of my pants and yanked them and my under ware down to my ankles. Doing this made me fall back on the bed. He then jumped on top of me and used his fot to kick my pants and under ware all the way off. This allowed him to force my legs apart." Callie has to stop for a minute.

_Brandon_

'I will kill him!'

"Could you excuse me for a minute." Callie says with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. Take your time." Ross tells her.

Callie gets up and heads toward the stairs as if she is going to the bathroom. As she starts up the stairs she can see Brandon sitting half way down them with a tear running down his cheek. She walks up the stairs and kneels down in front of him slowly reaching out for his hand. She squeezes his hand gentle while looking in to his sad but angry eyes. She knows what he is feeling as it is written all over his face. She smiles at him but shakes her head no. Raising a little bit she quickly kisses him, then stands and heads back to the kitchen to finish her story.

"Sorry this is just bringing back some bad memories." Callie says.

"Sweets if this is too hard we can stop for now." Stef says.

"No I think I would like to get all the pain out at once thanks." Callie says, knowing it is from Brandon and his mom's that she is drawing her strength from.

"After he got my pants off he then kicked his off still holding me down. That was when I tried again hoping he was distracted enough trying to get his pants off that I could get away. Didn't work he grabbed me again and threw me down. He was mad cause I tried again so he bit me. He then proceeded to rape me." She says tears running down her cheek.

"Do you think you may have lead him on a little, maybe letting him think you wanted more?" Collins asks.

"What?!" Came from 4 voices at once.

"I mean is it possible you gave him mixed signals?" Collins asked again.

"I heard you the first time." Callie says, she also hears foot steps coming down the stairs and gets up and rushes out of the kitchen.

She catches Brandon just as he reaches the bottom stop and puts her hand on his chest. She slowly pushes him back up the steps their eyes never leaving the others. She again shakes her head no and gives him a soft smile. She knows it is dangerous but kisses him again. This time a little longer and with a little more passion in it. When they break the kiss, he looks at her and nods his head. She turns around and heads back into the kitchen ready to face the question she was asked.

"To answer your question Detective no I don't think I lead him on. Yes it was nice to be getting attention from someone, but I never gave him any kind of signals as you said that I wanted him to rape me. Now if you don't have any more questions I think I am done talking about it." Callie tells him.

"Callie I am sorry for my partner here. He seems to have forgotten who the victim here is. I think we have enough for now. But I have to warn you. if this goes to trial you will have to testify against him." Ross says.

"I understand." Callie says.

"Ok I think I would like Collins to leave our house now." Lena says.

"Look Lady I am doing my job and nothing more." Collins says

"How by attacking an innocent girl who is trying to tell the story of a crime?" Stef asks.

"Sorry I don't bye her story, I don't think any of it went down as she says it did." Collins says.

"Really?!" Callie raises her voice, she grabs her shirt and lowers it and her bra so you can see most of her left breast. There on it is a distinct scar that looks like a set of teeth. "Mind telling me how I got this then?"

She puts her shirt back to normal and raises her head up to stare the man in the face. She sees the shock in his and everyone else face, but is beyond caring. This isn't the first time she had been called a liar.

"I see the look in your eye detective, I know to you I am nothing more than white trash. Who is accusing a fine young upstanding young man from the right side of the tracks of a terrible crime that could ruin his life. But did you ever consider that I may be telling the truth and that it is me you should be trying to protect instead of a guy like Liam. No of course not no way a person like me could be in the right. Go on and think what you want, act how you want, believe what you want. Cause in the end I know what happened and the people who really matter know I am telling the truth. So I don't give one rats ass what you believe. I have to carry that mark on my body for the rest of my life. After he was done and I was laying there in pain and bleeding he fingered his little bit mark and said look I branded you. And I will have to live with that as well. So go ahead think the worst of me, most people do. I am tired of always cowering away, of worrying if I have done something to get myself kicked out of another home. I am tired of people like you detective, who think they know what really happened when they don't. So write up your report any way you want cause I just don't give a shit any more." Callie says, she then looks and Stef, Lena and Bill. "Sorry I know that may be a little crass but I couldn't hold it in any more."

Callie runs out the back door in a flash as the three adults look at each other. Had they let her down? Should they have stepped in and stopped Collins? They hear the front door open and close in a hurry and then all is quite.

"Detective Ross I think you two should leave. If you have any further questions feel free to contact me and I will arrange a time for you to talk to her again, under one condition." Stef says.

"What is that?" Ross asks.

"You leave the ass at the station and come alone." Lena finishes for Stef.

Collins goes to comment on what was said when Ross looks at him and shakes his head no. he then looks back at the moms and nods his head as they turn and leave.

"Well that was interesting." Bill says.

"Yeah." Lena breathes out.

"Bill what have you decided about us being Callie and Jude's legal Guardians?" Stef asks.

"Yeah the more I hear the more I know we can't let them leave this house." Lena says.

"Are you two sure this is what you want? As you have heard, Callie has had a rough time of it. I never knew about the rape or the bite mark. But there have been home where I have had to remove them due to physical abuse. Times where it just didn't work out. She can have an abrasive attitude some times. So I need to make sure you understand what it is you are getting into?" Bill asks.

"We understand and think it is the best for all parties involved. It will get them out of the system and in a more stable environment. I think that will do them more good than anything." Stef says.

"Very well, I will file the paper work Monday morning. I will push for the t rule n it by the end of next week." Bill says.

"Just remember once I file and they rule to allow you two guardianship, there is no turning back. They will be yours till they turn 18." Bill says with one more attempt to allow them to back out.

"Your wrong Bill. It will mean they are a part f this family for life." Stef says.

"Very well. Tell Callie I am deeply sorry that this happened to her under my watch. If she needs anything like counseling, have her call me and I will set it up on the states dime." Bill tells them.

"Thanks Bill we will talk to her and see what she wants to do." Lena says.

"Ok Ladies you have a good night and rest of your weekend."

"You two Bill." Lena says as he walks out the door.

"Did we mess up in there, babe?" Stef asks.

"I don't think so. It was rough on her yeah, but I think she needed to say what she did. Maybe it will help the healing begin." Lena says.

"I hope so, that girl has been through enough in her life. She has been let down one to many times. I just want to make sure we don't let her down too." Stef says.

"We won't. She will figure out we are on her side eventually and come around. We just have to give her time." Lena says.

"Ok, I will take your word for it." Stef smiles at her.

Brandon ran out the door as fast as he could looking for Callie. He made his way to the park to look for her there. As he is jogging through the park he sees her stand close to the pond. He slowly walks up to her and puts his hands on her arms. She pull away from him and then walks a few feet away. Brandon looks at her in wonder as he goes to follow her.

"Don't Brandon." Callie says.

"Why, I just want to be there for you." He says.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't need you pity. I should have seen from the beginning that is what this was.?" She tells him.

"Pity? I don't pity you Callie. I just want to comfort you, to let you know you are not alone. That I am here for you." Brandon says.

"Sure you are. Why though? Cause you want something from me. So you can say look I helped the troubled little teen foster girl out All you guys are a like." Callie says with tears running gown her cheeks.

"Callie, that's" Brandon says with pain in his eyes but is interrupted.

"No Brandon. me a lone." Callie says as she runs off again leaving Brandon standing there trying to figure out where this all went wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **_Still not going to like me with this chapter but I had gotten away from the family. Keep reading things may get worse before they get better, but they will get better. Read and review._

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_

Jesus walks into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He closes his phone as he walks up to the counter. He pulls a glass off of the glass shelf and pours some juice out of the fridge. He walks over to where Mariana is setting at the table and sits down.

"You ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah just thinking." She says.

"About?" He asks.

"Callie." She tells him.

"What about her?"

"Jesus do you realize that could have been me? If the moms hadn't taken us in, we could have ended up in the poster system like Callie and Jude did. Then it could have been us put with a family like that. So what happened to Callie could have easily happened to me." She tells him.

"I know, but it didn't." He says.

"No we got lucky. The moms took us in and then adopted us."

"Yeah that was luck. Like we had a guardian angel watching out for us." Jesus says.

"Yeah, well were was Callie and Jude's angel through all of the stuff they had to go through?" Mariana asks.

"Look sis I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. Some times bad things happen to good people. But most of them end up stronger and better for it." Jesus says.

"OK Yeah, tell me how is this going to make Callie stronger or better? She was raped Jesus." Mariana says.

"I don't know Mariana, I know she was raped. I just know they are here now and if the moms have anything to say about it neither of them will be leaving any time soon." Jesus tells her.

"I hope so, I really do. We have to help them Jesus." She says.

"How do we do that?" He asks.

"I am not sure. I think we just have to be there for them. Let them know they can talk to us when ever they need to." She says.

"Yeah I don't think Callie would be up to talking to me." Jesus says.

"No leave her to me, your job will be to help Jude." Mariana says.

"I can do that. But with Callie I think you need to let her know you are there is she needs to talk, but not push her." Jesus says.

"Yeah I agree. One step at a time. I know I have to be nicer to her. I have been being a little stand offish with her. She doesn't deserve that." Mariana says.

"Well good luck with that, I am off to see Lexi." He tells her.

"Ewww! didn't need to know that." She smiles at him.

"I know I just like to hear you say EWWW!" He laughs at her as he dances out of range of the smack she aimed at his arm.

"You're such an ass." She says.

"Yep but you love me anyways he says as he heads for the door.

"Only cause your my brother and I don't have a choice." Mariana laughs as he closes the door behind him.

Brandon walks in the back door almost at the same time Jesus walks out the front. He walks up to the counter and leans against it and sighs. How had this day gone from great to shitty in such a short time.

"Girl trouble?" Mariana asks.

"You could say that." He says.

"What happened between you and Callie?" She asks.

"She pushed... Wait how did you know?" He asks.

"Please I am a girl, besides it isn't like you two have really been trying to hide it." Mariana says.

"Yeah I guess you're right we haven't, at least from the family." He says.

"So what happened?" Mariana asks.

"She pushed me away. When she ran out of here after the meeting I followed her. She said I was just with her cause of pity and that I want to show people I had helped the ' troubled little teen foster girl'. That is not what I am doing though, so I don't understand it." He says.

"You know for a smart kid, you're and idiot." Mariana says.

"Huh?" He questions her.

"Did you listen to her story as she told them? Cause it sounds like you did."

"Yeah, I was sitting on the steps sending her text encouraging her to continue." He says.

"So you heard what Liam did to her?" Mariana says trying to get him to figure it out on his own

"Yeah, why?"

"Brandon please tell me you are not this dense." Mariana says.

"What are you talking about?' He asks her.

"You just heard her tell people something that happened to her that no girl should ever have to g through. She bared her soul, and you heard it. Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out Callie has issues about trust and family and love. So with you hearing what she said to them makes her think you won't want her because she has be violated." Mariana tells him.

"Mariana I don't care about that. I care about her." Brandon says.

"As do I. I would suggest you talk to her and let her know how you feel. And don't be an ass tell her you are sorry for listening in. but most of all Brandon you have to go at her pace not yours." Mariana tells him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like having a little sister?" Brandon says with a smile.

"No, but we both know I am great." Mariana takes a little bow with a smile on her face.

"Well maybe I don't like it that much." He laughs at her as she swats his arm

Jesus walks out the front door and heads for the street so that he can go meet Lexi in the park. He sees Callie sitting on the curb by the street looking lost and up set. He walks out to where she is he sits down next to her.

"You know the house is just behind you." He smiles at her.

"Yeah I know." She kind of chuckles.

"You ok?" Jesus asks.

"Yes-No, I don't know." She says.

"You upset about what you had to reveal?" He asks.

"Yeah kind of. But there is more." She says.

"You and Brandon having problems?" Jesus asks her.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know." She says.

"Hey it is a small house. Besides you two are really bad ay trying to hide it." He laughs at her.

"I know." She says.

"Yeah I mean those goo goo eyes you two make at each other is a dead give away." He says.

"Yeah well I don't think you will have to worry about that any more." Callie says.

"Hey it is just a fight, you guys will make up." Jesus tells her.

"Not sure abut that. Brandon heard the whole story today." Callie says.

"What and he broke it off with you?" Jesus says a little angry looking back at the house, wondering if Brandon was in there right now.

"No, I ah-well I um.. I pushed him away." Callie says looking at him with her nose scrunched up.

"Why would you do that?" Jesus asks.

"It is complicated." She tells him.

"I am no genius here but let me take a shot at this." He says wait for a reaction.

"Ok." She says looking strait ahead.

"Let me see. You think because now that he has heard the whole story, that he won't really want you. Maybe cause you think you are below him or maybe you think you are damaged in some way. Maybe even damaged so much that there is no way someone like Brandon could ever want to be with you now that he knows the truth. How am I doing so far?" Jesus asks.

"A hell of a lot closer than I thought you would be." Callie says.

"Callie, Brandon isn't like that. He isn't going to turn away from you because of what happened to you. It wasn't your choice, he forced you to have sex with him." Jesus says.

"I know, but it still happened." She says.

"It did you're right. But what you need to do is go and talk to him Callie. Let him know how you are feeling, but this time let him talk. Listen to what he has to say. Not every one will hurt you Callie." Jesus says.

She looks at the setting sun and wonders if what Jesus says could be true. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I must go my beauty is wait for me in the park. Some thing tell me yours is in the house. More than likely beating himself up wondering what he did wrong. Go cut him a break would you." He smiles at her.

"Maybe in a little while I still need to sort a few things out. Tell Lexi I said hi." She says.

"Will do, don't wait to long." He says as he stands up and walks away.

Stef and Lena were walking down the stairs when they heard voices coming from the kitchen area. They stop to listen for a couple of moments before they turn around and walk back up stairs, so as not to interrupt. When they make it back to their room Lena can see Jesus and Callie sitting on the curb in front of the house. She motions for Stef to come over and look. After watching until Jesus walks away Stef looks at Lena.

"Do you think we should have a talk with one or both of them?" she asks.

"No I think we should let them work this out one way or another." Lena tells her.

"Do you think he got scared?" Stef asks.

"I don't know, but if he did can you blame him?" Lena asks.

"No but I think it may crush Callie if he did walk away now." Stef says looking at where Callie is still sitting on the curb.

"Then we will just have to be there to help pick up the pieces. But we can't interfere in this. We have to trust that we have raised him the right way and that he will figure out the right thing to do." Lena says.

"I know your right Lena, but after hearing all of the story today, it makes me want to do a few things." Stef says.

"What is that?" Lena asks already knowing one of them.

"Drive over there and kick the crap out of this kid Liam, for one. Walk out there and grab that girl in hug so tight that she almost can't breath. No one that young should have to have gone through all the things she has. It is like thing just can't go her way. The last thing I am thinking about doing is going down there and kicking that son of ours in the back side s maybe his brain will start working. I love him I do but sometimes he tries me." Stef says.

"Ok momma bear calm down. First of all we have no idea what has happened between Brandon and Callie. Until we do we should stay out of that. If they need us they will come to us. I am just glad Jude is staying the night with his friend Conner. That way he misses most of this. We will have to let Callie decide what she wants him to know. As for Liam relax he will get what is coming to him in the end. As a cop you have to have faith in the justice system, even though it is flawed it is still the best in the world. Some how I have a feeling they will get this one right. So all we can do is sit and wait, sucks I know. Wait on the guardianship to come through, wait on the kids to decide if they need to talk to us or can work it out on their own, wait and see what happens with Liam. I know that look and yes it is a lot of waiting, but that is what us parents have to do sometimes." Lena smiles as she hugs Stef.

"Yeah I know we have to do a lot of waiting here, but doesn't mean I have to like it." Stef says as she kisses Lena.

"No I don't like it either, but it is what we have at the moment." Lena laughs as she kisses Stef again.

Callie walks to the front door and steels herself for what she know will be waiting for her. This is the reason why she didn't want to start anything with Brandon in the first place. She is sure that several people will be mad at her. All her young life she has wanted a place like this, for Jude if not her. Now she wonders if she has screwed it up? She takes one more breath and then opens the door and walks in. she sees Stef and Lena walking down the stairs and waits to see what they have to say.

"Hey kid u ok?" Stef asks.

"Yeah." Callie responds.

"Ok well dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Stef says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Callie you know we are here for anything right?" Lena asks.

"Um-uh, yeah sure. Have you talked to Brandon?" Callie asks nervous.

"No, but we know something is up, we are the moms. But we figure if you need to talk to use you will, until then we plan on staying out of it." Lena says.

"Ok." Is all Callie can say.

"Ok, well time to cook dinner see you soon." Lena says.

"Yeah sure see you soon." Callie says as she watches Lena walk into the kitchen as well.

What is going on here? She thinks to herself. Shouldn't they be mad cause I hurt their son? I guess they are waiting to see how it plays out in the long run. She had never had anyone give her the benefit of the doubt before, it was kind of weird.

"Hey, can we talk?" An oh so familiar voice asks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey can we talk?" An oh so familiar voice asks.

"Brandon." Callie says.

"Can we please go some where private and talk?" He asks again.

"Can we not do this right now? Please." Callie asks him.

"I just want to talk." He says.

"No Brandon I don't want to talk right now I need some time." She says.

"Time huh, you need time. Fine Callie how about I give you all the time in the world. I will just leave you alone completely. You can live your life how ever you want." Brandon says with anger in his voice.

"Brandon." Callie starts.

"No it is ok Callie. MOMS I Am GOING TO MY DADS BE BACK SOON." He says loud enough for the moms to hear in the kitchen.

"Brandon we are cooking dinner in here." Stef says coming to stand in the door way.

"I am not hungry any more I will be back." Brandon says his eyes never leaving Callie's back as she still hasn't turned to face him.

"Ok B we will see you when you get back." Stef says.

Callie is looking at Stef with a horrified look on her face. She knows Stef has figured out that she is what is causing Brandon to leave. Stef smiles at Callie letting her know it will all be ok. Callie jumps a little as the door shuts a little hard than is needed for it to close.

"I'm sorry." Callie says.

"Don't be. But you know there is time to stop him." Stef says.

"I'm scared Stef."

"Of what?" Stef asks as she walks in and puts an arm around Callie.

"Now that he knows what really happened to me, that he may not really want me. That he is just playing nice till it is all over so he can dump the girl with all the baggage." Callie says.

"Sweets I am sure that is the kind of people you have dealt with in the past. But we aren't like that. You have to give him a chance, he may just surprise you. You can't let fear stop you, you have to find away to deal with it and go one and live your life." Stef says.

"I got to go." Callie says as she turns and runs out the door.

Brandon is standing next to his car with his head on his arms on the roof. He knows he let his anger get the best of him, but is just so frustrated. He keeps running what he would say to her if she would just let him talk to her.

"Brandon?"

"Callie."

"I'm Sorry for acting so crazy." Callie starts but stops as her breath catches in her throat as he turns to face her with the pain in his eyes.

"Callie, let me." He starts.

"No Brandon let me get this out. Then I promise I will stand here and let you say what ever it is you want to say. Even if it is just to call me a horrible person." Callie says.

"Callie, ok." He says as she raises her eyebrows when it seems he is going to say more.

"First of all me wanting time has nothing to do with us, and everything to do with me. I see that look and I know it is hard for you to understand Brandon, but it is true. You have no clue what it meant to me today to have to get up and go calm you down as you were listening to me tell them what happened to me. I could see the pain in your eyes mixed with anger over what happened to me. I have never had anyone have those kind of emotions over me before, well maybe Jude. But he doesn't know all of what happened, just that Liam hurt me. Then that stupid cop started saying all of those things, and I knew I had to stand up to him. But as I was showing him my scar it dawned on me. This was something that I would have to carry with me for the rest of my life. How could I ever expect a guy like you to have feelings for me now that you knew what had really happened." She stops for a moment to wipe her tears and looks away.

"Callie..." Brandon starts but stops when she raises her finger to let him know she wasn't done.

"Brandon all of my teenage life I have been passed around from home to home. Some where ok and some were nightmares. But most every where I went I got the same thing. That I wasn't good enough, or I didn't deserve to be happy. Or I deserved everything that has happened to me cause I am a bad person. Since my mom died and my dad went to jail, I have been a nobody. I have been somebody that no one could love. So it is hard for me to come into this house where everyone seems to care. I have never known than Brandon. What's worse is here I have this amazing guy, who is Handsome and smart and talented. Who am I kidding I think you're extremely hot. But here is this a fore mentioned guy who seems to really like me. Sorry I know this is going to be hard for you to hear and even harder for me to say. But I have to wonder why it is he likes me. I know it is too soon to think about any thing more than like but still for the life of me I can't understand it. I know I am not ugly and that I am smart, but I am far from the best looking girl in school. So why is it that a guy who seems to be able to take his pick of girls..." She stops again to wipe her eyes. "Why would he pick the girl who is completely fucked in the head who has been raped, who has been abused both physically and mentally since she was 10 years old? A girl who has so many scares and internal issues that it is hard for her to trust any one about anything. Why would he want me? How could he want me? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Are you done? Is it my turn now?" He asks.

"Sure."

He steps forward and wipes the tears from her face before she can. He lifts her chin so that she is looking him in the eyes. He gives her a sad smile which she returns tentatively.

"The truth is because you are you." He starts then puts a finger over her lips when she starts to say something. "You said that if I let you say what you had to say you would stand here and let me talk when you were done." She just nods her head resisting the urge to kiss his finger.

"You are with out a doubt the most complicated girl I have ever met." He stops to gather his thoughts. "But you sell yourself short in a lot of areas. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You are smart even though you some times doubt your self. Today I seen an inner strength that I didn't even know you had. Do you have issues? Sure you do, but Callie we all do in some form or another. I see in you, a frightened girl who is on the verge of becoming a woman to be reckoned with. You just need to allow yourself to. You also need to understand that you don't have to do it alone any more, or just count on Jude. You have the moms now and Mariana and Jesus. But you also have me, in any way you want me Callie. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt I could fall head over heals in love with you, if you would just let me. Are you damaged? Not to me you are not. So you have a scar because of something terrible that happened to you."

He reaches out and uses his finger to start to push her shirt down so he can look at her scar. She flinches and pulls away. But he moves close to her again, and again reaches out while looking her in the eyes and pushes he shirt down just till he can see most of the scar. He uses his other hand and kisses his fingers and places them on her scar. As his hand comes into contact with her scar she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Callie everything you have gone through has made you the person you are today. The person who is standing right in front of me. The person I want to be with and the person I want so much, it scares me. You hold the ability in your hands to do something no other girl has ever been able to." He says.

"What is that?" She asks her voice catching.

"To utterly destroy me. You said you think that I am hot, well I have news for you I think you are hot as well. But it goes beyond that, way beyond that. Cause not only do I feel a physical attraction to you, but a mental and spiritual one as well. I started to tell you something not to long ago and I asked you to wait a month and ask me again, do you remember?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says nervously.

"I want you to ask me now." He says.

"You do?"

"Yes." He says.

"Ok so I am asking, would you please finish that sentence?" Callie asks.

"When I was going to say it before I was going to say; I think you are the one for me Callie. But I have come to realize something since then. I don't think anymore, I Know You Are The One For Me." Ne says.

"How do you know for sure Brandon? How do you know it isn't just teenage hormones making you think that way?" She asks.

"Because I had the teenage hormones as you say with Talya. So I know what those are. What I feel for you goes so far above what I felt for her. I know I am not an expert at love or relationships, but I know what I feel." He says.

"Do you, do you really?" She asks.

"Yes I do know what I am feeling. I know it isn't love, not yet. But I am balancing on that edge. To be honest it wouldn't take much for me to fall over it." He says.

"But Brandon what you are talking about is really dangerous. It is for both me and for Jude. Yes I know I gave into it before and thought I could finally be happy, but that cop made me rethink a few things. If we do this and stay together you do realize that you will be branded with my past as well. Everywhere we go someone will find out, and not just about my time in the foster care and what happened to me while I was in it. No they will find out that we meet because I was placed in your home. Is that something you could live with if we stay together?" She asks.

"I could and will live with it. I don't care what people will say, now or in the future. I care about what you think and how you feel." He says.

"Ok." Is her simple response.

"If I remember right I was suppose to ask you the same question when you asked me. So Callie what I want to know is, what were you going to say to me?" Brandon asks.

"That I knew you were the one for me." She says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Brandon doesn't respond with words he simple moves close takes her face between his hands and begins to kiss her. She hesitates for only a moment before encircling his neck with her arms and burying her hands in his hair. Brandon lowers his arms and wraps them around her waist and brings her closer to him. The kiss deepens as each allows all of the emotion over the last few hours to come out in the kiss.

For Brandon he was trying to show her just how much he cared and that she could trust him. That he would never treat her like Liam did. He wants to show her just how much she means to him, with out scaring her. But he is tired of holding back, so he puts all of his feelings into this one smoldering kiss.

Callie is tired of hiding how she feels. She is tired of worrying if she is making a mistake that will get them kicked out. Here is a guy she knows she could love and he was into her. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to love her. She wasn't going to hold back any more. So she let all of the pain and hurt that was inside of her go and allowed Brandon's kiss to wash her clean. To bathe her in a new light, to allow her feelings to come out in just one mind blowing numbing kiss. As they pull apart both a little breathless she looks him in the eyes.

"People can see us." She says.

"I don't care." He says.

"Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it is too early for me to say what I want to say?" She asks.

"Only if you think it is too early." He replies.

"Brandon."

"Yeah Callie?"

"I..."

**A/N: **Sorry to leave you hanging but hey got to make you want to read the next chapter now don't I? Hope you are all enjoying this story. I know I am not following the episodes like some are, but that is just not me. I like the plot so I borrowed it and am running with it in my own way. So please read and review, they do really help writers keep going.

Also to **lettherebelove0721** thanks so much for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_People can see us." She says._

"_I don't care." He says._

"_Brandon."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think it is too early for me to say what I want to say?" She asks._

"_Only if you think it is too early." He replies._

"_Brandon."_

"_Yeah Callie?"_

"_I..."_

"Callie?" Jude asks standing at the end of the drive way.

"Hey Jude, wait for me in the house and I will explain. OK." She tells Jude as her eyes never leave Brandon's.

"OK, but people can see." Jude says, as both Callie and Brandon smile.

"As I was saying..." Callie starts but is interrupted again.

"Brandon, dinner is ready." Lena says from the porch.

"Ok we will be there in a minute." Brandon says, and still neither have looked away from the others eyes.

"Ok hurry so it doesn't get to cold." Lena says as she turns and walks back into the house.

Once inside she quickly moves to the kitchen and grabs Stef's hand making Stef follow her. The take up spots by the window so they can watch what is happening between Brandon and Callie. They are soon joined by the rest of the kids all watching to see what plays out of the scene in the front yard.

"Brandon I want to say something to you." Callie says.

"Ok, but if it is what I think it is, I have one favor to ask. Once you say it there is no turning back. No more self doubt, no more thinking you aren't good enough. Ok?" Brandon says.

"Ok, I will try." Callie informs him.

"I can't ask for any more than that. As long as you try. Now what did you want to say?" He asks.

"Brandon." She pauses still not breaking eye contact. "I trust You and I love you." She says in a voice barely above a whisper, she breaks eye contact for the first time. Not wanting to see the rejection there in them.

Brandon uses a finger and places it under her chin and raises her eyes back to his.

"I Love You." He responds back as he leans in and kisses her again.

"So where do we go from here?" She asks.

"Inside to eat dinner I am all of a sudden starving." He smiles at her.

"Guys, always thinking with their stomach's." Callie laughs as she wraps an arm around his waist as he puts one around her shoulders as they head for the door.

"We can talk about the rest later ok." He asks.

"Sure, you have me now you're stuck with me." She smiles at him.

"Oh yeah like that is a bad thing." He says.

"Nope it is a very good thing." Callie says with a wide grin.

The group inside watching through the window sees them kiss then turn and start to walk toward the house. They quickly move back to the kitchen so as not to let them know they were spying on them.

Brandon and Callie walk in to the house and let their arms fall to their sides. As Callie goes to walk away Brandon reaches out and grabs her hand and pulls her back to him and kisses her again.

"What was that for?" Callie asks.

"What do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Nope not at all." She smiles.

"Good, but I figured it was my last chance for a couple of hours. So I decided to take advantage of the opportunity." He says.

"Well maybe we should take advantage of that opportunity one more time before we go into the kitchen." She tells him as she reaches up to kiss him again.

"Would you two come on already the rest of us are hungry. You guys can play kissy face later!" Jesus says from the kitchen door.

"Jesus!" Stef, Lena and Mariana say at the same time.

"What I am hungry! They can kiss later!" He says as Brandon and Callie walk into the kitchen with blushes on their faces.

"Guys I am sorry for a certain someone's lack of class." Mariana says.

"Don't worry about Mariana, I am sure me and Brandon are going to take a lot of teasing over the next few weeks. I just hope it doesn't get around school. That might may things awkward." Callie says.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. No one in this room will rat us out." Brandon says looking at the twins. "Right?"

"Of course we won't." The twins say together.

"I am not worried about any one in this house Brandon. But Talya knows something is up, and will be watching us like a hawk. But enough about that we can talk about it later. If Jesus doesn't eat soon he is going to waste away!" Callie says with a smirk on her face.

Her comment sends the room into a fit of laughter and loosens the tension that was thick in the air. They set down at the table and ate. All of them engaging is idle talk about different things that had occurred in the last couple of days.

After dinner Callie and Brandon go up to his room to talk. Once in the room Brandon closed the door completely, but Callie walks over and opens it a crack. Brandon looked at her with a perplexed look.

"I know they trust us, but I want them to see that we are trying to earn more and show that their faith in us is correct." Callie says.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Ok lets talk about the elephant in the room." Brandon says.

"Talya." Callie sighs.

"Yeah, what is bothering you?" Brandon asks.

"That she is going to tell everyone at school. If she does it will cause us major problems." Callie says.

"Well she may tell people, but we can't control that Callie."

"I know I wish we could."

"We can keep it at bay for a little while. We will just act friendly but not touch or kiss or anything like that, at least till the guardianship comes through. After that you two aren't in the foster system anymore. So it won't come back on you like it could have." Brandon says.

"Can we do that Brandon? Can we act like there is nothing going on?" Callie asks.

"I am not sure, I know for me it will be the hardest thing I have ever done." Brandon smiles at her.

"Me too, trust me when I say that. I want to scream it from the roof tops." Callie says.

"Lets wait for a while before we do that." Brandon laughs at her.

"Yeah I guess. But if the rumor does get started? We need a game plan, you know so we have the same story." Callie says.

"Just laugh at them and tell them it is ridiculous, nothing is going on." Brandon says,

"Ok I will try. I am sure most will believe me. No way would they think I could land a guy like you." Callie says.

"Hey thought we agreed none of that." Brandon says.

"What? I didn't say I didn't believe it, just that they won't." Callie says.

"Yeah but I want you to stop thinking like that too." Brandon says.

"Brandon I am going to do my level best not to fall back into that funk, cause I want this to work." She says motioning between the two of them with a finger. "But the reality is most people at the school, for one reason or another think I am a bad person. Or they think I am beneath them. Brandon No! I will deal with it as it is needed. You give me the strength to do that. Just knowing you are somewhere in that school and that you are thinking about me and loving me even if we can't show it yet, will give me the strength, so let me deal with them. If I need help, I promise you will be the first I ask. I am trusting you here, please don't make me regret that. Wow! It has been a long time since I said those words. But I just realized it, I do I trust you. That being said: screw Talya, I am happy truly happy for the first time since my mom died, and I am not going to let her ruin it. Screw that I am not going to let anyone ruin it."

"Ok, I will watch from afar while you handle those small minded people. I will be there if you need me, all you have to do is ask." Brandon says as the gears inside his head start to turn.

"Ok, well I have some home work I need to get done. Not going to let bad grades get in the way. You better not either or I will kick your butt." Callie says.

"I won't, I am a strait A student." Brandon smiles at her.

"Good now kiss me so I can go do my home work." Callie says.

"I don't know I think we should wait till after you get it done." Brandon smiles at her.

"What, no way Brandon. If you don't kiss me now I won't be able to think of any thing else. Which means I won't be able to get my work done." Callie fake pouts knowing he is teasing her.

"Ok." Brandon says chuckling as he bends down and kisses her.

"Ok now I can do my home work." Callie says as she walks at the door, she looks over her should and smiles. "We will continue this a little later."

"Anytime." Brandon says with a smile as she closes his door.

Lena and Stef are in their room getting ready for bed. It had been a long and trying day with a lot of emotions running ramped through everyone.

"What a day." Stef says as she falls onto the bed.

"Yeah! But we survived it." Lena says.

"Yeah. At least everyone is safe and happy for now." Stef says.

"Yeah but we have four teenagers and a 12 year old. Don't expect that to last." Lena says with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me." Stef says with a smile, but then gets a more serious look on her face. "You do know they aren't going to be able to keep this a secret don't you."

"I do, and to be honest I am not sure I want them to." Lena says.

"Why do you say that, you know the rules." Stef says.

"Stef I love you, you know I do. You have to stop looking at this from a cops point of view and start looking at it from a mom and guardian's point of view. Did you notice the difference in Callie tonight at dinner?" Lena asks.

"Yeah she was more open, and she joined the conversation more tonight. Oh duh! It has a lot to do with Brandon and how we are not trying to interfere in their relationship. Man what a difference a day makes." Stef says.

"Exactly. Today of all days I could understand her being closed off. She told her story in front of 5 strangers today. Don't look at me like that. For all intense purpose we are still strangers to them Stef. Jude is a lot more trusting, but I think it is because Callie has shielded him from a lot of things. But Callie has learned to not trust people. To not expect acceptance. To only rely on herself and Jude. But with Brandon it seems it is different. She seems to be able to open up to him, which in turn makes it easier for her to open up to us. Some how I think she is hiding a lot more secrets than we know." Lena says.

"So by letting them come out into the open, you think it is helping her come out of her shell." Stef says.

"Yeah, don't you?" Lena asks.

"Yeah I think you are right. We got two glimpses of the person Callie can be today. Now that you mention it I see it now. One the strong type that can stand up for herself. The other the sensitive caring and fun loving teenage she should be." Stef says.

"Yep. So that is why I am not sure I want them to hide it. I don't know the full repercussions of it coming out, but I think we can deal with it." Lena says.

"What if they take her away?" Stef asks.

"Honestly I don't think they will. I think we have enough evidence that says all of this is good for her. I mean that is what is the most important thing right. Her being happy and feeling like she belongs somewhere."Lena asks.

"Yeah you're right that is what is important." Stef says.

As they continue to get ready for bed there comes a knock at there door. They look at each other as if expecting something bad. Lena walks over and opens the door.

"Brandon? Is there something wrong?" Lena asks.

"No I just need to talk to you guys." He says with determination in his voice.

"Come in." Lena says as Stef comes in and sets on the bed.

"What's up B?" Stef asks.

"Well I am thinking about doing something, but I am not sure of the ramifications of my actions if I do." He says.

"Does this have something to do with Callie?" Lena asks.

"Yeah it does. See all of the time she has been in foster care, well lets just say that she has been told she is no good. I know she is no angel moms but she deserves better than that." He says.

"Ok B what are you thinking here?" Stef asks as Lena smiles thinking she knows what it is.

"I want to show everyone at our school that we are together. She thinks people won't believe Talya cause they think she doesn't deserve a guy like me. Problem is I am not sure I deserve her, but I plan on spending as much time as I can trying to prove I do." Brandon says.

"First of all B don't sell yourself short. Think you both deserve each other, and that you are good for each other. Lena got me to see something I over looked tonight, did you notice something about Callie tonight?" Stef asks.

"Kind of she was more relaxed tonight. Plus she talked more as well, joined in the conversation to." Brandon says.

"Yeah she did. B we think that a lot of it has to do with you and her getting together. We can't help but wonder what other secrets she is hiding. Maybe it is because she thinks no one will believe her. I think you can get her to open up to you and talk to you about her life. All of this is a good thing. But I see a change in you as well. You are happier than I have seen you in a long time. You are starting to challenge things more, trying to blaze your own path. All of this started about the time Callie came here. So I think she is good for you too. So I say if it is something you want son then do what you have to." Stef says

"You want to know what would or could happen if you did show ever one that you two are together so people might look at her a little different?" Lena asks.

"Yes, yes I do." Brandon says.

"Honestly Brandon I am not sure. We are filing for Guardianship, so maybe nothing. Or maybe we would have to fight a little harder to keep her in the house." Lena answers.

"But the one thing I know B, is that we will find a way to make it work. So you do what you think you have to do." Stef says.

"Ok, um thanks. I guess I should go practice some more. Yes I know headphones." He laughs as he closes the door behind him.

"Well I would say be ready for a storm tomorrow." Stef smiles at Lena.

"Yeah some how I think you are right." Lena laughs back.

Brandon has watched from afar for the last 3 days just like he said he would. He has watched everything that Callie said would happen turn out to be true. Talya had been a one person wrecking crew. She has been spreading rumors about Callie left and right. He can see it in Callie's eyes she is starting to wear down. Hell he didn't even think it would go this far.

"But the long Talya talked the more people made fun of Callie. Calling her names and making fun of her. They had agreed with Callie saying there was no way she could ever land a guy like me. That is was just some kind of fantasy that Callie was living in.

So it came to this point on a Wednesday just as lunch was starting that found Brandon about to put his plan in play. He thought back to his moms saying that they would find a way to deal with it, and that they would fight to keep her. He watched as Talya and one of her friends bumped into Callie causing her to spill her lunch. He sees Lena out of the corner of his eye and looks at her as if to say; 'I am going to do this.' he watches as she looks at Callie and nods her head. That was all Brandon needed as he was on his feet before the first nod was finished.

He walked over to Callie and helped her pick up her tray. She looks him in the eyes asking what he was doing. Before she could think or even protest he was kissing her. Right there in the lunch area were god and everyone could see. Her breath caught for a second making her forget to kiss back, but it was only for a second. Then like she always did when he kissed her she threw all of her emotion into the kiss. The kiss lasted for a good minute or two. When they broke apart resting their foreheads together, both a little breathless, she smiled at him.

"People can see." She says.

This cause them both to burst into a fit of laughter and it is only then that they realize how quiet it had been. It was like every one had stopped talking at once just to watch them kiss. Leave it to Jesus to spoil the quietness.

"About time now maybe all of the stuck ups will shut up! I swear I was going to punch a couple of them if they didn't stop. And no Callie we don't really think you are an alien sent to capture Brandon. But I do have to admit that was one of the funnier if totally not true rumors. Besides look at him why would aliens want him when they could have me!" He says with a smile.

"No offense Jesus but if that head gets any bigger your aren't going to be able to get in the door at home. Besides I think you are completely wrong. If you ask me Brandon would be the first one they would take, I know I did." Callie says looking right at Talya.

"Ouch, that had to of hurt." Mariana says as she walks by Talya to join Brandon and Callie. "Come on guys lets go somewhere else where the air isn't so stuffy." Mariana says as Jesus and Lexi Join them.

"I couldn't agree more, it is starting to smell a little rank in here." Lexi says as she gives Callie's arm a little squeeze.

The five of them turn to walk away, but Callie just can't leave it alone. She has been the subject of everyone's scrutiny for the last 3 days and she had been at about her snapping point when Brandon had done what he did. But now it was time for a little pay back. She turned around and marched right up to Talya's table and place both hands on her table fist down.

"By the way Talya, just so we can get this rumor out of the way. I know you read my Journal, so I know you know what it said. But I want to clear it up right here and now. The guy Liam, yeah him well he raped me. I didn't want it and I should never have had been forced. So do you have anything else you want to say about while we are face to face? Or are you going to wait till my back is turned and then start talking?" Callie says with a seriousness in her voice and eyes.

Brandon had walked back with Callie toward Talya and had stood by and listen to Callie blow up Talya's last bit of info. He knew there was no way she would ever be able to get people to believe Callie had wanted it and not been raped.

"Callie, come on walk away. Don't do this." Brandon says, she looks him in the eye and nods.

"Yeah, you're right she isn't worth it cause then I couldn't do this cause I would be grounded." She says as she Kisses Brandon one more time before they turn and walk away arm in arm.

As they walk by Lena she gives them a quick smile.

"Wait in my office guys." She tells them.

"OK." Brandon says.

The five of them walk to Lena's office and sit out side her door waiting on her to get there. She walks in and has all of them come into her office. She hates what she is going to have to do, but knows this has to be handled by the book.

"OK this is how this has to happen. It pains me to do it, but Brandon, Callie and Jesus you will be going home for the rest of the week. Now I know you may think I am being mean here, but I am not. What you guys did made me so proud of you, but we have to handle this by the book. Which means a 3 day suspension. I can get away with letting you come back Monday cause I am sending you home today. Mariana you and Lexi will not get a suspension but rather have to get the homework assignments for these 3. are we clear on all of this?" Lena asks.

"Yes Ma'am." Came from all of them.

"Callie what is going to happen now?" Jude asks her as he walks into her bedroom with Brandon sitting next to her.

"What do you mean Jude?" She asks.

"I mean now that you guys have come out at school, does that mean we are going to get removed from here?" He asks.

"I don't know Jude, I just don't know." She says.

"I knew it!" Jude say loudly.

"What Jude?" Callie asks.

"You have to ruin everything don't you. We had a chance here, and now it is all gone! You're selfish and only think about you. You say you care about me but you always mess things up and not just for you but me too. You know we are a package deal, that they won't split us up!" Jude says showing how upset he is.

"Hey hold it right there Jude." Brandon starts but Callie puts a hand on his arm, he nods but then continues in a softer tone. "No Callie it is my turn to speak. Look Jude we don't know what the out come is going to be, but the moms will figure it out. As for you thinking your sister don't really care about you. Tell me who was it that came and got you when you were still stuck in that bad home? Tell me something else Jude, is it only you that gets to be happy? Your sister doesn't get to be happy. You have to understand she is older than you bud. Does she want you happy and safe and in a good home, you bet.

But she also wants those things, but she wants to be happy. I want to be happy. You see that is what we give to each other Jude. We make each other happy. I for one am not going to hide the fact that I love your sister. She is amazing, caring, smart, And more beautiful than any thing I have ever seen. So no you don't get to come in here and try to make her feel guilty about this. Neither of us our going to feel guilty about loving each other."

"Brandon maybe you should give me a little while so I can talk to him." Callie says, Brandon nods his head and goes to stand up but she turns his head toward her and kisses him before he leaves. "I will come find you when we are done."

"OK." He says as he walks out the door.

"Look little brother I know you are worried about this. I can understand that. But it is like Brandon said we, me and him deserve to be happy too don't we?" Callie asks.

"Yeah you do Callie I am sorry. I just don't want to have to leave this place. I like it here, I am making friends here. No one judges me here. At least not in the house. For once since mom died I see myself in a place I can call home. So I will not say anything more bad about you and Brandon. I know you must be worried as much as me." Jude says.

"I know, I am worried, but I can't let that control me any more Jude. If it comes to it I will make sure that it is only me that gets removed." She tells him.

"No Callie, I want both of us to stay together. If it can't be here than where ever else they decide to send us." Jude says.

"OK Jude, but I think we will get to stay. Stef and Lena seem like they have it under control." Callie says.

"I hope so." He says.

"OK go do your homework. Jude remember Brandon was really trying to be mean, he just wants everyone to stop telling us what we can and can't do." Callie informs him.

"So he isn't really mad at me?" Jude asks.

"Nope, it will be ok Jude." Callie says as he leaves her and Mariana's room.

Callie sits on her bed and runs through her head everything that has happened in the last week. She knows her luck isn't this good and something is going to go wrong some where. What she needs to do is figure out what, when, where, and what she can do to if not stop then limit the damage.

The places where she thinks it may happen is at the trial of Liam or with Bill finding out and maybe blocking the guardianship. She know how to stop the blocking part, at least for Jude. As long as he was safe then she could deal with what ever happens to her.

She gets up out of bed and walks across to Brandon's room. She softly knocks on the door. She is a little surprised when he opens it as if he had been waiting just on the other side for her.

"Was you waiting?" She puts thought to voice.

"I was." He smiles at her.

"Brandon, I need to talk to your moms, and I would like you there as I do. Cause it will effect you one way or another." Callie says.

"Callie, you're scaring me here." Brandon says.

"I'm sorry I am not trying to scare you. Brandon you have me now, and I don't plan on us ever breaking up. But we have to consider that we may have to alter our relationship, at least for a time." Callie says.

"Why? You think us coming out is going to cause problems?" He asks.

"With my luck Yeah. Please lets go talk to your moms so I only have to say this one time ok." She says as a tear forms in the corner of her eye.

He just nods and reaches out and takes her hand. They leave his room and walk to the mom's room and softly know. The open the door and walk in still holding hands when they here a come in.

"Brandon, Callie, is there something wrong?" Lena asks.

"Maybe." Callie says as Stef walks into the room.

"OK what is it, as a family we can handle it together." Stef says.

"Alright, but please let me finish before you say anything." Callie says.

"OK." Both Lena and Stef say.

"This last week has been amazing, it really has. I don't think you two realize just what it means to me and Jude of what you are doing for us. As for you Brandon never in my life have I ever thought I would find someone as amazing as you are. You challenge me to be better, to believe in myself. Slowly I am starting to realize that maybe I do deserve someone like you. No Brandon let me get this out please." She says as he is about to say something, Stef grabs him and gives him a hug as she can clearly see the tears in Callie's eyes. "With all that is good that has been happening, I know mine and Jude's luck. Something is going to go wrong. My job as his sister is to try to figure out what and limit the impact on him. Now I know odds are against me in the trial, so I don't think that is it. Which means this thing with me and Brandon is going to blow up in our faces. Please let me finish. When it does I need all of you to do me a favor. I need you to let me go to the group home and keep Jude. As long as I know he is safe and here where he will be happy and cared for I will be ok. Brando we will still be able to see each other, just not as much as now. I am not walking away from you Brandon, not now not ever, but I have to think of Jude before myself. I know that may be hard for you to understand but it is true. Never doubt I love you, but you have to understand I love my little brother too, and I have to keep him safe."

Brandon doesn't say anything he just walks over takes her hands in his and reaches down and kisses her. When they break the kiss he smiles at her before looking back at his mom's.

"Callie, I told you once you are not disposable. That hasn't changed, you are not useless regardless of what you may have been told." Stef says.

"Callie honey come here and sit down." Lena says as Callie sits.

Lena and Stef both put their arms around her and gives her a hug, that is all it takes for the damn to break. Tears start freely flowing down Callie's cheeks as she breaks down. Brandon sees this and wants to rush to her to comfort her, but holds back. He knows now is the time to let the moms have their say.

"Callie shush it is ok sweetheart. First of all we don't plan on allowing them to take either of you from us for any reason. We will fight every step of the way for you two to stay here. Wait, you wanted us to let you finish please allow me to as well. But if it comes down to it we will abide by your wishes." Lena says.

"What wait no way!" Brandon says.

"Brandon you have to! I will not be the cause of Jude being taken from here. It is that or we go our separate ways. So tell me which do you want?" Callie asks as Brandon looks at his feet. "Thought that might be your response."

"Callie maybe we should all take the night and think about this. We can talk more tomorrow." Stef says.

"Ok can I go to my room now." She asks.

"Of course." Lena says as Callie gets up and leaves the room never looking at Brandon, as he goes to follow Stef grabs his arm.

"B let her go. I know this is hard for you, but you have to respect her wishes. Even if that means doing as she asks when every fiber of your being is telling you to scream no." Stef says.

"Mom I get that I do, but I just can't let her go." Brandon says.

"And you think we can. You know Brandon I am happy that you and Callie have such a deep connection. But you are forgetting that we have a connection with her as well. That we don't want to see her go anywhere either. But by us letting you guys make your own choice like adults and act on your feelings, we also expect you too act like adults. Some times we don't always get what we want or expect. Doesn't mean that you don't keep fighting for what you want. That is what Callie is doing. She wants Jude safe and happy. She wants that to, but is willing to sacrifice her living here for Jude to be able to just so you two can continue to see each other." Lena says.

"Yeah B don't you get it, she would rather Jude be here and safe and happy and her in a group home so that you two can still see each other. She is making the ultimate sacrifice here. And you are acting like she is doing it to walk away from you." Stef says.

"I never thought of it that way." Brandon says looking at the ground knowing now that he had done wrong.

"It is ok Brandon, give her some time, she will come to you so you two can talk. You can explain it then and make it right. Just never lie to her Brandon and you two will be ok." Lena says.

"Ok I think I am going to go to so homework and maybe practice a little." Brandon says.

"Ok B, but remember let her come to you." Stef says again.

"Ok." He says as he walks out of the room.

He heads back to his room trying to piece together what it is he is going to say when he does get to talk to her. He knows his moms are right and that he can't push this, he has to let her come to him. At which point he will tell her how much of a jerk he was, just maybe not in those words. All he knows for sure is that he can't lose her now that he has her.

**A/N: **Since I haven't been getting the response I thought I would from this story I must assume that people don't like it. So this will be my last post for this story for a while. For all of the people who have read it up till now I want to say thanks. I am sure I will finish it and then maybe post it all in one lump sum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brandon is alone in his room. He has been sitting at the keyboard for an hour now trying in vain to make himself play. He had tried to do his homework but couldn't get motivated to do it either. He kept replaying what had happened in the moms room. Why couldn't he have seen what she was doing? So here he was a couple of hours removed from that debacle, still sitting in his room alone.

How does this seem like a good thing? He knows what his mom said was right and that he had to let her come to him, just why does it have to take so long? His mind has been running through the speech he wants to give when she does come to him. He just doesn't want to lose her, somehow he has to get her to see that was all he was trying to do. He doesn't want them to take Jude away any more than she does. But he doesn't want her to go away either.

What is worse is tomorrow is the meeting with the ADA about her court case. He knows she is worried about that as well. It seems like she can never catch a break, and he had to go and make it worse. Well if she ever talks to me again I will fix things. It is after midnight so he isn't sure if they will get to talk tonight or not but he has hope.

Callie had been standing at Brandon's doorway for a few minutes watching him sit at his keyboard. She knows he was just trying to keep them together, but she has to put Jude first.

"Brandon, can we talk?" Callie says from his door way.

"Wow, you startled me. As quiet as the house is I should have heard you." Brandon says.

"Yeah well you learn to be quiet when you are in the foster system. Can we talk?" Callie asks.

"Sure come in. We can talk." He says.

She walks in and closes the door all the way. She looks at him for a moment before she walks over and sits on the bed. She looks at the floor gathering her thoughts as she contemplates her words.

"Brandon, remember you telling me about your moms coming to you and asking if the twins could come and live with you guys?" Callie starts.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember your answer, you said that you told them yes because you figured there was enough to go around. Remember that?"

"Yeah Callie, what's your point?" Brandon asks.

"My point is you don't know what it is like to not have enough."

"So what I am not suppose to be upset about this?" Brandon asks.

"No it means you don't know what it is like to wonder why the people who brought you into this world, the ones who are suppose to love you more than anything, don't. You don't know what it is like to wonder if the next place they put you in will get you beaten, or told you are no good. Or if maybe even the worse thing you will get raped. You don't know what it is like to have to piss someone who is drunk off at you so they will take their frustration out on you instead of your little brother. You don't know what it is like to have to pick yourself up out of a pool of your own blood from getting beaten because your brother spilled some milk. I love you Brandon I do, but sitting here in your warm safe house with people who love you makes you naive to what goes on in the real world for foster kids. Having both of your parents still in your life means you don't know what it is like to be with out that. You have a bad day and you get to come home and talk to your moms and they help you fix it, or get over it, or cheer you up. For kids like me and Jude we get to crawl into a corner and hope we don't get noticed." She pauses and then takes her shirt off revealing her sports bra, she turns slightly so he can see her back, she raises the back of the sports bra enough so Brandon gets the whole picture. She has several scars on her back from what appears to be belts and sticks. "You don't know what it feels like to have to carry these scars around, and on one hand regret having them so much you want to cry, but on the other glad you do cause it means your little brother doesn't. You don't know what it is like to have to do disgusting thing to keep your brother safe. You see Brandon I have seen and been put through a lot of bad shit in my life even being as young as I am, so I know a good thing when I see it, maybe more than the normal person. So when I say not to fight me on this I mean it Brandon. I would rather be in a group home and Jude be here in a warm, safe and loving place, and us still being able to see each other, cause as I said I know a good thing when I see it. I know it will be hard to see me leave, it will be hard for me to go, but it is something I have to do."

Brandon gets out of his chair and walks to where she is sitting. He reaches out and touches her scars on her back with a shaking finger. He slowly traces them one at a time as he looks her in the eyes and begins to speak.

"You know I was sitting here feeling like a complete heal cause of what I did earlier. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel worse than I did when you first walked in here. Now I feel like a complete ass. Callie I will do whatever it is you want me to do. But I do understand you want your brother safe. But you have to understand that I want the same thing for you. I love you Cal and I want you here with me. But if it comes down to it I will not protest if they take you. I am sorry for all of the bad stuff that has happened to you." He says.

"Not your fault." She says.

He leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek as he brushes some hair out of her face.

"It doesn't have to be my fault, for me to feel bad." That is all it took for the flood gates to open once again and she breaks down crying slumping into his arms.

Through her sobs a very chilling tale unfolds about her life. The physical and mental abuse and the rape that he already knows about are just a part of the horrible life she has lived so far. There were other occasions of exploitation as well as more physical abuse. Things like in one home Jude was used a leverage against her to set as a peep show. The guy sold tickets for people to come see her sit in a chair topless. No one was allowed to tough her but could look all they wanted. Shortly after her and Jude had been removed from the home the guy had been arrested.

All in all it was a harrowing tale that Brandon wished he had never heard. Not because it made him think less of Callie, quite the opposite to be exact. He now had more respect and was more in awe of her because of it. How this beautiful creature could have survived all the things she has and still be this kind, caring, intelligent girl that was sitting in his arms, he had no clue. One thing was for sure Callie Jacobs was a lot tougher than people knew, maybe even tougher than she knew.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that condom your mom gave you?" She asks some time later.

"Yeah, look I know I said I hoped it would happen soon, but I had no idea of all the things that have been done to you. I will throw it away." Brandon says.

"I want you to throw away the wrapper." Callie says.

"Callie you don't have to do that to prove anything to me. We don't have to do this right now, I said I would wait and I will. You don't have to be scared I will run into the arms of someone else cause we aren't having sex. Why do you want to do this now?" Brandon says as he got up and moved away from her.

"Brandon that has nothing to do with it. For once in my life I want to know what it is like to be with someone who really loves me. With someone who is going to cherish the memory and moment as much as me. To be with someone in an intimate way and not feel used and dirty. To have someone who loves me and who wants to be with me, touch me and hold me and kiss me. For that person to make love to me so for once I know what it is like. Brandon since I have gotten here you have been nothing but nice to me. Even when I gave you every reason to hate me. You came with me to get Jude out of that house. You have tried to help me in every way that you could. You pushed for us to be together even when I was scared of it and doubted it. You are the love of my life and I want to share this part of me with you and only you. So sweetheart I am going to count to ten and then I am going to come over there and start kissing you. So if you don't want this to happen you are going to have to stop me. 1" Callie tells him.

"Callie."

"2"

"Hold it."

"3"

"Callie?"

"4"

"Wow."

"5"

She raises her eyebrows at him saying wow, but does not stop the count. She meant what she said he was going to have to stop her.

"6"

"Callie, I am not sure I can resist if you start." Brandon says.

"7"

"Please."

"8"

He looks her in the eyes and sees nothing but love. There is no pain as if she feels he is forcing her. She has started to walk toward him, not once breaking eye contact.

"9"

"Callie make sure this is what you really want before you say that last number. Make sure you don't feel like you are being forced for what ever reason cause once we do this there is no going back." Brandon says.

"I don't think I have wanted anything more in my life. I love you. 10."

With that she starts to kiss him as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. He returns the kiss but stands motionless as she is taking his shirt off. She slowly moves her fingers down his bare chest as she trails kisses behind her fingers. She moves slowly around him trailing her fingers with kisses. She can feel him start to respond to her touches and kisses.

"Callie?" He says in a husky voice.

"I want this Brandon." She says as she comes to stand in front of him again. She gentle tugs his belt open and reaches for the button on his jeans.

Brandon had been motionless through out Callie's motions as she kissed her way around his body. When she came to stand back in front of him and told him she wanted this he knew he was losing the battle that was raging inside his head. He was worried this was her attempt at keeping him because she was afraid he would leave her if she didn't give him sex. But with those words and her undoing his belt then reaching for his button his resolve broke.

He reaches down and grabs her hands and raises them above her head. Her look is one of surprise at first, till his lips find hers in a passion driven kiss that takes both of their breathes away. He slowly moves his kisses down her jaw line to the pulse point on her neck. He hears a moan escape her lips when he hits the pulse point. His hands have been exploring her body gentle taking their time so he gets to know it through touch. He reaches her sports bra and pulls back looking her in the eyes, quietly asking for permission. When she nods her head he slips his fingers under it and cautiously and begins to lift it off of her. She raises her arms again allowing him to take it off. He lets it slide from his fingers as he takes in her bare Breasts.

"Beautiful." He says as he lifts her chin and starts kissing her again.

Callie is terrified as he removes her bra. She will be standing in front of the person she loves half naked. Her soul and her body will be bare for him to see. She impulsively lowers her eyes toward the floor, when a finger lifts her chin and she hears the one word no one has ever said about her in a romantic setting, beautiful. Here in this setting she felt it more than any other time in her life. She pulls him closer want skin on skin contact.

When their bare chest come in contact with each other both receive a jolt as if being shocked. The heat quickly begins to build as they move toward his bed. His kisses have found their way to her scar on her chest. With each lite kiss a little more of the pain melts away. Before they get to the bed he starts circling her body with kisses paying close attention to each scar on her body kissing each one. As each kiss lands on a scar the pain slowly fades from her memory. As if his kisses hold a magical healing power that makes the memories fade and the pain to leave.

"Oh my God." She says in a whisper.

He moves back to stand in front of her and touches her pants. Again she nods her approval and he removes them as smoothly as he can. She then reaches out and unbuttons his pants and tugs them down to where he can step out of them. Again he reaches out and takes hold of her panties and she nods again and they are soon discarded with the rest of her clothes. His boxers hit the floor as the last barrier between them is tossed aside they both get their first looks at each other in all of their glory.

Foe the first time Brandon sees the faded scars on her legs. He reaches down and touches them gentle with his fingers. Callie slowly backs her way the rest of the way to the bed. Together they get in and crawl under the covers. He moves over top of her and looks her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? We can stop now and not go any farther. I promise I won't be mad." He says.

"Brandon, open the condom." Callie says.

**A/N: **I was not going to post anymore chapters till I had the story completely finished. But the more I thought about it the more I realized I was dishonoring the friend this story is about. True I am using the characters from the show, also true is that Callie went through something similar to what my friend did. Where it differs is my friend endured the sexual abuse for a little over a year, Callies was one time. Also where Callie is going to survive my friend did not. So I will continue to post chapters as I get them done, regardless if I get reviews or not. Also the scars Callie doesn't have, at least not the physical ones, or they haven't shown any other than the bruises in the first episode. Those all belong to my friend. I hope the people who are reading it are enjoying it, thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N: **OK here is the next chapter. I had someone email me instead of leaving a review saying I should write more sex scenes into my stories. I normally leave it up to the read to think what they want to think happened. But I did include a sex scene in this chapter. Plus there will be a flash back in a later chapter of what happened that night. So you will get all the juicy details eventually. Next chapter will deal with the trial and it's after effects. **As always read and review.**

Callie suddenly awoke to an annoying beeping coming from Brandon's desk.

"Brandon what is that?" Callie asks.

"Oh my alarm on my cell phone. I wanted to wake up early so you could go back to your room before anyone else wakes up." He says as he jumps out of bed and grabs his phone to turn off the alarm.

He turns around and sees Callie setting half way up in bed. The sheet has fallen allowing him to see her breasts as he walks back to the bed. He slips back under the covers and pulls her close to him. She accepts readily and lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I know some where out there in this world someone has come up with the words to express what last night meant to me, but I can't think of them right now." Callie tells him while tracing circles on his chest with her nail.

"I am not so sure there are words for what happened last night. And I am now more sure than ever that I have to prove myself worthy of you. You completely amazed me last night. I love you." Brandon tells her as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too. I will make you a deal, if you stop trying to prove you are worthy of me I will stop thinking you are to good for me and that you can do a whole lot better than me. OK?" She asks.

"OK."

"Cause Brandon some how I think we were fated to meet. You now know all the bad stuff that happened to me in the past 7 years. I told you everything last night. I have told you things I have never told another living soul. With the kind of life I have had, the things I have done to protect my brother, I stopped believing in guardian angels long ago. Now though I think god has finally decided to step in and help me." Callie says.

"How is that?" Brandon asks.

"Cause he gave me you, your my guardian angel Brandon." She says with tears in her eyes.

With out thought, Brandon leans down and captures her lips with his. She can see the single tear roll down his cheek. She kisses him back showing him just how much she loves him. Once they pull back from each other she uses her thumb and wipes a way the tear that fell .

"That is another reason why. He saw fit to not only let me find love, but find it with someone who loves me with his whole heart. As long as I know I have you, I can deal with anything." She smiles at him through her tears.

He kisses her again, this time laying her back down on the bed as he hovers over her. Their kisses turn from gentle to passionate. His hands roaming over her body. She says his name as he is kissing her, and it makes him pull back slightly.

"As much as I would love to do this again, we can't." Callie says.

"What, why?" He asks.

"Cause we used the last condom last night. Sorry but I don't even want to think what would happen if the unthinkable happened." Callie says.

"Yeah your right. OK so maybe you should go back to your room and I should take a nice cold shower." He says as he gets up and pulls on his boxers. He gathers her clothes and starts to hand them to her in bed. She jumps out and walks over to him and takes them out of his hand. She then starts to get dressed.

"What? After last night you think I am going to care if you see me naked?" Callie smiles at him.

"No I guess not." He chuckles.

She walks over and reaches up and kisses him. As she is doing this she slides her hand inside his boxers and grabs him then smiles when he grunts. She then looks him in the eyes.

"Just like you shouldn't care if I see you naked. There are no more barriers between us Brandon ask me in question you want and I will answer truthfully. Ask me to do anything and I will, so long as it does not hurt Jude or any one else in this house. I am yours now heart, soul and body. The only thing I ask is that you use a condom. That is the only limit I will set for you." Callie says releasing him.

"The same goes for you. You can ask me anything I will answer it or do it, as you say so long as it does not involve anyone in this house getting hurt." Brandon says.

"Really, hum will have to think about that." Callie looks at the startled look on his face and chuckles. "Relax anything I ask you to do, you will enjoy as much as me. Now I need to get to my room so kiss me one last time." She says walking up to him again, this time fully clothed.

"Hum, now that is something I don't mind doing." He says as he bends down and kisses her. "I will see you a little later this morning."

"Just remember I will be thinking of things as well. There are a couple things I have wanted to try but never got to." He says with a smile.

"Translation: Talya wouldn't let you." Callie says with a smile.

"Something like that. Just didn't want to mention her name." Brandon says.

"Brandon it is fine." She says as she walks over to him and starts kissing him leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. She makes it to his boxers and lowers them to the floor as she sinks down on her knees. "You mean like this." She take him in her mouth.

"Callie." He hisses. " You don't have to do this."

"Would you rather I let you take a cold shower?" She says as she starts moving up and down on his shaft.

"God Callie, you keep that up and it won't take long." He says in a grunt.

She hums as she pulls it out just long enough to lick the tip and then slides it back into her mouth, Brandon is now pumping his hips in rhythm to her boobing. She quickens her pace causing him to take a sudden intake of breath and stop moving altogether.

"Callie stop." He says as he tries to pull her up. "Callie I mean it stop."

She refuses to be stopped as she picks the pace up even more. Soon all Brandon can do is stand there and fight what he knows is about to happen. His undoing is when she somehow licks the tip again never taking him out of her mouth. He explodes in her mouth and has to bite down on his hand to keep from yelling.

"Why didn't you stop. I didn't want to do that in your mouth." Brandon says.

"Did you enjoy it?" Callie asks.

"You know I did." He tells her.

"Then stop complaining and enjoy what it is we did. As long as you liked it, then it will happen again." She says.

"Maybe, but next time it is my turn." Brandon says.

"OK, just remember to keep your cool. We don't want anyone figuring out what we did last night." She says.

"If they do it will be OK." Brandon says.

"Yeah maybe, maybe you are right. But we did have sex several times under their roof. I don't want to push my luck OK." Callie says.

"OK, see you in a couple of hours." Brandon says.

Everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast when Brandon makes his way down. He knows Callie told him to play it cool. But isn't it normal and cool to kiss your girlfriend when you first see her? So he doesn't hesitate he calmly walks over and gives her a quick kiss before greeting everyone else.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning." They all say at once.

"How did you sleep?" Stef asks.

"Good, really good actually." Brandon says.

"I am glad we kept getting woke up by some loud noises." Stef says.

As the words leave her mouth both Brandon and Callie seem to find the floor very interesting. The blushes on their faces almost identical. Neither of them look up as Jesus speaks.

"I didn't hear anything last night."

"Me either." Mariana says.

"I was sleeping." Jude tells them.

"Hum must have been hearing things then." Lena says with a smile.

"Hey guys can you guys find something to do for a little bit we need to talk to Callie about her case." Stef says.

"Sure, Jude want to go play a video game?" Jesus asks.

"Sure maybe one day I will get good enough to beat you." Jude says, Mariana smacks Jesus in the back of the head a nods to Jude when Jude wasn't looking. 'Let him win once in a while' she mouths to Jesus, who holds up his hands and nods. This cause smirks to break out on all the faces in the room but Judes.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing little brother go play your video game." Callie smiles at him.

"OK." Jude says as him and Jesus makes a be-line strait up stairs to play.

"Yeah I need to call Lexi too see if maybe she wants to go to the beach later." Mariana says as she heads up stairs.

"I will let you guys talk." Brandon says.

"No you can stay." Callie says, he nods and then moves to stand by her side.

"OK so what is it you want to talk about?" Callie asks.

"OK since you are both here, lets talk about the elephant in the room. We know what happened last night." Stef says.

"Look moms, we started talking about what had happened. You know me screwing up. Well some how in the course of our talk, Callie broke down and told me everything that has happened to her since she has been in the foster care. You should see her back and legs. When she started showing me the scars." He is interrupted.

"Scars?" Lena asks.

"Yeah she has scars on her back and legs." Brandon says as Callie has not raised her head to meet any ones eyes yet.

"OK continue." Stef says giving Lena a look that says we will deal with the scars later.

"Ok well like I was saying when I seen the scars I just wanted to take away all of the pain they had caused her. The only thing that came to mind was to kiss the pain away. So I did I started kissing each scar. As I did this she relaxed more and more." He says but Callie's hand on his arm stops him.

"It was like each kiss he placed on a scar made it stop hurting, like it was magic. I have never felt anything like it. No I don't think it was really magic, but it did work. What happened last night was my fault all the way. Cause as he was kissing away years of pain and embarrassment, I began to wonder what it would be like to make love to someone who I want to do that with and who I knew loved me, and who I loved. So I made the move and he went along with it. So yes we are both to blame for it, but most is on me. I have never felt that loved since my mom died. I am sorry for doing that in your house, and I promise I won't let it happen again. But I don't regret doing it." Callie takes up and finishes the story.

"No Callie. Sorry but I won't let you take most of the blame for this. I knew what I was doing, it was not teenage hormones taking over. I wanted the same answer you did what would it be like. So it is just as much my fault as yours. But were we differ is here." He says then looks his mom's in the eyes and begins to speak again. "I am sorry for waking you up. I am sorry that we didn't plan this out a little better. But I will not now nor ever be sorry we did what we did. It was the most amazing night of my life, and I will not feel guilty nor will I feel bad about it. I also won't say it won't happen again. I will say we will try not to let it happen under your roof again."

Stef is watching as both give their speech. She notices that as Brandon is talking Callie raises her head and looks them in the eye. She reaches out and takes Brandon's hand in hers. When she does she notices that Brandon's voice gets a little stronger and he has more determination.

"Ok you two hang on a second here. Brandon there is no way we could be mad at you. How can we give you condoms and tell you to be safe with Talya, and then tell you something completely different with Callie. Neither of us are hypocrites. What I will say is this. With what will be coming up soon, the trial, you should use extreme cation. Also if you don't want anyone to know what is going on, maybe you should learn to be a little quiter while doing it." Stef says.

"And always use condoms." Lena adds.

"Huh?" Callie says.

"You ok Callie?" Lena asks.

"Did I land in the twilight zone or something here?" Callie asks, causing Brandon to laugh. "What is so funny Brandon? We just admitted that we had sex, and in their house no less. Making enough noise to wake them up, and they tell us to next time not make as much noise. What I have been brought up around, admitting what I did would have found me in a group home before you guys even ate lunch. So you will have to forgive me if at first the best thing I can come up with is HUH." Callie says.

They all look at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. She is looking at them as if they have lost their damn minds. Stef sees this and holds up a finger telling her to give them a few minutes so they can catch their breaths.

"Callie we have always been open and honest with Brandon about sex. We give him condoms so he will use them. We aren't mad, anyone can see what you shared last night was not normal teenage sex. That it touched both of you and a much deeper basis. They two of you are good for each other. When Brandon was talking you actually looked us in the eye, not only that but when you took his hand, his voice got stronger. You two strength to the other with out thought anymore. That normally takes years to develop. So no Callie we aren't mad. Just don't wake us up again." Lena says.

"Yeah what she said." Stef finally gets out through her laughter.

"Now about the trial." Lena says which sobers everyone up quickly.

"Can we go back to talking about the sex? Everyone was laughing then." Callie pauses then starts again when she sees them smile. "Look I know it is going to be hard, but I think I will be fine with your guys help."

"Ok well the ADA will be here soon to discus the case. Brandon again I think it would be better for you to not be in the room." Stef says.

"OK. I can wait upstairs." He says.

"I will come find you when it is over." Callie says.

Callie, Stef and Lena are sitting at the kitchen table watching the ADA look over some papers in his file. He looks up at them then down at the papers again.

"Callie it says here you have a bite mark on your left breast. Would you mind if I took a picture of that. Not only that but I would like for you to go to a doctor's appointment I have set up for you. This doctor will take a cast of the bite mark so we can try to match it to Liam's teeth. If we can do that then we may have a chance. If they can't due to the fact it happened almost 2 years ago, then I am afraid this case will never make it to a jury. The judge will throw it out." He says.

"How is that possible? This guy raped a minor girl." Stef asks.

"You're right he did, but with out the teeth marks, it becomes her word against his. Sorry but with her record and the files we have of the trouble she has been in. just no way a judge binds this over for jury trial. Now there is a way that we may be able to get him." He says.

"How is that?" Lena asks.

"Well if the sex was consensual, given the age of each of them. That would constitute statutory rape. He could get up to a year in jail. But he would have to report as a sex offender for at least 15 years or so. Which means his parents won't be able to foster again." The ADA says.

"What?" Lena and Stef say, but hold what ever else they were going to say when Callie raises a hand.

"Let me get this strait. You are saying they won't believe me when I say he raped me, but will believe me when I say I wanted to have sex with him?" Callie asks.

"Essentially yes I am." He says

"Ok then. If there is nothing else can I go to my room?" Callie asks.

"The picture please." He says.

"Oh yeah almost forgot the fake proof he did what I say he did." She says as she pulls her shirt and bra down so he can see then take a picture of her bite make. She then straitens out her shirt and heads upstairs.

"I know this is hard to hear, but I have to be honest. That girl has a bad record when it comes to situations like this. I wish there was more that I could do."

"You have done enough. Thanks for coming you have a nice day." Stef says.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N: **OK peeps the trial is here. I will be leaning toward what happened in the show instead of real life. For in real life it took over a year for it to get settled, and the guy still didn't get what he deserved. Next chapter will have the date, plus I will catch up on some of the other people. As always **read and review! **Thanks to the ones who have reviewed. It helps me move forward.

Callie ran up the stairs and into her room and laid down on her bed. She was upset and pissed that the only way to get Liam to pay for what he did was to lie about it. Could she do it, could she give up her last bit of dignity and lie? She was in deep thought when there came a knock on her door. Brandon was standing there.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" He asks.

"Sure." She says as she watches him come in and sit at the desk.

"So, want to tell me how it went?" He asks.

"Not great, not what I expected at all to be honest." Callie says.

"OK, well what happened?" He asks her.

"Yeah well, like they were ever going to believe me." She says.

"What? Are you saying the ADA didn't believe you?" Brandon asks.

"No he said that a jury wouldn't and that it might not even make it to trial any way." Callie says.

"OK, Well I am sure it is going to work out- um some how- sometimes you just have to have faith..." He is interupted.

"No No No." She kind of give a sarcastic chuckle. "You do not get to say those things to me. I don't live in this Magical world where everything always works out! OK so please stop with the peep talks and you telling me everything is going to be OK, because do you know what they want me to do next? They want me to lie. He said the only way to get a jury to believe me is if I lie. So tell me Brandon how is that OK?" She asks with tears running down her cheek.

"I don't know." He says shaking his head.

"I didn't think so." She says as she wipes her eyes and gets up and goes to leave.

"Callie wait, don't walk away." Brandon says.

"No Brandon I need to be alone." She says.

"No you don't, you have been alone for two years with this. Now it is time to let someone comfort you, someone help you. If not me, then go talk to the moms." He says as he stands up and moves beside her.

"I can't talk to them about this. I just need to be alone." She says again trying to leave the room.

"Not this time Callie." Brandon says as he steps in front of her.

"Brandon move." She says in a lower dangerous voice.

"No." He simple says.

"Damn it Brandon I said move!" She yells as she tries to push him out of the way.

"No." He says again as he grabs her in a hug.

He grunts a few times as she punches him and struggles against him to get away. He grips her tighter and holds on as if his life depends on it. As her struggled slowly subside and the tears begin to flow he picks her up and moves back to her bed sitting down with her in his lap. He allows her to continue to cry into his chest as he strokes her hair and rubs her back, not saying anything just being there for her.

As he is doing this the moms show up at the door. It is plain they heard her raised voice and came to investigate what was wrong. When they see Brandon holding her and him nod his head everything would be fine. They left the door way and he continued to hold her. Eventually the tears dried up and they just sit there in silence drawing comfort and strength from each other.

"Thank you." Callie whispers.

"For what?" Brandon asks.

"For being you. For believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. For loving me. For teaching me what it is I really deserve. For not letting me walk away tonight. For what we shared last night. As I said for just being you." She tells him.

"Any time, and I love you too." He says.

"I don't know what I am going to do tomorrow." She says.

"You will figure it out. I have faith in you." Brandon says.

"You do?"

"Of course I do Cal. Your amazing and kind, your smart, caring and amazingly beautiful. You deserve to have everything you want in life, and Cal you deserve to be happy." He tells her.

She can't hold back any longer she launches herself at him and captures his lips in a desperate yet passionate kiss. A smile playing on her face as she pulls back, then captures them again before he could move or talk.

Brandon feels the slight change in the way she is kissing him and knows this could lead to something more. His mind is in turmoil as he knows this is something Callie thinks she needs but right now, he isn't so sure. He pulls away slightly so he can talk.

"Callie as much as I want to do that again. I don't think right now is the right time. Tomorrow night after court, what would you say to us going on an official date? Just the two of us dinner then maybe a walk by the beach. Then maybe a little intimate time alone in my room?" Brandon asks.

"Why Mr. Foster I do believe you are trying to seduce me." She says in a sing song voice.

"You bet your ass Ms. Jacobs!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Then I would say it is a date." She tells him as she kisses him.

"Very well then." He agrees, he then gets up and heads for the door.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Never been on a real date before, but always want to. Of course you know this. Is that why you want to wait and do it tomorrow? In case the trial doesn't go my way?" Callie asks.

"To be honest, yeah kind of. I mean I really want to go on a date with you. Yeah I remember you telling me you haven't been on a real date before and I thought it was something you should experience. But even if there was no trial tomorrow and it was just another day, I would still want to take you out." Brandon says.

"OK, and thanks for being honest with me. That is not something I have had a lot of in my life. Your right I do want to experience it, but only because it is you who is taking me out." She says.

"Fair enough. Get your home work done so we can have a make out session before bed." He smiles at her.

"I will you do the same, and get at least an hour of practice in, got it?" She asks.

"Got it, see you in a little while." He says as he walks out the door.

Callie smiles and throws herself on her bed. She has never been this happy before. Well maybe when her mom was alive. But that had beem so long ago she couldn't remember exactly what it felt like. But she knew what it felt like to have Brandon's arms around her, to have his lips on hers. Yeah she had it bad.

Callie is setting in the witness chair as a man stands and faces her. He smiles and then looks at the other people in the court room. Liam is setting in a chair at the other desk, with his parents behind him. Stef and Lena are sitting directly behind him watching Callie closely.

She hadn't told any one what she was going to do. As she is sitting in the chair she still wasn't. She want Liam to go away for what he had done to her, but wasn't sure she could lie about it.

"Morning Callie." The ADA says.

"Morning." She says.

"So at the time of the incident how old were you?" He asks.

"Just turned 15." Callie answers.

"You had just turned 15?" He repeats.

"Yeah." She says.

"And how old was Mr. Olmsted at the time of the incident?"

"19." She answers him.

"How would you describe what happened that night? Would you say it was consensual?"

"Um I know what you want me to say. You want me to say it was consensual that I agreed to it. That way you can get Liam on a technicality, that way he gets punished for the wrong crime. That will let you feel good about it, cause come on who are we kidding here. That is more than I should expect. I would love to see nothing more than for him to go to jail. Believe me on that. But to do that means I would have to give away the only thing I have left, the truth." She looks toward Liam before she continues. "You know what you did to me, I know what you did to me. So no I am not going to lie about it. No it was not consensual, I didn't agree to anything. He Raped Me. And I will carry this mark for the rest of my life thanks to him!"

She pulls her shirt and bra done enough so they can see the bite mark. Even the judge is a little shocked at her actions. He bangs his gavel and looks at her.

"Young lady that will be enough of that. Fix your shirt." The judge says.

"Sorry your honor. I just know what the out come of this trial today is going to be. So I felt it was my only chance to say what I was feeling." Callie says looking the judge in the eyes. "But what ever happens I know that I will come out of this a stronger person. Cause I have people in my life now who believe me, and who believe in me. I have someone who loves me for me, regardless of my screwed up past, and despite what it says in that file folder you have on me. So do what you have to do, cause I will still walk with my head held high."

"Ms. Jacobs, I am going to break protocol here and say something. Now I want you to let me finish before you say anything, OK?" The judge asks.

"OK." She calmly says still looking at him.

"Good. Let me start by saying that I believe that you are telling the truth. That you were in fact raped. I also want to commend you on telling the truth, when it is plain someone want you to lie. That tells me that what is in this folder in not right." he is interrupted.

"How dare you." Mr Olmsted says.

"OK let me correct something right away. No one will talk till I am done, are we clear?" He asks looking at everyone in the court room.

A course of yes's can be heard, even though you could tell Mr. Olmsted wanted to say more.

"As I was saying, I believe you. But in our justice system, which is the greatest in the world, but is still flawed. It is not about what I believe, it is about what can be proven. With out solid proof the bite mark was made by the young Olmsted. With out any other solid proof, I have no choice but to dismiss the charges. I can tell you this, the Olmsted's will never foster another child again. I will also grant you a protection from abuse order. That way if he comes around you, or threatens you, he will go to jail. Mr. Olmsted if you violate the terms of this order, I will make sure you spend the maximum time in jail. Callie I hope that you can truly put this behind you and move forward. Again I am sorry for what I have to do. I hope you understand. With that Mr Olmsted you are free to go." The judge finishes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **OK peeps I have made another video for this story that I think is much better. Here is the link or you can go to my profile and find both links. /OdsQOxSuIN0** . **Now the aftermath of the trail. This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, and took a little longer for me to write. But I think you will love it. Please if you read leave a review.

"_As I was saying, I believe you. But in our justice system, which is the greatest in the world, but is still flawed. It is not about what I believe, it is about what can be proven. With out solid proof the bite mark was made by the young Olmsted. With out any other solid proof, I have no choice but to dismiss the charges. I can tell you this, the Olmsted's will never foster another child again. I will also grant you a protection from abuse order. That way if he comes around you, or threatens you, he will go to jail. Mr. Olmsted if you violate the terms of this order, I will make sure you spend the maximum time in jail. Callie I hope that you can truly put this behind you and move forward. Again I am sorry for what I have to do. I hope you understand. With that Mr Olmsted you are free to go." The judge finishes._

Callie walks out of the court room shortly before Liam and his parents do. Stef and Lena follow closely behind her. She stops as they approach her and waits for them to speak. She knows what they will say, but knows they mean well. Before either gets to say a word Mr. Olmsted walks out and immediately heads for her.

"You little tramp, what did you expect to happen here today? You seduce my son and then try to get him charged for rape! You are nothing but a little white trash tramp." He says as he gets in her face.

What he didn't see was Brandon walking up to greet the 3 ladies. As he gets close he hears what the man says to Callie. For the first time in his life his blood is boiling. His temper is on the edge of out of control and his hands have formed fists. When he calls her 'white trash tramp', something inside of him snaps. He yanks the man around by his arm and before he knows what is happening his fist has connected to the man's jaw. The guy hits the floor in a heap.

No sooner than the man hits the floor Brandon is speared from behind by Liam. They tumble to the floor with Brandon finally getting on top. When he realizes who is under him and rage he never knew he had erupts inside of his mind. Every blow gets stronger and stronger, the rage fueling him on. He keeps chanting 'for Callie' with each blow.

Being it is a court house there were guards there. They all knew what this guy was here for. So they were taking their time breaking it up. The Judge had stepped into the hall way to see what was happening and when he realized what it was walked back into his office and closed the door to where it is cracked a little so he can see into the hall. He thought the guy deserved what he was getting but didn't want the young man doing the beating to end up in to much trouble.

Stef and Lena moved at once to try to stop Brandon from causing to much harm. But he wouldn't be stopped. It seemed the hard they tried to stop him the madder he got. He would shrug off their attempts at trying to pull him off of Liam.

As they tried one last time Callie walked in front of them. She reached out and grabbed Brandon's arm as he went to swing it one more time. As soon as she touched him he froze in place. Rage still dripping from his eyes. He slowly turns to look at Callie and she shakes her head no.

"Brandon please stop. He is not worth it." She says in nothing more than a whisper.

He looks back at the broken a bleeding person under him. He then looks back at Callie when she slowly starts kissing his bloody knuckles. With each kiss the rage subsides and the anger fades away. She gently tugs his arm and gets him to stand up and walk a little ways away with her hand on his chest. As she is doing this the older Olmsted has gotten to his feet and is approaching them again with anger in his eyes. Callie doesn't miss a beat as she smoothly turns to look the man in the eyes as she backs herself into Brandon making sure they were still in contact.

"After what just happened to your son, are you really stupid enough to try to pick a fight with him?" She asks, this stops the man in his tracks.

Stef and Lena are standing back and watching this unfold. For Stef it was the first time she had not been able to get Brandon to listen to her. It was the first time she had ever seen some one other than her Lena or Mike be able to stop him. They watch as Olmsted stops and looks at the guards as he speaks.

"Aren't you going to do something? I want him arrested! He assaulted me and my son."

"Sorry we didn't see what happened to you. But we did see you son attack this guy from behind. So just who is it we are suppose to arrest? Cause going by what we saw it would be your son." The head bailiff says.

"No he hit me in the face. My son was just defending me." Olmsted cries.

"Very well, we need all three of you to step against the wall." The bailiff says.

"All three? We were attacked. It is him that you should be arresting!"

"Now wait a damn minute here. My son was reacting to what you were calling Callie. Your lucky he got to you before I did. He was nicer than I would have been." Stef says as Lena is having to hold her back.

"Stef calm down." Lena says.

"No this jerk is not going to talk to and treat my kids that way and get away with it." Stef says

"Mom, please don't, I did this I need to suffer the consequences of my actions." Brandon says speaking for the first time as he looks at Callie then turns and faces the wall with his hands on it.

"Sir if you plan on pressing charges I am afraid we will have to arrest all three of you. The detectives will sort it all out and then will present what they find to the DA's office. At that time the DA will decide if to proceed with charges and on who." The bailiff says.

"For get it." Olmsted says as he helps his son off the floor. "You will be hearing from my attorney." he tells Stef as they stock out of the hall way.

"Son you can go now, a word of advice though. Next time don't do it in a court house." The bailiff says.

"Yes sir." Brandon says.

"Ok lets get out of here before something else happens." Lena says.

They walk into the house where the twins and Jude are waiting for them. They see the somber mood of the 4 returning home and figure it went bad. Mariana walks up to Callie and hugs her with out words. Jesus is not far behind and hugs her as well, but he also notices Brandon's hands.

"Woe what happen to your hands bro?" Jesus asks.

"Don't want to talk about it." Brandon says as he heads up the stairs.

"Ok." Jesus says looking at the moms.

"Later ok Jesus." Stef says.

"Sure." He replies.

Callie goes to follow Brandon up stairs, but stops when Lena calls her name.

"Yeah?" She asks turning around.

"We need to talk before you go up stairs." Lena says.

"Ok." Callie says nervously.

"None of that just a couple things we need to make you aware of ok." Stef says.

"Sure, ok." Callie says but still doesn't relax.

"Ok you three up stairs for now." Lena says to a chorus of sneer s.

"Yeah yeah go on up stairs." Stef says as she waits for them to disappear into their rooms. "Ok, we need to give you this."

"What is this?" Callie says taking the piece of paper Stef hands her.

"It is you protection from abuse order. If Liam comes any where near you call the police and then one of us, ok." Lena says.

"Sure." Callie says looking back toward the stairs.

"Callie what happened today wasn't your fault." Stef says.

"Yeah it was, at least a little bit was. No I don't think I am to blame as I can't control other peoples actions. But it wasn't Brandon's fault either." Callie says.

"Yeah it kind of was." Stef says.

"Stef babe, Callie what do you mean?" Lena asks, as Stef walks over to her.

"I told Brandon some stuff about my past, actually I told him everything. I showed him my scars and explained each one in detail. So he was just trying to make sure that I didn't get anymore scars is all. He was protecting me. To be honest I don't think he would have done a thing to Liam, if Liam hadn't attacked him from behind. I am also sorry he wouldn't stop for you but would me. I saw the look on both of your faces, I wish I could explain it but I can't. To be honest it freaked me out a little too. But the one thing I know for sure, is right now he is up there beating himself up for doing nothing more than protecting me. So I am sure he is doing more to himself than either of you could ever think of doing. And all I want to do right now is get up there and make him see that what he did was not a bad thing regardless of what anyone says. That he has done the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me. In all my life in the foster care system I have never had any one stand up for me like that. So if you don't have anything else for me, I would like to go thank my boyfriend." Callie says, her voice never wavering nor does she look away. Though she does grab some ice and put it in a zip lock bag.

"No go ahead." Lena says as Callie bounds up the stairs.

"WOW, where did that come from?" Stef asks.

"That my dear is the strong beautiful young woman Callie can become if she stays here." Lena says.

"Oh yeah she is staying here. I want to see just how far she can go. I think it will surprise even her." Stef says.

"I think you are right. So we are going to fight to keep her then?" Lena asks.

"With every ounce of fiber in our being." Stef pause as she wipes a tear from her eye. "She deserves to have a chance at what ever she wants to do. Some how I don't think the foster system will allow her to do that."

"I am so glad to hear you say that." Lena says.

"I know took me a little longer to get on board I was just doing it before cause you wanted it. Now I am on board so lets get this going." Stef says.

"Lets!" Lena smiles as she kisses Stef Passionately.

"Um Kids still awake. What kind of message will this send?" Stef asks.

"That we like to lead by example!" Lena says as she grabs Stef's hand and drags her up the stairs, while both are laughing.

Callie doesn't makes it to Brandon's door before Jesus stops her. She looks at him as if he had grown a second head.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today, why Brandons knuckles were all beat up and bloody?"

"Jesus I promise I will tell you all about it, but later I really need to talk to Brandon." Callie tells him.

"Ok, I am going to get me and Jude a snack." He says.

"Great." Callie says as she knocks on Brandon's door.

"Come in." Is the muffled response.

"Hey." Callie says.

"Hey."

"Here put this on your knuckles." She says handing him the ice.

"Thanks." He says wrapping the bag in a towel and placing it on his injured hand.

"Brandon, can we talk?"

"If you are here to tell me what a bad person I am, you don't have to I already know." He says.

"That's not why I am here." Callie says moving closer to him. She knows she can't rush this, she isn't sure how she knows, she just does.

"Are you here to break up with me?" He asks.

"No."

"No?" He asks.

"No."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"Cause I wanted to thank you. And I want to tell you it isn't your fault." She says.

"It is my fault..." He starts but is stopped by Callie placing her fingers on his lips.

"The only thing that is your fault, is you doing the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me before. Stop it Brandon, stop shxking your head. You know what my life has been like. What you did was protect me. You protected me when so many others have failed. No I will not let you feel bad about this. Will this maybe cause us trouble, all I can say is maybe. But it is not your fault. Do you understand?" Callie asks.

"Callie, I did the one thing I swore I would never do around you. I got violent. Not once but twice. How can you say it isn't my fault. You have seen enough violence in your life. You don't need me doing what I did." Brandon says.

"While it is true I could have handled him, and that yes you could have handled it better, what was done needed to be done. And you will not sit here feeling sorry for yourself. You have a date to get ready for, or had you forgotten?" Callie asks.

"You still want to go on the date with me?" He asks.

"Yes I am can't wait for what is suppose to happen after the date as well. Here I got this for you." She says as she flips him a box of condoms.

"Ok, um thanks, but I think they are as much for you as me." He smiles for the first time.

"Well true they are and I will enjoy them as much as you will, but they are still for you." She says.

"Ok." He says back.

"Now I am going to go get ready for our date, I would suggest you do the same. O'clock right?" She asks.

"Yeah 7 O'clock. See you then." He says.

"Ok, don't be late." She smiles at him as she walks out of his room.

Mariana is sitting on her bed when Callie walks in and flops on the bed with a huge sigh. Mariana know that look, even though she has never experienced it her self. That was the look and sound of a girl in love and very happy. She knew the trial didn't go well, so this mood has to have something to do with Brandon and his bloody knuckles.

"What has you so happy?" She asks.

"Brandon." Callie simple says.

"Ok a little more detail here please." Mariana smiles.

"Well you know the trail didn't go well right?"

"Yeah we kind of figured that out." Mariana says with a frown.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't get the out come at the trial that I want to, you know the justice I deserved. But I got something so much better." Callie smiles.

"Ok care to share?" Mariana asks.

"Brandon punch Mr Olmsted in the face knocking him on his ass. Then Liam attacked him from behind and Brandon got on top with a little struggle, and beat the crap out of him." Callie says.

"I bet you were happy to see Liam get at least a little of what he deserved." Mariana says.

"Yeah a little, but I was scared too cause I didn't want Brandon to get into trouble. I was about to try to stop him when I heard what he was saying with each punch. He kept repeating it over and over, 'this is for Callie'." She tells her.

"Oh My God." Mariana says.

"Yeah it kind of froze me in place. I didn't start moving again until Stef and Lena couldn't get Brandon to stop. So I rushed over and grabbed his arm. I thought for sure he would throw me off to, but he didn't. He stopped and looked at me. I have to tell you, when he first looked at me it scared me. The look in his eyes was pure rage, I never thought of Brandon like that. But it only scared me for a second. In that moment a clarity hit me. He wasn't mad at me, but protecting me. The fierceness in his eyes was all about protecting me. Mariana I have never had someone do that for me ever. My heart melted. I eventually got him off of Liam. But it was the hardest thing I have ever done." Callie says.

"Wow, my big brother stepped up didn't he." Mariana says.

"In more ways than one." Callie says.

"So what is next?" Mariana asks.

"A date." Callie smiles trowing her self back on the bed with the same sigh as before.

"Oh girl you have it bad." Mariana says as they both start giggling. Yes Giggling.

Brandon was sitting in his room when a knock came at his door. He was still trying to get over what had happened at the court house. The rage inside of him had scared him. How could a girl who he had known for such a short time, have such an effect on him? Was it a good effect as his moms seem to think? Or was it something bad that he needs to get a handle on? The knock comes again.

"Come in." Brandon says.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude asks.

"Sure Jude come in. what did you want to talk about?" Brandon asks.

"I want to talk to you about Callie." He says.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Brandon asks.

"Well I went to go talk to Callie just a second ago. I wanted to know how she was doing. You know she doesn't do to well when it comes to Liam. I kind of over heard her talking to Mariana. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just kind of happened." Jude says.

"I am sure it is ok Jude. I doubt any one will get mad at you." Brandon says perplexed.

"Yeah, but it is what I heard that made me want to come and thank you." Jude says.

"Thank me for what? What did you hear?" Brandon asked now even more curious.

"What you did to Liam at the court house. I am not sure just what he did to her, but I know it hurt her badly. And I am not big enough to do anything to help her." Jude says, neither notices Callie at the door.

"Buddy you help her every day. By just being there for her. By supporting her in what she does. You are her brother and one day you will be big enough to protect her. But I hope you won't ever have too again. Jude everything in life happens for a reason. Why this bad things have happened to both you and your sister I can't explain. But I can tell you this much, what you two have been through has led you here. This will be your last stop. It has also made you both what you are today. To be honest you are both pretty amazing people. Regardless of what you have went through you both have cam out of it with your head held high and still trying to protect each other. I know me and you haven't really had much time to get to know each other, but we will change that. Maybe one day just me and you can go hang out. Maybe you can even tell me some stories about your sister." Brandon says.

"You really think we are good? I mean you like having us around?" Jude asks.

"I really do Jude. To be honest, I am not sure I can imagine my life with out your sister in it now. And since you are her brother and a big part of her life, I can't imagine you not being in my life either. But even if your sister and I wasn't together I would still want you around." Brandon says.

"Ok." Jude says with emotion in his voice.

"Hey you are here now and a part of this family. So if you need to talk or any thing else just ask ok. We are not going to let you go." Brandon says.

"Ok, I guess I should leave you alone." Jude says.

"Ok, why don't we go do something tomorrow, just me and you."

"Sure, anything you want." Jude says.

"Ok, Now get out of here little brother." Brandon says.

"Ok." Jude says as he turns for the door, he notices Callie.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks her.

"Much better now." Callie says with tears in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Jude asks.

"Cause I am in a room with two guys who really love me." She says as she hugs her brother, but her eyes never leave Brandon's.

"Ok well I am going to go Jesus said he would play catch with me once he got off the phone with Lexi." Jude says as he walks out, leaving Brandon and Callie in the room looking at each other.

"Callie..." Brandon starts.

"Shush." Callie place her fingers over his mouth. "You Mr Foster are the sweetest person I have ever met. Every time I think I can't love you any more you do something like you just did for Jude. And I fall in love with you all over again and deeper than I was before." She says as she kisses him when she stops talking.

This kiss is different than any of the others have been. For the first time neither hold back their feelings. It isn't a kiss of passion, though there is passion in it. It isn't a kiss of hormones. This is the type of kiss that come from loving someone with your complete soul. A kiss shared by people who have been in love all of their lives. Two souls become one in this kiss. When they pull back and look into each others eyes Brandon smiles at her.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." She says back.

"Um-yeah, what was it you wanted?" Brandon asks.

"I wanted to know what I should wear tonight? Do I need to get dressed up or will blue jeans and a T-shirt be ok?" Callie says with a smile on her face.

"Blue jeans and a T-shirt will be ok." He says.

"Ok, 7 right?" She says as she backs away.

"7." He says as he watches her walk out the door.

Brandon parks the car at the marina and closes his eyes. He knows this could go either way. He had thought about taking her to a fancy restaurant and then maybe a movie. But it all seemed impersonal. That is something he didn't want their first date to be. He wanted it to be quaint and easy going with plenty of time to talk, hold hands maybe steal a few kisses. All in all a night she would remember for the rest of her life. He gets out and walks around to her side of the car and opens the door.

"Ok, so we are at the marina. Now what?" She asks.

"Come with me please." He says.

"Ok, but where to?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"You will see." He says.

"Lead the way." She says as she grabs his hand.

Brandon leads her to a slip about half way down the dock. Parked in the slip is a small cabin cruiser designed for the open water. He walks up to it and takes the chain off of the walk way and leads her on to the boat.

"Brandon what are we doing?" She asks.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" He asks.

"Well I would like to know that we won't get into trouble for being on this boat." She laughs.

"I have the key." Brandon says as he shows her a set of keys.

"Ok, this will be the last question till you decide to tell me more. Who's boat is this?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"It belongs to a friend of my moms. I called him and asked if I could borrow it for tonight. So I could try to impress this beautiful girl I had a date with." Brandon says.

"Ok, well I am all yours so impress away." She says.

Again he grabs her hand placing a kiss on the back of her hand. He leads her up the steps to the top deck.

"Wait here please." He says offering her a chair close to the steering wheel.

He rushes back down the step so fast he stumbles and crashes the rest of the way down in a heap.

"Brandon are you ok" Callie asks as she rushes to the top of the stairs.

"Yep just fine, go back and sit down I will be back up in a minute." He says as he jumps back to his feet.

"Ok." She says and walks a short distance from the steps so she could listen if he needed help.

"Damn freaking steps, ouch that freaking hurt. Wow I didn't know a shin could turn that color of purple." He mumbles under his breath as he limps to each moor rope and pulls them in releasing the boat so they could leave the marina.

At the top of the steps Callie giggles at hearing what Brandon was mumbling. She knows he is trying to make tonight special, so she goes back and sits down once she made sure he was going to be ok.

Brandon limps back up the stairs. Once he gets to the top he steels him self takes a deep breath, then walks out of door way and moves to the wheel with out any sign of a limp. He starts the boat after gong through the check list. He also checks the fuel gauge of the generator. Can't run out of gas on that or the whole night might be a bust.

He backs the boat out of the slip and proceeds out of the marina and out into the open water. Callie stands and walks up beside him so she can watch where they are going. She has a huge smile on her face as she closers her eyes so she can feel the wind. Regardless of what ever else happens tonight it has already been the best first date she has ever been on or ever would be on.

"Your smiling." Brandon says.

"I am." She says.

"Guess that means I am doing good so far." He says.

"Yeah you are doing great." She smiles then kisses his cheek.

"Good, we will be where I want us to be in about 10 minutes. If you want to go back down on the bottom deck." He says.

"If it is ok I think I will stay up here with you." She says.

"I don't mind." He smiles at her as she wraps her arms around one of his careful not to disturb him in steering the boat, she lays her head on his shoulder.

They ride the rest of the way in silence. Callie leaning against him while he steers the boat and kisses the top of her head every once in a while. He finally slows the boat to a stop and pushes a button a splash can be heard from the front of the boat.

"What was that?" Callie asks.

"The anchor, so we don't drift." Brandon says, he then goes to lead her toward the steps but had forgotten about his shin, that is till he took that first step. "Owe crap that hurts."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Callie giggles at him.

"Laughing? You are laughing at me?" He says as he grabs her and starts tickling her.

"Brandon, NO! Stop!" Callie screams through her fits of laughter.

They finally fall on to the bench seat the runs along one side of the boat laughing so hard they can barely breath. She catches her breath and looks him in the eyes before she kisses him.

"No are you really ok?" She asks.

"Yeah I will be fine. Just a bruised shin is all. Might limp the rest of our date." He tells her.

"OK well Limp away mister." She says as she pokes his chest.

"Ok come with me." He says as he takes her hand and leads her down the steps.

He takes her to a built in chair next to a table at the rear of the boat. And points to it with out a word she sets down facing the water. Brandon walks to the door of the cabin and unlocks it. He walks in to find the bags he had put there before he had gone to the court house.

He takes both boxes of food out and quickly reheats them in the microwave. Once they are hot again, he grabs a couple of Pepsi's out of the ice chest he had brought and puts some ice in glasses as he fills both of them he then puts the food on plates and all of it goes on a tray. He then carries it out to where Callie is still looking out at the water.

"I hope you don't mind. It isn't anything fancy. I ordered take out From outback. It is just a couple of steaks with potato's and corn, with Pepsi to drink." He says as he places her plate in front of her.

"Brandon this looks great. I am so hungry." She says.

"Well good lets eat then." He says.

"You planed this didn't you?" She asks.

"I did. I brought the food here and put it in the fridge before I came to the court house. I figured it would be cool to sit and talk while we eat and watch the sun set." He says.

"Sounds perfect to me. Shall we eat?" She asks.

"I think we shall." He smiles.

They spend the next hour sitting at the table eating their food and once that was done watching the sun as it sets. They move to a couch along the back of the boat and continue to talk about the future and what it holds for them. It isn't long and the kissing begins. Which leads to heavy petting. They both know they are close to going over the edge. So they pull away from each other looking into the others eyes.

"Brandon, do you want to here?" She asks.

"Do you?" He asks.

"Do you think we would get caught?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so." He says.

She doesn't speak again as she slowly pulls his shirt over his head and starts to kiss her way down his neck and across his chest. As Brandon gently lays her body down, his entire demeanor changes; he becomes thoughtful, tender, loving as if he was in awe of her. Ever so slowly he take his time undressing her body. Revealing every fine part of it to his thoughtful eyes. They were Sharing not only their bodies but also minds, hearts, and souls with each other.

Waiting for him, her entire Soul bare and exposed, Callie threw her head back in wonder as his lips and hands teased and enticed her desires into a state of euphoria she had never experienced before.

He gently kisses each breast taking time to suck and nibble on each nipple. This has the desired effect as Callie moans to what he is doing. He slowly moves down to her stomach and kisses his way around her navel. Moving his way down between her legs, he kisses sucks and licks his way all around her opening. He uses his fingers to slowly enter her moving them in and out as he licks. He must be doing it right as she is moaning and bucking her hips to his undertaking.

"Brandon I need you now." She says in a husky voice, he pulls the condom out and slips it on his dick, then positions himself over top of her.

As he enters her slowly, his actions soft and delicate. He pauses looking at her asking with his eyes if she was ok and wanted to continue. He reaches up and brushes a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

She felt a wave of emotion and passion overwhelm her. Unable to trust her voice to express how she felt in words. Feelings she felt for the man looking sensually at her find their way into her eyes. It was a look of trust and love, two things she doesn't give out freely. She nods her head.

Their gazes lock together as one, Brandon sees the look of trust and love and leans down and kisses her. In that moment, in that simple, meaningful and compassionate moment. Callie realized this was what she had been waiting and wishing for her whole life. That Brandon was quickly becoming her everything.

He pushes the entire way inside of her. The joy finds its release in a single tear. Brandon sees this and stops for a moment.

"You ok?" He tenderly asks, staring into her eyes with love and tenderness.

She answers him by Pulling him down to her and kissing him. He rest his body against hers. He had been suspended above her with his arms. With their bodies connected and pressed together tightly, she opens not only her body, but her soul up to him. Taking him in deeper and rocking her hips to meet his. Brandon looks at her again and starts to move inside of her again.

Their pace is slow and sensual, serene and graceful. Brandon fights the urge, and wins, to go fast. He wants Callie to know what making love is not what having sex is. Being together as one. Finally admitting their feelings in a physical expression, was something to be cherished. Something he wanted to linger and delay as long as possible. So Callie would enjoy every possible moment of rapture.

When he can hold it no longer, when he sees she is as close to the edge as he is, he releases, causing her to do so as she screams his name. He stays on top of her for a few moments longer, slowly coming down from the high he had just experienced.

"Wow." Brandon says.

"Are you ok?" He asks in a very tender voice looking her in the eyes and wiping away a tear from them.

She looks at him and closes her eyes. She knows he is worried that it may be to soon after the trial. She slowly calms herself down and then opens her eyes again.

"Brandon don't worry, I am fine." She tells him.

"Ok." He says as he pulls her close to him and wrapes his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: **I know I am concentrating more on Brandon and Callie than the other characters, but that is because it is a Brandon and Callie fanfic. But I will continue to work the other characters into the mix just as supporting roles not as staring roles. Also if this is the first time you are reading one of my stories then you should know that I mix angst in with happy times. Also Mariska fan 4 life I hate to disappoint people who review so the first part of this chapter is for you.

Brandon walks down the steps and into the kitchen, where he sees Callie sitting at the island. He walks up to her and kisses her. They each smile as the memories of last night invade their thoughts.

"Thank you for last night. It was the best date I have ever been on." Callie says kissing him again.

"I think I should be the one thanking you. Last night was by far the best time I have ever had in my life. And I am not just talking about the sex. The whole night was just amazing. I was worried you would think it was lame or cheap." He says.

"Brandon, my family never had a lot of money, even when my mom was still alive. So if you think I want you to take me some where fancy and expensive you would be wrong. What you did last night was worth more than all the money in the world. You know why?"

She asks.

"Why?"

"Because it took thought and effort on your part. You used your head and came up with the perfect first date. To me you could not have done any better if you had spent thousands of dollars. And what happened after, I still get goose bumps when I think about it." She says.

"Well why don't we get ready and go do something today?" He asks.

"Sorry lover boy she belongs to me and Lena this morning. We are taking her out shopping to get her some new clothes and stuff." Stef says.

"Hey no fair! It is Saturday, it is suppose to be our time." Brandon mock pouts.

"Oh please Brandon if u are going to try to get your way like that we will never get to spend anytime together. Learn how to do the puppy dog eyes and the stick out of your lip when you pout." Callie laughs at him when she sees his face.

"Hey I am trying at least." He says.

"Yes you are and you get brownie points for it." She says as she kisses him.

"Good I need all the brownie points I can get." He laughs.

"But sorry, I do need to go buy some new clothes. This is the first time I am actually going to get to spend some of the foster money. All the other places we were in they would use the money for things they wanted and not on me or Jude. Besides once the legal guardianship is approved we will lose that money. Si I need to take advantage while I can. To be honest I am tired of wearing the same 2 pairs of pants and the same 4 shirts over and over. So if you are nice when we get done and back I may model some of them for you." She says with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Deal, well get going come on time is a wasting here." Brandon says with a smile in his eyes.

"Ok first of all none of us are showered and dressed yet so it will be about an hour before we leave." Stef says.

"Wait you haven't taken your showers yet?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Brandon don't you even think about it." Callie says.

"Oh I am thinking about it." He says as he eyes the stairs.

"Brandon it will make us later in leaving and in getting back." Stef says.

"But it is hot water." He says.

He looks at Callie as she looks ay him. His smile gets bigger as do both of their eyes as the both head for the stairs in a run. Brandon gets there first and bounds up the stairs. Stef is laughing so hard she almost can't stay standing.

"He beat you." Stef says.

"Game isn't over yet." Callie smiles.

"How so?"

"Watch and learn grasshopper. OWE! OH CRAP THAT HURTS!" Callie says loudly as she sits on the steps rubbing her ankle, while stef leans against the counter trying hard to hold in the laughs that are threatening to escape her.

"Callie, what happened? Are you ok?" Brandon ask as he quickly rushes to kneel before her on the steps. He takes her ankle in his hand and starts to rub it lightly.

"What me, no I am fine," She says as she uses her foot to kick him down the steps a couple before he catches his balance.

He looks to where she had been only to hear the bathroom door close as she has rushed in. he shakes his head and laughs. He walks down the stairs only to find Stef doubled over laughing so hard she can barely catch her breath.

"Ha Ha! Very funny." Brandon says trying hard to hold his smile in.

"Oh my baby boy B, you are so whipped!" Stef says bursting out laughing again.

"Yeah maybe, but can you blame me? Mom she is amazing. And no I am not saying that just because I am whipped as you say. Have you really gotten to know her? She is beautiful that is obvious. But she has an inner beauty about her. I know she can come off a little abrasive at first. But she has this huge heart and it has just been wait for someone to love. Last night on our date, I got to see that heart, I got to see that she has let me in. when we made..." Brandon starts then stops when he realizes what he was about to say.

"When you made love?" Stef asks.

"Yeah." He says looking down with a blush on his face.

"B it is ok to talk about it. Even with your lame ole mom." She smiles at him.

"No offense mom, but your my mom. That makes it a little hard to do." Brandon says.

"Ok maybe that is true. But we have to get past that B. I want you to be able to tall me anything." Stef says.

"Maybe soon mom." Brandon says.

Callie, Stef and Lena are walking through the mall toward a series of small stores. The mall if fairly busy for as early as it is. They were hoping to beat the rush by getting here early. They walk into the first store and start looking around.

"Know what you are looking for?" Lena asks.

"Honestly no. I am more a jeans and t-shirts than anything." Callie says.

"Ok we will make you a deal. You buy one dress and one skirt with a matching blouse and then we can go get you some jeans and t-shirts." Stef says.

"Ok." Callie says and goes back to looking.

They spend a couple of hours at the mall where Callie gets the items she said she would. She even got a pair of heals to match the dress and skirt. She had seen a few other things she thought she would like but decided not to waste money on things she can do with out.

"Hey are we hungry?" Lena asks.

"I could eat." Stef says.

"Yeah I am a little hungry. I could eat as well." Callie says.

"Ok so where do we want to eat?" Stef asks.

"Well we are going to the thrift store close to here right?" Callie asks.

"Yeah." Lena says.

"Well there is a diner not far from that thrift store. They have really good food." Callie says.

"Ok sounds good lets go." Stef says.

"Hey Jude want to go to the pier and hang out for a while? Maybe grab a hot dog and some ice cream?" Brandon asks.

"Sure." Jude says.

"Ok lets go." Brandon says as he opens the door.

They get in the car and head for the pier. Talking all the way, jude gives him some little know facts about Callie. While Brandon fill Jude in on some of the funner things they can do. Once they get to the pier they walk down to the hot dog vender.

"How many do you want, and what do you want on them?"Brandon asks.

"A couple if it is ok, and mustard and relish." Jude says.

"You heard him my man make it four with mustard and relish." Brandon smiles at the vender.

"Right away." The vendor says as he makes the four dogs as ordered, then hands them to Brandon and Jude.

"Thanks." They both say

"Thanks Brandon." Jude says.

"No problem, any time." Brandon says.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jude asks.

"Well I figured we would have a seat on that bench and eat our hot dogs and talk." Brandon says.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Jude asks as the walk overr and sit down.

"Well I was wondering how you really feel about me and your sister." Brandon asks.

"You mean about you two being together?" He asks.

"Yeah, does it bother you?" Brandon asks.

"It doesn't really bother me, but does worry me a little. You see I know a lot more than Callie thinks I do. I don't know just what happened with Liam but I know about a lot of the other thing." Jude says.

"Like what?" Brandon asks.

"Well I know, the house we left to go to the Olmsted's she was abused. Well maybe that isn't the right word. See I know the guy told her he would hurt me if she didn't sit in a room topless. The room was all dark except two flood lights that shined down on Callie. I sneak out of bed one night to get something to drink. When I opened my door I could see several guys sitting in the dark but I could see bright light coming from some where in the front room so I sneaked to the corner. That is when I seen what was going on. Ray, that was the guys name Ray. He seen me and made me go back to bed, but not before he told me what was going on. He was making her do it or he was going to hurt me. He was charging the guys money to come and watch her sit in a chair." Jude says.

"I am sorry you saw that Jude." Brandon says.

"It is ok. That was when I realized just how much my sister loved me and just what she would do to keep me safe. So no it doesn't bother me that you two are together. I have never seen her as happy as she is right now. That is all because of you. Yeah I know she would be happy that we were in the house with you guys even if you two weren't dating. You guys treat us so much better than any place we have ever been while in the system. But she wouldn't be as happy as she is now that you two are happy." Jude says.

"Maybe you're right. I know I wouldn't be as happy if we weren't together." Brandon says.

"I know more too, but I really don't like talking about it." Jude says.

"You know Jude, maybe you should talk to your sister. Tell her what you know. Then maybe the two of you can go and talk to a counselor, maybe it would help both of you." Brandon says.

"I'll think about it ok?" Jude says.

"Sure and you know you can talk to me anytime right." Brandon says.

"I can?" Jude asks.

"You bet, I may not have all the answers for you but I will listen and then maybe the two of us can figure out the answer. If not maybe I know someone who can, ok."

"Ok."

"Well if it isn't Jude Jacobs." A stranger guy says.

"Tim, what do you want?" Jude asks.

"I have to assume you are Brandon." Tim says.

"I am. Who are you and what do you want?" Brandon asks standing up.

"Just to give you a little info is all." Tim says.

"And what info is that?" Brandon says.

"That your little girlfriend is going to get what is coming to her." Tim says.

"If you lay one hand on her..." Brandon starts.

"Not me. I am here talking to you. But the person who is going to do it wanted you to know. You two have a nice day." Tim says as he turns and leaves.

"Who was that?" Brandon asks Jude.

"He is a friend of Liam." Jude says worried.

"What, oh no!" Brandon says as he pulls out his phone and dials his moms number.

Jesus and Mariana are sitting on a bench in the park close to their house. Jesus was suppose to meet Lexi so they could spend some time together. Mariana had decided to come along to see if she could handle being around them.

She wasn't a fan of them dating, as she had said Jesus could have any girl he wanted. But it had been Lexi he chose, well maybe they chose each other. But she either had to get on board with them dating, or lose her best-friend.

"Lexi, hey Lexi over here." Jesus yells out.

"Hey."She says as she kisses him.

"Hi Lexi." Mariana says.

"Hi, Mariana. I am glad you came." Lexi says.

"Yeah I am trying. But for a little while, you know till I get use to it, maybe keep the kissing to a minimum, please." She says.

"You still can't say it can you?" Jesus asks.

"Say what?" Lexi asks.

"That we are dating." Jesus laughs.

"No not yet but maybe one day." Mariana says.

"Oh that. Well like she said maybe one day." Lexi says smiling at Mariana.

As the continue to walk through the park they talk. With each passing minute the tension between Mariana and Lexi is melting away. By the time they make it back to the bench, they are laughing and giggling like nothing had ever happened.

Jesus' phone starts to ring on their third walk around the park. He pulls it from his pants pocket and see's it is Lena calling. He walks a little ways away from Lexi and Mariana to answer it.

"Hello, what's up mom?" Jesus asks.

"Are you at home?" Lena asks in a shaky voice.

"No me, Lexi and Mariana are in the park. Why what's up?" He asks again.

"I need you to go back to the house. Wait there for me to call again ok." Lena asks.

"Ok, do I get to know why?" Jesus asks.

"Jesus I will explain later I just need you to listen to me right now ok." Lena says again in a shaky voice.

"Ok we are on our way." Jesus says as he hangs up the phone.

"Mariana that was Lena she wants us to go back to the house and wait for her to call back." He tells her.

"Did she say why?" Mariana asks.

"No just that she would explain later." Jesus says.

"Ok well we better get home then. Lexi you want to come over?" Mariana asks.

"Sure." She says as they head for the house.

Callie, Stef and Lena arrive at the diner near the thrift store and take a booth. Lena and Stef sit side by side as Callie sits across from them. They all grab a menu from the table and look through it to decide what they may want to eat.

"So Callie, what do you recommend here?" Stef asks.

"The burgers. They have the best in town." Callie says.

"Sounds good to me." Lena says.

The waitress comes over and takes their order. She walks away, but returns soon with their drinks.

"So Callie how are things going for you here?" Lena asks.

"Good, better than good actually, great may be a better word." She says.

"Ok we know it is going great with Brandon and all of that. But what about school? Have you thought about what you are going to do when you graduate from school?" Lena asks.

"Babe I think we should just let things lay for now. There will be time for her to figure that out later." Stef says.

"No it is ok. You know before me and Jude came here I always thought I would end up a statistic, you know. I never even tried to imagine a future. Now though I have been looking a few things up. If I bust my butt the next two years and keep my grades up. I can get a scholarship, then maybe apply for a few grants. And then a student loan for what ever that doesn't cover. So I can go to college." Callie says.

"That would be a nice goal for you. What would you plan on studying in college?" Stef asks.

"Yeah you know you can do anything you want if you just put it in your mind you can." Stef says.

"I was thinking of maybe getting into social worker, so I can help kids like me and Jude." Callie says.

"Oh Callie I think that would be perfect." Lena says.

"I agree Callie. I think you would be great at it. I mean you have been through it, so I think the kids would listen and respect you more." Stef says.

"Those were my thoughts. I still have the rest of this year and all of next to figure out if that is what I really want to do. But I don't really see myself changing my mind." Callie tells them.

"If you want Callie I can do a little research for you. Find out what schools are the best for what you are looking to do. Maybe get you some info on what your courses would look like and on the schools." Lena says.

"That would be great, now if you will excuse me I need to go to the restroom." Callie says as she gets up and heads for the back of the diner.

Stef and Lena have their backs to where the restrooms are, so don't see the two guys get up and follow Callie into the restroom. They are sitting talking to each other about what Callie had just revealed.

"You know I think that we do good taking those two in." Stef says.

"I agree. Do you know how proud I was when she said she was thinking about becoming a social worker. She is a smart young lady." Lena agrees as Stef's cell phone starts to ring.

"Brandon what's the matter?" Stef asks.

"Mom Liam is going to try to get to Callie and do something to her. Is she with you?" Brandon asks.

" Yea. We are at the diner my the thrift store. When do you think he will try?" She asks.

"Right now I am on my way be there in 5 minutes." Brandon says.

"Ok I will go check on her, she is in the restroom." Stef says as she hangs up.

"What is it?" Lena asks.

"Brandon thinks Liam is going to try to get to Callie some time today. I will be right back I am going to go check on her." Stef says.

"Ok."

Callie walks into the restroom with a smile on her face. It really seems like Stef and Lena want to help her. She hadn't know that kind of people since her mom died. Everyone she had contact with only wanted to use her or abuse her. But with luck she may be able to break the cycle she has been in since she was 10.

"Well look what we have here." A voice she knows too well says.

"What are you doing in here? You are violating the protection order." Callie says.

"That's ok when we are done with you, you won't be able to tell them who did it." Liam says.

They step forward and the one guy grabs her as Liam starts punching her. After the first couple of hit the guy holding her lets her go and joins in on punching and kicking her. This continues for what feels like forever.

"Do I get to fuck her now?" The other guy asks.

"Sure have fun." Liam says.

The other guy starts undoing her pants when the bathroom door opens. Before anyone knows what is happening four gun shots ring out the diner causing people to dive for cover under tables and behind counters. As she is ducking for cover two guys run out of where the rest rooms are at and out the door.

Lena stands and starts to walk in that direction as Brandon rushes through the front door of the diner. He sees Lena and the haunted look on her face and he starts to shake.

"Where?" He asks.

"Stay out here." Lean says snapping out of the shock she had been in as she rushed for the restrooms.

"Like hell." Brandon says as he beats her to the door to the ladies room.

What he sees when he opens the door is an image that will haunt him for the rest of his life. There are his mom and Callie laying in two pools of blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **

Some how his mom had crawled to Callie and was holding her hand. Lena was on the phone with 911 as she rushes to Stef's side.

Brandon slid to his knees next to Callie and brushed some hair out of her face. It is then that he sees the blood running from the wound in her head. His whole world stops, he can't seem to catch his breath. When he does the words that come out are ice.

"He will pay for this. If she dies I will find him and kill him myself. This I vow before you and the rest of these people. Lena I swear I will not rest till he is dealt with." There is a rage in his voice that scares Lena, it is like Brandon just went away and something cold and evil replaced him.

Lena is sitting in the waiting room of the ER. They had been back there for a couple of hours now and no one had come to update them. Brandon was growing colder by the minute. His eyes still held a rage in them that scared her. He hadn't spoken since he said what he said in the diner.

She was worried about Stef and Callie, but was terrified what this might do to Brandon if the unthinkable happened. Callie was the one in the worst shape according to the EMT's. They both had two gun shot wounds, Stef had one in the abdomen and one in the leg. Callie had one in the chest and one to the head. As she was sitting there thinking they may have to go on with out Callie, Mike showed up with Jesus, Mariana and Jude.

"Hey how are they?" Mike asks.

"No word yet. I am worried about Brandon as well." Lena says.

"I am sure he is worried about Stef, but will be ok Lena." Mike says.

"I think he is more worried about Callie." Lena says.

"Why would he be more worried about her?" Mike says but Lena can see the light come on. "You guys are letting him date the trash?"

"What did you call her?" Brandon says standing up and talking for the first time.

"B you need to calm down." Mike says.

"No you need to tell me what you said?" Brandon says getting in his fathers face.

"You will not talk to me in that Tone Brandon." Mike says.

"I will talk to you in any damn tone I want to. Now what the hell did you call her?" Brandon asks.

"Nothing, I didn't call her anything." Mike says trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah you did you called her trash. Let me explain something to you my dear ole dad. The girl laying in the hospital bed fight for her life is a better human being then either of us. She has gone through abuse after abuse and always managed to protect her little brother, she was raped beaten put on display, not to mention she was bad mouthed and told she was no good most of her life. So if all you are going to do is bad mouth her too, there is the door, don't let it hit you where the good lord split you." Brandon says with anger in his voice, rage in his eyes and his whole body shaking.

"I told you not to talk to me that way, I am your father." Mike says.

"Father? Pfft. You are no father, you think cutting a check once a month and a phone call every once in a while makes you a father?" Brandon asks.

"You know I don't agree with your moms life style." Mike says.

"Well I got bad news for you father. I love Callie, we are now and will e together for as long as she wants me. As for mom she has made her choice as well. If you don't like or can't handle any of that tough shit. You can either find a way to deal with it or get the hell out. Out of this waiting room, out of this hospital and out of my life. Because I for one will not let you talk about the woman I love like you just did." Brandon says.

"Brandon..."

"OUT! I SAID GET OUT!" Brandon yells, as Mike nods his head and walks out of the waiting room.

"Who is here for Stef Foster and Callie Jacobs?" A doctor asks.

"I am, I am Stef's domestic partner and Callie's guardian." Lena says as Brandon quickly walks over.

"Ok lets start with Stef. Both of her wounds were through and through. Though the one in her leg did hit the great saphenous vein which caused some minor internal bleeding. She is in OR right now getting that fixed. Her wound in her abdomen did not hit anything major. As long as we avoid infection it should heal up nicely. Once she is out of surgery she will be put in a recovery room. She will be there for an hour or so and then moved to a private room. Once we get her in her room then you guys can visit her ok." The Doctor says.

"And what about Callie?" Brandon asks.

"Ms Jacobs is another story. The bullet that struck her in her chest went through her lung. She is in surgery to repair the damage to her lung as we speak. But the most serious injury is to her head. We got lucky in the fact that the bullet never penetrated the skull, it bounced of it. But it did fracture her skull. That has left the brain bruised and swollen. She was in a coma when they took her up to repair her lung." The doctor says.

"Ok so what does that mean in lath-ems terms doc?" Brandon asks." Will she live?"

"It is hard to say right now, the next 48 hours will be critical, and will give us more info. But to be honest it is going to be up to her. We will be able to tell the extent of the damage once she wakes up. Till then it would be nothing more than a guessing game. I will say this, we took a PET scan of her and there was the normal amount of activity in her brain, so that is a very good sign. But I don't want to get your hopes up too high. As with any injury to the brain it could go either way. Once out of surgery she will be moved to an ICU room were only family will be able to see her. You will be updated as often as we can." The doctor tells them.

"Thank you doctor." Lena says as the doctor nods his head and turns and leaves.

"My turn." Brandon says as he turns to leave.

"Brandon stop." Lena says.

"Why, you heard him she may not make it. Even if she does there is no guarantee she will be the same. So now it is Liam's turn to get what is coming to him." Brandon says as he walks out as Mike is walking in.

"Mike go after him. Try to get him to understand he needs to be here for Callie and his mom not out trying to Kill Liam." Lena tells him, Mike turns around and runs out the door.

"Lena is my sister going to be ok?" Jude aks.

"We don't know yet Jude, all we can do is wait and hope." Lena says.

"I am sorry our past caught up to us and caused Stef to get hurt too." Jude says looking at the floor.

Lena's heart just shattered into pieces. Here is this young man so obviously worried about if his sister will live or not, still trying to give comfort and support. But he also thought this was some how his or Callie's fault, she had to put a stop to that.

"Jude this is not your or your sister's fault. It is Liam's fault and only Liam's fault." Lena says.

"But if it hadn't been for Callie pressing charges or trying to Liam would never have done this." Jude says,

"One day you will understand why Callie had to at least try. But even so it is still not your guys fault ok." Lena says.

"Ok." Jude says back.

"Jude why don't we go get everyone something to drink." Jesus says.

"Sure." He says as the stand and walk out of the waiting room.

"Brandon wait." Mike says as he catches up to him just out side the doors to the hospital.

"What do you want dad?" Brandon asks.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mike asks.

"To finish what was started." Brandon tells him.

"So you are going to leave when the girl you profess to love is in surgery. You are going to throw the life you claim to want with her away? You are not going to be here when she wakes up? Should your face be one of the first ones she sees?" Mike asks.

"Dad, I can't sit in there doing nothing. I will go insane waiting to hear if she is ok." Brandon says.

"Son if you love this girl as much as you say. Then yes you will find a way to sit in there. To let her know you are there and that you are supporting her." Mike sighs as he tells him this.

"Why do you care? She is nothing but trash to you." Brandon says.

"I was hasty in saying that B. I was upset and mad. But you are right I don't know her. So it isn't my place to judge her or try to talk you out of dating her. For what I said, I am sorry son." Mike says.

"It is ok I said some bad thing too, I am sorry." Brandon says.

"No with everything you are going through I say you showed great restraint. So no need to say your sorry. But I still think you should be here when she wakes up." Mike says.

"If she wakes up." Brandon says.

"Hey none of that, you have to stay positive, ok." Mike says.

"Yeah, ok lets go back in." Brandon says.

Brandon was sitting in a chair next to Callie's bed in the hospital. The same place he had been for the last 7 days. His mom had been released 2 days ago and was home resting comfortably. He had decoded he wanted to stay here so if Callie woke up he would be one of the first people she saw.

He knew the longer she stayed in a coma, the worse the out come could be. But he wasn't going to give up hope. The doctors had said the swelling had gone down and that is was now up to her. So he stayed, he would read to her, or talk to her. He told her about the ring that his moms were keeping safe for him till he could give it to her.

"He was almost always holding her hand, and would sleep with his head leaned against her bed so he could keep holding it. This is the way he was when he first felt what he thought was a squeeze. His head was down and he was almost asleep. His head snapped up when he felt it a second time. He noticed she seemed to be moving.

He rushed out of the room and return a few minutes later with the doctor in tow. He made his way back to the bed and grabbed her hand again. The doctor stood by to see if anything would come of the hand squeezing. Sometime it was just a muscle spasm. It wasn't but a couple of minutes later that her eyes opened.

"Hey." Brandon says.

"Hey." Callie says looking confused and pulling her hand out of his.

"How you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like I got ran over by a semi." She says.

"It is nice to see you awake." Brandon says.

"That is normal Callie. It will pass with time." The doctor says.

"You will be back on your feet in no time." Brandon tells her.

"Yeah um- where am I, and who are you?" Callie asks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: **This chapter is a long one. It starts out rough but keep reading in the end you all may just forgive me. This chapter is done a little different, was trying something new. If you read, then please review. So with out any further gilding the Lilly, here is the next chapter.

Brandon is sitting in the waiting room after being told a couple of days ago that Callie had short term memory loss. When she had finally awoken she hadn't remembered him at all. Nothing about what they had shared. Nothing about how they felt for each other.

Brandon wondered if there was ever a moment in any one else' life where they thought that someone was out there controlling their lives? Acting like it was all a game. He remember when he was younger Mariana had this dolls house. Her and her friends would sit and play with it for hours, like it was the coolest thing. They would come up with these different stories and act them out. He wonders if that maybe there is a big network of dolls houses out there and everyone was the dolls within them. Maybe that explains why he feels as though someone has literally ripped out his heart and stomped on it.'

He looks out the window trying to get him self to stop thinking. To just be here as close to her as he could be. He was scared to be in the room. He didn't know if he could hide his feelings for her. But his mind wonders back to his train of thought.

'This is supposed to be a happy time for me. Everyone keeps telling me to give it time. That it will all come back. But what if it doesn't. What if all I'm left with is what I've got now? Nothing, well maybe not nothing. I still have my family. I just don't have the one thing that I want. Maybe I'm never supposed to have it!' He thinks to himself

Right now it feels like he had the one thing that he holds dear above everything else, even his own life, torn away from him. Yet it's still there, it isn't completely gone. He doesn't have any of the answers. At least not to the questions that he really need answers for.'

'What do you do when someone you love thinks that things are one way, when everyone else knows that they are another.' He thinks.

"Brandon why don't you come in with me. I think it will do you some good to at least talk to her a little. Maybe she will start to remember." Lena says.

"Ok." Is all he says.

"Callie are you awake?" Lena asks.

"Mmhm." Callie turns to face her.

"How are you?" Lena asks.

"A little sore."

Brandon approaches the bed. He sits in the chair next to it and looks at the monitors. He is scared to look her in the eyes. Not knowing if he can hide his true feelings.

"You gave us quite a scare, we thought that we'd lost you for a minute." Brandon says.

"I'm sorry, you said your name is Brandon?" Callie asks.

"Yeah." He says.

"Ok, and how do we know each other?" She asks.

"I am Stef's biological son. Lena is my other mom." Brandon says.

"So you are like my foster brother?" Callie asks.

"It is a little more complicated than that." Brandon says.

"Brandon why don't you give me and Callie a few minutes." Lena says.

"Sure I will be in the waiting room." He says and gets up and walks out.

"Lena, why do bad things keep happening to me and Jude?" Callie asks.

"I don't know Callie." Lena answers.

"Things where just starting to get better for us, weren't they? And now this." Callie asks

"They were, and still are. This is just a minor sit back is all." Lena tells her

Mike and Jesus are talking outside Callie's room. The next minute Brandon comes running out of the room, he passes Mike and Jesus and then down the corridor out of the hospital.

"Hey Brandon." Mike says then looks at Jesus. "I'll go after him."

"Have you ever had that moment, that feeling in your life that everything you ever truly loved was being pulled away from you? And that the person you loved didn't even realise it? Didn't even know that you where hurting?"

Mike walks out of the hospital entrance and sees Brandon sitting under a tree with his head in his hands.

"Brandon?" Mike says.

He sits down beside him and puts his arm around him. Trying to give him support as much as he could. He knew his son was hurting, but didn't know how to take away the pain.

"Want to talk?" Mike asks.

"For the past few day I have had to live like the past two weeks of my life didn't happen. Like it didn't mean anything to anyone but me. In a sense I've lost the woman I love And the thing that really kills me is that I can't tell her anything." Brandon says.

"Has there ever been a time that there were people out there that know more about your life than you do? And no matter how much they wanted to tell you everything, well they couldn't? Because they've been told by the doctors not to tell me." Callie thinks out loud.

"We can't you have to remember yourself." Lena says.

"I know there is something I am missing." Callie says.

"Like what?" Lena asks.

"I feel like a part of me is missing." She says.

"Maybe." Lena says.

"Was I seeing someone? Someone who isn't suppose to come around till I remember?" Callie asks.

"You know I can't say." Lena says with sadness in her heart.

"Please tell me something, anything." Callie pleads.

"Callie, I can't." Lena says.

"Please just tell me!" Callie cries.

"Yes. But that is all you are getting from me." Lena says.

"This is no fair!" Callie says.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Lena says.

"Does he love me?" Callie asks.

"With all his heart." Lena answers as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Lena can you tell me anything about him? It doesn't have to be big, please." Callie asks.

"Callie, his eyes light up when you walk in a room. It's been like that ever since you've know him. I know how much he loves you, because I can hear it in his voice when he says something about you. I know that he wishes he could be here for you in every way that he wants to be. That the one thing he wants to do more than anything else is to just hold you in his arms." Lena says.

"Lena?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. And could you do me a favor?" Callie asks.

"Maybe,what is it?" Lena asks.

"Next time you talk to him tell him that I love him! And that I'll try to remember." Brandon is standing at the crack in the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Sure. But somehow I think that he already knows." Lena says when she sees Brandon standing there.

"I don't know who this must be worse for, Brandon or Callie?" Jesus says.

"Well when you think about it Callie doesn't remember anything from the past few Months." Mariana says.

"But then think of how Brandon must feel. His world has turned completely upside down again. He's lost so much and the worst thing is, the one person who would share all of that pain with him is part of the cause of all that pain. And she doesn't even remember their relationship. He's trying to help Callie through this, but who helps him?" Jesus asks.

"I guess we have to try and help him." Mariana says.

A couple more weeks have gone by. Both Stef and Callie have been released from the hospital. Both are recovering quickly. They had finally broke down and told her she and Brandon had been good friends.

Callie is sitting in hers and Mariana's room looking at things. She was hoping something would jog her memory. But so far nothing had.

'I want to know what happened over the past few months. I want to know who loves me. Most of all I just want answers. Although I do take a little comfort from knowing that someone out there does love me.' She thinks to herself.

She knew that she had finally been happy with her life. Everyone has been so helpful, but sometimes it gets to her that they know stuff that she doesn't. And because of this she has started to snap at them.

She had seen some changes in the way they act around her now, including how Brandon her friend acts. She looks in Brandon's eyes and she doesn't see in them what she used to see. All she sees in them now is a mixture of pain, confusion and hope.

It seems like that she feels something for him, something more than friendship. But maybe it's just because he's my friend and he is nice to me.

Lately when she looks in his eyes it seems as though one of these is slowly dwindling. It seems as though day by day, they don't show as much hope as they used to. As though he's given up hope of her memory ever returning.

She wish that he could tell her everything. She doesn't know for sure but senses that they had become the best of friends. That's what she miss most of all. She miss her friend. she wants him here with her. But can't help the fact she seems to be pushing him further away. She seem to be saying things to him before thinking about what she is saying. And it kills her to know that she is hurting him. It kills her to see he's hurting.

She sees the pain in his eyes. She wish that they could just tell her everything. It seemed as though through all of this that he was still there.

"You ok?" Brandon asks from the door way.

"No it sucks I can't remember anything from the last couple of months." She says.

"Yeah I bet it does." Brandon says.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asks.

"You can ask, But I am not sure I can answer." Brandon says.

"Ok, was there something between us?" Callie asks.

"Now you know even if there was I couldn't answer that question, doctors orders." Brandon says with a frown.

"Damn it Brandon will you just give me one strait answer! Or are you planing on being a complete ass all your life." Callie says.

Brandon nods his head and then he walks out of her room.. He passes Jesus, who was standing just outside Callie's room and then he walks down the stairs and out of the house. Jesus follows him outside. Brandon hears him approach, then begins to talk.

"I know that she's hurting Jesus. I can see it in her eyes. What is worse is that I feel powerless to help her. I have no clue as to how to stop the pain. She's trying to act normal and figure this all out. Maybe to some it may seem normal. Every time I am close to her I see the pain, the questions, the confusion. I swear sometimes I even hear her eyes screaming, 'who am I? Who loves me'? I want to be the one who is there for her. I want to help her so bad that it hurts. Yet I don't know who is feeling the most pain! Who is suffering the most from all that is unsaid? Sometimes the temptation is there to just tell her that I love her. I know that she says things that she doesn't mean. I know that she can't help it. She says them before she can even process the thought. But it still hurts." Brandon says with tears in his eyes.

"Brandon I know you are hurting man I do. I also know she is as well. But you can't give up. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You two were so in love, it was scary. I mean it happened so fast. It was like love at first site. Stay the course Brandon, some how I know it will all work out." Jesus says.

"Jesus I don't know how much more of this I can take! She doesn't remember anything about 'us'. She doesn't remember how incredible the time we spent together was. And if that's not bad enough, I had to pick this up this morning." He pulls out a small box and hands it to Jesus who opens it. "I was waiting on the ring to be sized before I gave it to her. I know it is just a promise ring, but it is how much I love her." Brandon says.

"I can't even begin to understand how you feel." He then pulls Brandon into a hug. "But you just have to give it time, as hard as that seems." Jesus tells him.

"It's gotten to the point where I can't even act natural around her. I can't hold her hand, I'm even afraid to touch her. I'm trying to go back to friend mode and I'm failing. The one thing I've always been good at and I can't even pull that off." Brandon says.

Callie still hadn't heard from her boyfriend. And she knows that she doesn't even know who he is. She hopes that he hasn't had to suffer though this. Mariana had even gave her the chance to tell him that she was trying to remember and that although she didn't even know who he is right now that she loves him.

FLASHBACK

_"Look I know that this isn't exactly the conventional thing to do, but I want to be able to give you both something. She wants to do this but you can't say anything to her. Okay." Mariana say into her phone_

"_Okay." Brandon says._

_"Here. I'll leave you alone for a little while. You can say what ever you want to him, but he won't talk to you ok?" Mariana asks._

"_Ok." Callie says._

_"Hi, I know you can't talk so I am going to. I'm sorry that I can't say this to you in person. I'm sorry that I can't remember you. Most of all I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. We can't be there to help one another through this." She starts to cry. "I know that I don't remember how things where, but I'm pretty sure that I loved you. I suppose that somewhere deep down inside I know that I still love you. I'm trying so hard to remember everything, hell anything, and I'm terrified that I never will. I just thought that my telling you this would somehow make it easier on you. I don't know just let you hear my voice. To ask you not to give up on me, and us. I'm going to go get Mariana now, just in case you want to talk to her."_

_She puts the phone down and goes and gets Mariana . Mariana picks up the phone and Callie sits on the sofa with her arms wrapped around herself._

_"Hey are you okay?" Mariana asks._

_"I'll get there. Thank you. It really meant a lot to hear her say what she did. That deep down she loves me. Can you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure as long as it doesn't let her know who you are. What is it?" Mariana asks_

"_Can you tell her that I love her? Tell her that I think about her every second of every minute of every hour of every day?"_

_"Yeah. Callie?"_

_"Mmhm." Callie says turning to face Mariana._

_"He says to tell you that he loves you, that he thinks about you every second of every minute of every hour of every day." Callie starts crying again._

_"Tell her that I can't wait to hold her in my arms, to kiss her. To tell her how I feel to her face and have her know how much she means to me."_

_"He says that he can't wait to hold you in his arms, to kiss you. He wants to be able to tell you how he feels to your face and for you to know how much you mean to him."_

_"Tell her more than anything I just want to be with her."_

_"He says that more than anything he just wants to be with you."_

_"Thanks Mariana. I think that I really needed that. You have no idea how much this means to me to have her tell me that she knows that deep down she still loves me. I'll speak to you later."_

_"Bye." Mariana says._

End flashback

a couple of weeks later Brandon walks into his moms room to talk to her and Lena. They see the troubled look in his eyes. He knows this is going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I came here to ask a favor of you two." Brandon says.

"What is it B?" Stef asks.

"I need you to let me leave for a little while. I have talked to a friend and he said I could crash with him for a while. I know you will be worried and I am sorry but I just can't stay here right now." Brandon says.

"No way. We're not going to let you leave!" Stef says.

"Hang on a minute Stef. Brandon why do you need to do this?" Lena asks.

"Because in two days it would have been two months of us being together. I know from the cool calm perspective of an adult that doesn't seem like a long time. Or that deep feelings could have developed. But this is my world my life and they did. Call it what ever you want to, but I love her. Seeing her ever day and not being able to hold her or touch her, well it is killing me. I just need a little break is all. And I need to be away from here for that day." Brandon says.

"Brandon we know you have deep feelings for her, but running away isn't the answer." Stef says.

"Right now it is the only option I have. That or see if I can't track down Liam and finish it with him once and for all." Brandon says.

"You will check in every day right?" Stef asks.

"Yes or warn you the day before if I am going to be out of a service area." Brandon says.

"Ok. But Brandon, you will have to face this eventually." Lena says.

"I know, I need another favor from you if you will." Brandon says.

"What?" Stef asks.

"I need you to look after something for me." He says as he hands Stef the ring box.

"What is it?" Stef asks

"It is a promise ring I bought for Callie, I was planing on giving it to her on our one month. But I don't want to leave it in my room. Just in case Callie somehow comes across it. Though I don't know how because she hasn't been in my room since before she was shot."

"Ok Brandon we will keep it safe for you." Stef says putting it in a little lock box and handing him a key.

"I'm not telling any one where I'm going. I really can't handle being here just now. And I don't want any one trying to find me."

"This is the reason that you should be here. You should be here with your friends and family." Lena says holding up the box.

"You of all people should have some idea as to why I'm going away. I can't be here just now. Not when we should have been celebrating, I can't."

"When Are you coming back?"

"Soon."

It had been two weeks since Brandon had moved onto the cabin boat in the Marina. It held memories as well, but he was learning to deal with them. He knew he was going to have to go back one day and face Callie, he just wasn't sure when.

Brandon wondered how she is. He hope she's coping with everything. I still don't get why this place was were he knew he needed to come, but it was helping. This is where a huge portion of our current relationship started. No one even knows where he is.

"Knock, knock." Callie says at Stef and Lena's door.

"Hey Callie, come on in. What did you need?" Stef says as she sits the ring box on the bed. She had been looking at it proud that her son was so thoughtful.

"Just to talk, I noticed Brandon hasn't been around lately." Callie says.

"Yeah he is staying with a friend for a little while." Stef says.

"Ok, it is not because of me is it?" Callie asks.

"No sweets he just needed some time to himself is all." Stef says.

"You planning something and not telling me?" Callie asks seeing the ring box.

"No. It's not mine. I'm just looking after it for a someone."

"May I?"

"Sure."

Stef walks into the bathroom to get something. Callie opens the box and immediately feels as though she has been transported back into some other time in her life. Suddenly she isn't sitting on Stef's bed. She is suddenly on a street down town looking at the ring through a window and she knows that she isn't alone. She doesn't see the person but she can feel someone's had on her hip. And just as quickly she finds herself back in Stef's room. She stands up.

"Stef I have to go." Callie says as she bolts out the door.

"What?"

She walks out of the bathroom but she's gone. Then she spots the ring box lying on the floor.

She had no idea what that was, or what just happened? Was that my ring? She need to get answers but didn't know where to get them. Who would give her answers? Brandon? But he was gone. Maybe his room would hold some answers.

As Callie entered Brandon's room she immediately sensed how empty the place felt. There was no Brandon and it looked as though the room hadn't been lived in for a while. It seemed strange now to think that this was the first time that she had been in this room since before the shooting.

As she looked around the room she saw many things that looked foreign, things that she hadn't seen in here before. Yet at the same time they seemed familiar to her, as though she had seen them in here before.

She was about to walk out the door when she saw his calendar. There was a big red circle around the 14th. That had been two weeks ago. What was supposed to happen on the 14th? She walked out of the room and as she reached the middle of the stairs she heard voices coming from the living room.

"I can't take this not know where he is Lena. Not knowing when he's coming back." Stef says.

"I know Stef but he said that he just needed sometime on his own." Lena tells her

"I know that he needs time but I want my son back. I want him to come home." Stef says.

"I'm sure he's okay. He calls every day so you know he is safe."

"What if he isn't? You've seen how he's gotten these past couple of months. And you know what Sunday should have been." Stef says.

"I do their two month anniversary." Lena says.

"I really don't like this." Stef says.

"He will come home soon Stef we just have to give him time," Lena says.

Sunday had been the 14th. Why was that so significant? And who's two month had it been? The questions were piling up fast and she was getting no answers.

"Mariana I have to ask you something and I really need you to answer it for me."

"I'll try."

"What was supposed to happen on Sunday? Why was it so important?"

"Callie I can't answer that." Mariana says.

"Please Mariana, I need to know what was supposed to happen. I need to know why it was affecting Brandon so much. He's gone away somewhere and hasn't told anyone." Callie asks stating to cry.

"I want to tell you, I really do. But you know that I can't." Mariana says.

Callie was growing tired of getting the run around when she asked about the things she couldn't remember. She just wanted them to tell her. She just wanted to remember. Had she suddenly become so self absorbed in her own situation that she had stopped caring about those around me?

If she could be like this with her friend, how have I been with other people? With Jesus, Jude or Mariana. She longed for her friend to come back. She wanted him there with her, she didn't know why but she did. She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and tell him she was sorry for how she'd treated him. Sorry for all the hurtful things that she had said to him.

Most of all she wanted to just be there for him, so that she could help him through whatever it was that he was going through. After all it would have been the least that she could do. She wondered if she kept a journal. If she did where would it be.

She was sitting in Brandon's room. It was a habit she had gotten into since he had been gone. She felt more at peace in here than any where else in the house. Not that she felt uncomfortable in the house, this room was like her safe haven.

Callie is looking through something's trying to find something. She didn't know what drew her to the bed. Or why for some reason she then moved the mattress slightly and there it was, her journal. She wandered how come it was in Brandon's room under his mattress.

She knew he had been gone for a week but it was like his bed hasn't been touched for months. She had to know where Brandon had gone. Why he wasn't here and why he had left.

"And why hasn't he slept in his bed for months?" She asks out loud as she walked out into the hallway to the the top of the stairs Suddenly from behind her.

"Because you can't remember that you two were together." Jesus tells her.

As she turned to face Jesus who had just exited his room, she lost her footing on the top step and suddenly she fell forward. She bounced down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom where Soon everything became dark.

Brandon opened the door and entered the cabin with a few bags of groceries and then struggled to close the door behind him. He then walked towards the kitchen, but a sent caught his attention. At first he couldn't quite place the smell but once he'd processed it, he knew.

He walked to the kitchen, put down the groceries and then headed for the door to the bedroom. As he stood in front of the door he listened carefully before he considered entering, not sure of what he would find. He opened the door and was surprised be what he saw.

There sleeping on his bed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Callie. He almost cried as he stood there. All the pain came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

She was lying facing the door with no blanket on top of her. He just stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes or a few hours. He lost track of time standing there watching her.

Brandon began to think How would she know he would be here? No scrap that, how does she even know about this place? Some one must have mentioned it to her, or maybe they said that she could come here for some time to herself. God she looks to beautiful, so at peace.

He walked over to the chair by the closet, picked a blanket up off of it and walked over to the bed. He covered her with it gently trying not to wake her up. He then had this urge to kiss her, but knew that he couldn't. So he just knelt down beside the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. His lips lingering for a second. As he moved his head away from hers, she stirred slightly.

"Hey." Callie says.

"Hey yourself." Brandon says.

"I'm sorry for all the hurtful things that I said to you." She tells him.

"I know that you didn't mean them." Brandon tells her.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know."

She sits up and he sits on the bed facing her. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers. He is stunned but keeps his hand in hers enjoying the contact.

"Where were you?" Callie asks.

"I had to go get some food." Brandon tells her.

He laughs and looks away. She puts her hand under his chin and turns his face towards her. He tries to not look her in the eye but she won't have any of it and makes him.

"I know that these past couple of months have been difficult for you."

"Not as difficult as they have been for you!" Brandon says.

"Maybe, maybe not." Callie says raising an eyebrow.

She then leans forward and kisses him on the lips. At first he doesn't respond, he seems surprised. Then he gives into the kiss and all thoughts are lost. As he starts to kiss her back it is a slow, soft, passionate kiss as her hand moves from his shoulder to caress his cheek. At her touch he melts, finally feeling what he had missed for so long. But the feeling fades as he realizes what he is doing. He stops kissing her and breaks away from the kiss.

"Callie?"

"I know everything Brandon. I remember." Callie says.

"You do?"

"Yes." She kisses him again. And again he is lost in her kisses, in her touch as that which he has craved for the past five months seems to come back to him. But before his mind becomes clouded he breaks away from the kiss again. "Brandon . . ."

"Callie how do I know that what just happened wasn't a result of you reading your journal or someone telling you everything? How do I know that you really remember?"

"I do remember everything. Although Lena may have hinted at a few things and Jesus did to when . . ." She trails off.

"When Jesus did what?"

"I went to see you about something and you weren't in your room. I heard your moms talking about how you had gone somewhere, without telling anyone where you were going. I started asking Lena why you would leave. Why would you do something like that? She wouldn't tell me.

So I changed my questioning method and started on her a few days later. She blurted out a few things that she shouldn't have, she hinted at us being together although at the time I didn't realize it. But I knew that your leaving was to do with the 14th.

That if I still kept a journal, well it'd be where I was living last. But it wasn't any where in mine and Mariana's room. To cut a long story short, I went to your room as I had gotten to the point where it was the one place I truly felt safe. I am not sure what did it but I found my journal when I was drawn to your bed. I didn't read it. Why? Because I wanted to know why you hadn't been sleeping in your own bed, cause if you had then you would have found it. As I reached the top of the stairs I voiced that question out loud. And suddenly Jesus is behind me saying that it's because I couldn't remember being with you before the shooting. Before you know it I fell down the stairs and I'm back in hospital. I woke up and I had remembered everything. And I still haven't read my journal." Callie tells him.

"You haven't?"

"No and at the moment Lena has it hidden away."

"Does she know that you're here?"

"She knows that I have come to find you. Here she gave me this and said to give it to you. Said you would know what it is." She says as she hands him the lock box. "So if I haven't read my journal how do I know about this place? Plus there are things about us that I haven't even written in my journal."

"What stuff?"

"You still want proof? Yeah ok, you're probably right to want it. Well for a start I know about the birth mark at the top of your thigh. How else would I know about that if I hadn't seen it? I also never wrote down what you said to me the night that you made love to me for the very first time, that night in your room. Oh I mentioned it happening, what girl wouldn't? I mentioned it happened on here to. But I never wrote that you had been wearing the navy blue shirt your mom had given you for your birthday. And I still remember word for word what you said to me."

She leans over to the cabinet drawer beside her and takes something out of it. She then puts it in Brandon's hand, closing his fingers around it, then closing her hands around his.

"You started by saying that you couldn't think of one way or word to define how you loved me. You told me that being with me made you feel so many things. That it made you think of me all the time. That being with me made you happy and excited and scared. You know at the time I had no idea why it scared you. I do now, boy do I ever know now. You see I figured out it scared you to think that you could ever lose me. I know your fears came true and you may have for a while but I'm here now. I'm still here. You also said that you could get lost in my eyes but at the same time you had found what you needed more than anything else in the world the only person that could ever complete you. You told me that you had never known love this strong orhow safe you would feel. You said loving someone in every way possible and that being with her made you stronger. That having me with you it meant that you didn't have to face everything alone. I wish that I could somehow change the past couple of months. I wish we could make them different. And I want to be with you so much. Brandon Foster."

"For as long as I can remember that's all I've wanted. And it's what I want more than ever now. I want to be with you too. I have something for you." He unlocks the lock box and pulls out the ring box. "This is something I got for you after you said you liked when we saw it in that window. I was planing on giving it to you on our one month, guess now is as good as ever. Callie this ring signifies my love for you and a promise for the future. It isn't an engagement ring but a promise ring. I was wondering if you would wear it?" He asks.

"I would love to Brandon." She says with tears in her eyes as she holds out her left ring finger for him to put it on.

"God I've missed you." He then leans forward and kisses her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Callie walked through the front door and was immediately bombarded with questions and hugs from everyone, all wanting to know if she had found Brandon. It was the person who she had went on a quest to find that provided at least some of the answers when he walked through the door shortly after she did.

"Hey will you people give her a chance to breath." Brandon says with a smile on his face.

It takes all of about 20 seconds before he is engulfed in the same kind of hugs Callie had been getting just seconds ago. Callie stands to the side as she watches everyone greet Brandon. She releases a sigh and walks up the stairs to her and Mariana's room. She figures that Brandon needs to catch up with his family. She knows they will have time later to talk and maybe kiss some more. There is no hurry on her part they have the rest of their lives ahead of them.

Once she gets in the room she sees a pamphlet from UCLA laying on her bed, actually there is more than one. All of them talking about the courses she would need to become a social worker. She sits down and starts to read each one and then rereads them.

_**Psychology and Counseling**_

_Welcome to the Department of Psychology! Here at UCLA, we present psychology as a scientific discipline that employs systematic _**_methods _**_of inquiry to study and explain human and animal behavior, both normal and abnormal, in terms of a variety of underlying variables, including neural, physiological, and cognitive processes; developmental factors and individual differences; and social and interpersonal influences and contexts. _

_The structure of the undergraduate curriculum has been designed to reflect the extensive breadth of psychology in terms of both the range of behavioral phenomena studied and the variety of methods and theoretical approaches employed, while allowing students to pursue in greater depth those areas in which they become most interested. _

_Beyond basic core courses, students can take many specialized courses in areas such as psycho-biology, animal behavior, learning and memory, motivation, perception, cognition, measurement, personality, and clinical, social, developmental, community, and health psychology. The curriculum also provides excellent opportunities for research experience, either in the form of laboratory courses or by participation with faculty and graduate students in a wide variety of research projects._

_A choice of three undergraduate majors is offered: Psychology (B.A.), Cognitive Science (B.S.) and Psycho-biology (B.S.). While the majors overlap in certain fundamental and basic knowledge bases, they differ considerably in their focus (i.e., the extent to which certain areas of psychology and related disciplines are studied) and in terms of the different student interests and needs they satisfy. We also offer minors in Cognitive Science and Applied Developmental Psychology. _

_**Sociology**_

_We have the world's leading group of scholars studying international migration and its legacies, as well as arguably the strongest program in the study of ethnicity and nationalism, domestically and internationally. _

_We have an outstanding demography and stratification program, as attested among other ways by the exceptional placements of students in recent years. _

_We have long had one of the strongest programs in comparative historical sociology. _

_For more than three decades, UCLA has been the world's leading center for ethnomethodology and conversation analysis. We have one of the strongest faculty and graduate training programs in ethnography. And we have both quantitative and qualitative strength in the study of gender and in the study of culture._

_These areas of distinctive strength only begin to capture the depth and diversity of the department._

_**Child Development**_

_**As an area of inquiry, Developmental Psychology concerns the emergence of behavior and knowledge in individuals and groups. **_

_The Developmental Psychology graduate program At UCLA represents the breadth of the discipline, ranging from infancy to adolescence. _

_Students receive training in graduate level Cognitive, Social, Language, and Emotional Development. Our research, training, and coursework are united by three core themes Our programs of research examine human Development from infancy through young adulthood using a variety of laboratory-based (including behavioral and biological) and nationalistic techniques. _

_The goal of the program is to produce independent scholars, and incoming students are expected to become research-active quickly upon beginning the program. Support for student research is excellent. Students have access to the most advanced methods (including MRI, EEG/ERP, genetic, physiological, eye-tracking, school-based research, and cross-cultural field work in several countries) and resources for research in affective and cognitive neuroscience, perceptual and cognitive Development , language acquisition, family processes, peer influence and relationships, the study of culture and Development, and Developmental disorders. _

_**Mathematics**_

_UCLA Cal-teach-Math is an undergraduate program whose goal is to graduate annually 40 high quality, CA credential program-ready mathematics teacher candidates. _

_The program prepares undergraduates for careers in teaching mathematics through early field experiences, coursework focused on the mathematical and pedagogical knowledge necessary for teaching secondary school mathematics, career guidance, and professional networking activities. Program participants are eligible for up to $8300 in scholarships._

_**Political Science**_

_Today the department is among the best in the country. The most recent ranking by the highly respected National Research Council ranks us nationally in the top ten. _

_Among the department's many strengths, we have gained notable distinction in political economy, comparative politics including the politics of developing nations, and political theory._

_The department's greatest resource is its distinguished faculty. The faculty's teaching and research continues to put the program at the forefront of its field. The department's leadership in the field has recently been recognized by the arrival of the American Political Science Review, to be led by a collective editorship of department members. _

_In 2011 the department includes 50 faculty members, 10 emeritus professors, 4 visiting faculty, 42 teaching assistants and 13 support staff._

_The department's primary goal remains focused on providing the best possible education for students seeking to develop an expertise in the field of political science by instilling solid skills in research and analytic reasoning. Political Science is the second largest undergraduate major at UCLA._

Then she found one she wasn't sure was in the right place till she read it. That is when understanding dawned on her. It was the mom's way to show her she could go to school and still be with Brandon, that is if she could only convince him that UCLA was a good place to go.

_With a strong focus on the musical traditions of Europe and the international and American musical styles of the last century, UCLA's undergraduate program in music integrates the superb academic features of a major research university with intensive artistic study._

_Music students have a range of performance opportunities throughout the year. In addition to participating in at least one of the department's more than 20 ensembles, all students specializing in performance present both junior and senior recitals and perform in the department's noon concert series, which often includes opportunities to solo. _

_Composition and Music Education students have a senior recital requirement. Student and faculty performances are held in the 528-seat Schoenberg Auditorium, the 133-seat Jan Popper Theater, and other venues on campus._

_Among the Music faculty are masters from leading orchestras, such as principal musicians with the Los Angeles Philharmonic and the Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra, first-call studio musicians, recognized composers, theorists, conductors, and scholars. _

_At any given time, students may study with prominent artists as well as a faculty that includes individuals of national and international repute. Currently, eligible students receive free private instruction._

_The department's excellent facilities include numerous individual practice rooms equipped with pianos and organs; special studies for percussion, organ and electronic music and film scoring; a state-of-the-art media lab housing 20 interactive computer stations; performance teaching studios; and an early music studio._

**__****Music Education**

_The UCLA Department of Music, in conjunction with the Graduate School of Education and Information Studies, offers a Bachelor of Arts in Music Education-the only music education program in the UC system. _

_Students can earn a California Subject Matter Waiver in music and complete their teaching credential during the senior year of undergraduate studies. The program prepares future music educators to teach in traditional school music programs, cultivates dispositions that encourage innovation and change in the profession, and nurtures socially responsible practices in the classroom and community. _

_This is the only music education program at a public university in California where it is possible to earn a teaching credential as part of a four year undergraduate degree program._

They had never really talked about it but she had done a little research on her own and knew the bast place for Brandon to go was Juilliard. She also knows it is in New York city. Which means if he goes there and she goes to UCLA they will be 2804 miles away from each other. Not exactly the best thing for their relationship. As hard as it may be to do she may have to let him go.

Go in more ways than one. The very thought has a tear rolling down her cheek. But she knows she can't hold him back, she has to let him be free and fly. If she doesn't he may grow to resent her some day. That would be harder to deal with than letting him go now. What is that saying? 'set something free, if it comes back to you then it is yours, if it doesn't it never was.' Maybe that is what she needs to do, set him free let him go live his dream.

Maybe hen one day he will return and she will know the true happiness that has always alluded her. Right now she is happy, but for how long? It will come down to them deciding where they want to go to school at. But if she is being honest with herself, shouldn't she help guide him to Juilliard? Isn't that where he has the best chance of learning to be a great musician? This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, but knew it was the right thing to do. Deciding on her course of action it was now time to let the mom's in on what she was thinking.

She gets up and walks down to the kitchen where every one was still talking. She smiles back at Brandon when he smiles at her. But she knows he sees a sadness in her eyes. She just hopes one day he will understand why she was going to do what she was going to do. Maybe one day he will also know just how hard it was for her to do it as well.

"Stef, Lena can I... um-ttalk tto yyou. In private." Calle says her nerves showing through her voice.

"Callie are you ok?" Brandon asks.

"Yes...no...maybe. I just need to talk to them, alone." Callie tells him.

"Ok sweets lets go out side in the back. No trying to ease-drop either you guys." Stef says pointing strait at Brandon. He holds up his hand like he knows it was directed at him, but also like he knows they know he may try.

The three of them walk out the door and walk over to the tree and the bench that is under it. The moms take a seat while Callie continues to pace back and forth in front of them. She is trying to get her words strait in her head before she speaks.

"Callie u are wearing out the grass. What is wrong, especially today of all day?" Lena asks.

"I am going to break up with Brandon." She starts.

"What?!" Comes the response from two throats at once.

"Why would you want to do that?" Stef asks.

"Sweetheart it seems to me that everyone knows you two are meant to be together but you." Lena says.

"I believe we belong together as well." Callie says.

"Then why break up?" Stef asks.

"This may sound stupid to you two, but I think if I don't he will grow to resent me." Callie says.

"What ok you are going to have to start making sense here Callie." Lena tells her.

"Ok let me try this a different way. If I asked Brandon to go to UCLA with me, what do you think he will do?" Callie asks.

"He would be there in a second Callie you know that." Stef says.

"Yeah I don't think he would even take a second to think about it." Lena adds.

"That is why I need to break up with him. We all know he should be going to Juilliard, not UCLA. And I don't want to be the person who stands in the way of his dreams. But I also know that long distance relationships don't work. So I would rather cut him loose so he can go do what he has to do, so that maybe one day we will find our way back to each other. Then we can work on our forever. I know it may not make sense to people, maybe not even Brandon, but it does to me. I also know it is going to hurt him and that it will take him time to forgive me. I just hope that one day he can and does forgive me. I also hope against all odds we find our way back to each other." Callie tells them with tears falling from her eyes.

"I think you should talk to Brandon about this Callie. Let him make up his own mind on all of this." Stef says.

"I can't. If I do he will talk me out of it and himself into going to school where I go. I just want you two to know. So you can do what ever you think is right when I do this." Callie says looking down.

"What do you think we are going to do?" Stef asks, as Lena studies Callie and her body language.

"I don't know exactly." Callie say in a voice just above a whisper.

"Callie do you think we would send you away if you do this?" Lena ask.

"It is what I would expect." Callie pauses before she continues. "But I hope you will keep Jude. He deserves to be in this family."

"Callie there is nothing you can do that will make us send you away." Stef says.

"Callie you are a part of this family. It has nothing to do with you dating Brandon and everything to do with us loving you. We want you both to be here. So no sending you away will not happen." Lena says.

"Ok. I think I need to talk to Brandon now." Is all Callie says.

"Ok we will send him out." Stef says.

They move into the house and inform Brandon Callie would like to talk to him in the back yard. They send the other kids out for ice cream so they don't see the after math of what they know is coming.

"What should we do?" Stef asks.

"I am not sure. She has sound thinking in it all. I just don't think her plan is the right course of action." Lena says.

"So what we sit back and hope it all works out for the best?" Stef says as she sees Callie run away from Brandon as he stands there in stunned silence.

"I think that is all we can do." Lena says.

"The Moms said you want to talk to me?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, look Brandon what I have to say, you are not going to like. So I am just going to say it fast and then I am going to go to my room." Callie says.

"Ok?" Brandon says.

"I am breaking up with you." Callie says and then bolts strait for the back door.

**A/N: **Don't hate me for this. but them being apart has to happen, at least for now. be patient and all will be reveled in the end. as always read and review. even if it is to tell me you hate me. lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: **Ok didn't want to keep you waiting to long so here is the next chapter. a little warning though there is a lot of lemons in this chapter. so i hope you enjoy it and as always if you read please review! thanks so much for all the review so far it has helped keep me motivated to continue this story. ok well no more delays get to reading the next chapter already would you! lol

Brandon stood frozen in the same spot he had been in for what seemed like an eternity. The soft sobs and the back door slamming shut broke the trance he had been in. his eyes darken and a determination comes across his face as he looks at the door.

"Oh Hell No!" He almost shouts as he heads strait for the door faster than he has ever moved before.

"Ut oh I think this may get out of hand when they get this settled." Stef says,

"You think?" Lena smiles at her.

"Jesus, Mariana, Jude come on we are going out to eat and see a movie." Stef says.

"We just going to leave them to it?" Lena asks.

"Do you really think we are going to be able to stop it?" Stef asks.

"You're right I will drive." Lena says with a chuckle.

The other three kids come bounding down the steps two of which are yelling where they want to go and what movie they want to see. But Jude is just moving with the flow and not saying anything about what he wants.

"Hold it, Hold it! Ok Jude since you are the newest member of the family, you get to choose where we eat and what movie we go see." Lena tells him.

"Um-ok?" Jude says nervously.

"Hey bro we will be cool with it, we all get a chance to pick and we all go along with what the others pick cause we know they will go along with ours." Mariana tells him.

"Ok, well I like golden corral. And I really want to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters." Jude tells them.

"Ok lets go." Stef says.

"Good choice bro." Jesus says.

"Not bad." Mariana agrees as they all head out of the house as the back door slams shut.

"CALLIE! CALLIE JACOBS!" Brandon yells as he enters the house and runs up the steps kicking open her and Mariana's door.

On the bed is Callie crying her eyes out. She is sobbing so hard you can see it shaking her body.

"Now listen her Callie! I did not go through everything I went through the last couple of months just to lose you! So you better start making sense right now!" Brandon almost yells as he stalks to the bed, it is then that he sees what condition she is in and immediate pulls her into his arms as he sits down on the bed.

"Brandon please go." Callie says.

"Not in a million years girl. You can not tell me this is what you really want." Brandon says.

"No It isn't but, it is what you need." Callie says.

"says who?" Brandon asks.

"Me, common sense, the universe take your pick it all boils down to you belonging in New York at Juilliard. And I don't want to stand in your way for your dreams." Callie says.

"Callie, I hate to break it to you, but my dream has never been to go to Juilliard, and even if it was, it would have changed the moment I laid eyes on you." Brandon tells her.

"What no Brandon you can't give up your dreams because of me you will grow to resent me." Callie says.

"Is that why you tried to break up with me?" He asks, at her nod he continues. "Callie maybe my dream use to be to go to a big names school like Juilliard, but just like everything else dreams sometimes change. A few months ago my whole life changed as did my dreams. Hold it Callie let me finish. You see it was then that I met this amazing girl, who quickly stole my Heart. Then it wasn't long after that that we shared our first kiss and she captured my mind body and spirit as well. About this time I realized another thing as well, that no mater what I want to be around this girl for as long as she would allow me to be. That is when my focus in music changed a little. I no longer want to go clear across the country to go to school unless she did. But I had it in my mind what I thought she would want to study. So I took it upon myself to do a little research into what it would take for her to do what I thought."

He grabs her hand and leads her to his bed room and then to his desk. He opens the middle draw and pulls out the same little booklets she has from UCLA.

"So before I left I asked the mom's to put these on your bed when they thought you were ready. Though I must have given them the ones with the music booklet in it which was suppose to be for me to keep." He says with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Wait you mean they came from you?" Callie asks.

"Yeah that they did." He tells her.

"When did you get them?" Callie asks.

"Well you see it was when you had lost your memories, at least about us anyway."

"Brandon I am sorry for that." Callie says.

"Shush, it is over and down with now. Any way as I was saying. When you had lost your memories of us. I was in real bad shape it was tearing me apart. But it also brought more clarity to my life as well. It was then and there that I decided if you ever got your memories back I was not going to leave your side ever again. So I went to the UCLA campus did some looking around and even checked out a couple of music classes. I also talked to them about student housing and a few other things. I know I was getting ahead of myself a little, but I wasn't going to be away from you either way." Brandon says.

"Brandon, close and lock the door." Callie says her eyes on fire.

Brandon quickly jumps to his feet and moves to the door where he shuts and locks it. As he turns around he is slammed into the door as Callie's lips crash into his so hard it is almost painful. This kiss is made out of teenage hormones and desire. Before she knew it Brandon had spun her around and had slammed he up against the door. Each tearing at the others jeans in an effort to get them off.

It wasn't long before they were both bare from the waist down and Brandon was lifting her off the ground as her legs wrapped around him he slammed into he so hard that she threw her head back and screamed his name both in pain and bliss. He didn't stop or hardly even heard what she was scream his desire after two months was in over drive. He continued to slam into her with all the power he had driven by the desire to quench his never ending thirst for her.

Callie knew this was different from the other two times they had had sex. This wasn't making love, this was strait unbelievable sex! It was something she had never experienced before, she was having a lot of first with this man. But she knew she didn't want him to stop.

"Brandon, Faster, Harder, Please I need you. I am so close!" She whispers into his ear.

It has the desired effect as he increases both the speed and power of each thrust he delivers. He is moving in a blind state now as everything he is doing is to achieve that magical ending that was rapidly approaching. A few more thrusts and they both scream out each others name as the fall over the cliff.

It take a minute or so for him to regain his composure. When he does he carries her to his bed and lays her down. He then removes her shirt and bra and he discards his shirt as well. He moves above her and as he kisses her he enters her again. This time it is a slow and rhythmic motion. He moves in and out with gentleness and love. He increases the speed and power but not even close to what he was doing before. He lays kisses all down her throat to her breast as he suckles on each nipple making them even harder than they were before.

Callie regains her senses in time to feel Brandon enter her again. This time it is the sweet slow rhythm of making love to someone who you love with all your heart. She slowly catches on to it and matches him stroke for stroke. Pushing her hip up to meet his descending hips. It isn't long till they have settle into a slow but stead meshing of their bodies. This time it will not be quick, this time he wants her to feel what it is like to build up to that fall over the cliff.

There motions and moans continue for over an hour as the continue to explore each others bodies with hands and mouths with out ever slowing their pace. In her mind she wants him to speed up to increase the power. But each time she tries to get him to he whispers in her ear, 'Not yet Love.' and he continues his slow movements. She was slowly going insane as that burning deep in her middle kept building. It was now a raging fire and she thought for sure it was going to consume her if she did reach climax soon. It was as if Brandon had read her mind cause she started to increase the spped and power of his thrust. But it still seemed like he was holding back and it was driving her crazy.

That was when it happened, she hit that wall, for lack of a better word. And no sooner than had she hit it and her whole world collapsed in on her and that fire inside of her exploded out word. She remembers screaming but for how long and what she screamed she was not sure.

Brandon had kept a slow and steady pace in his love making to Callie this time. He knew he had showed her what it was like to be made love to. Now he wanted her to know what it was like to for that passion and desire to build to a point where you just wanted to explode.

He could feel her urgency building so he increased his tempo. He kept it slower than before but enough to finally drive her over the edge. He knew he was close as well but he didn't expect what happened when she gave an earth shattering scream that sound a lot like his name. He vaguely remembers scream himself as the walls of Jericho came crashing down on top of him.

He crashes to the bed in a heap as she curls up next to him. Both of them have a look of utter bliss on their faces as the world slowly comes back into focus. Brandon is the first to open his eyes. He sees the tear stains that are dried on her cheeks.

"Callie are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asks.

A little in the beginning but I am fine trust me. I am in such a state I don't think I can move for a little while. All I can say to what just happened is WOW." She says.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I guess I lost control. It won't ever happen again." He says.

"It damn well better happen again! Brandon I am fine trust me. That was the best experience in my life and I damn well want to try to experience it again." She tells him as she kisses him.

"Ok, well we will see what we can do about that. But I think we may need to borrow the boat again. I seem to remember us screaming kind of loudly." He says.

"I screamed?" She asks.

"Yeah you did." He chuckles at her.

"Yeah maybe we should borrow the boat next time." Callie smiles at him.

"Does this mean we are back together or have we moved into the friends with benefits category?" Brandon asks.

"No we will never be friends with benefits. It are together for now and forever, or till I get tire of you." She says with mock seriousness.

"Or really, you get tired of me? What if I get tired of you?" Brandon mocks back.

Brandon please." She says as she gets to her knees where he has a good view of her nude body. "Like you would ever get tired of this."

"Yeah ok you have a point." He says with a smile.

She lowers herself back down to where she is laying on his chest and looking him in the eyes. She sees the love that has been there since their first kiss, and maybe before. She reaches up and kisses him and as their lips meet she whispers to him.

"That is ok I will never get tired of you."

They begin to kiss and the touching starts again and the passion builds and before either of them know what is happening they are going again. This time it doesn't last as long nor is it as intense as the other two times.

"So do you think they have made up, or do you think we will come home to a destroyed house?" Stef asks.

"Honestly, I think they will have made up and we will still come home to a destroyed house only a little different than what you meant." Lena laughs at her.

"Yeah that is another options I really don't want to think about. If we show up and find a couple of naked teenagers in the kitchen I am going to scream." Stef laughs.

"I think they are both to smart for that. Yes I know they are teenagers, but they also don't know where we went or when we will be back. Some how I think it will have moved to Brandon's room before it got to intense." Lena says.

"Yeah I am sure it did. The next question is do we leave them be for the night and allow them to sleep in the same room, or do we ask them to sleep in different room." Stef asks.

"Well I honestly think it would be easier to raise the titanic than it would be to separate those two. Remember this is on the heels of her forgetting about them cause of being shot. So there will be a lot of built up emotions going on. I just hope they can keep it quite once we get home." Lena says.

"Ok so then we both think we leave them be tonight." Stef says.

"Yep I do." Lena agrees.

"Ok so lets gather up the kids and head back for the house. I don't mind a night out, but dinner a movie and then walking on the beach. Well it kind of tires you out." Stef says as they move toward we the others are relaxing enjoying their time on the beach.

"Ok kids lets go time to go home." Lena says to a round of boo's as they get up and gather their things.

"So you guys think that have made up by now huh." Jesus says.

"more like finished what that were going to be doing, after they made up." Mariana wiggled her eye brows at Jesus.

"Ok enough of that. We don't know what they are doing. So we will play it by ear. But we have always been open and honest about sex with you kids. Why would we be any different with Brandon and Callie now?" Lena asks.

"You wouldn't but doesn't mean we can't tease now does it?" Jesus laughs with an evil look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? With your track record you want to tease someone else about having sex? Do I need to mention Lexi?" Mariana asks.

"Yeah ok you have a point. And no leave Lexi out of this." Jesus laughs.

"well then I would suggest you leave Brandon and Callie alone, some how I think they will fire back at you if you don't." Mariana says.

"I would listen to your sister on this one Jesus." Stef says.

"Wait you think Callie and Brandon are having sex?" Jude asks.

"Yeah we do Jude." Jesus says.

"Great, just Great! This doesn't mess up us staying does it?" Jude asks.

"No Jude it doesn't you two are not going anywhere. We like having you around." Stef says.

"Ok." Jude says and then starts looking out the window.

"Jude it is ok. I know it is hard to understand but teenagers are going to end up having sex at some point. We want them to feel like they can come to us if they have questions. We can't do that if they are scared to talk to us about it. That goes for all of you. I know you are a ways away Jude but you will get there one day." Lena says.

"Yuck no way." Jude says.

"We will see if you still say that in 5 years," Stef laughs at him.

"He won't I can attest to that. I felt the same way as you did bro when I was your age. Eventually you will get it and then everything changes." Jesus says.

"What is it?" Jude asks.

"Can't tell you it is different for each person, but you will know when it happens." Jesus smiles at him.

"Ok, thanks." Jude says as the finish the rest of the ride home in silence.

As they are laying next to each other a little while later, Brandon smacks his forehead and jumps out of the bed as if it is on fire. Callie is looking at him like he has grown a second head.

"Brandon what is it?" Callie asks.

"Shit Shit Shit! How could I have been so stupid! I am so sorry Callie!" He says.

"Sorry for what? Brandon what is wrong with you?" Callie asks.

"I didn't use a condom any of the times." Brandon says fear showing on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: ****I want to start this chapter out by thanking some of the people who have wrote reviews for this story. I know other stories have hundreds of reviews already but I like the people who are sending me reviews. This story has gotten more reviews than any of my other stories so I want to thank some of you for reviewing.**

**crazy-pomegranate **

**Catarina **

**KatNKOTBSB**

**mariska-fan-4-life**

**wiltedblackroses**

**lettherebelove0721**

**OTHangels**

**DarkestAngel11**

**literaturefrenzy23**

**1fannessiegal**

**writing is my escape from the real world for a time. that is why i normally don't care if i get reviews or not. I am writing for myself. if others enjoy it great, if not that is ok too. but I have read a few other stories on here about Callie and Brandon and am amazed at the number of reviews that they have with as bad a grammar as they have and spelling. now I suck at spelling but I use a writing program the corrects my mistakes. so it made me mad that people weren't at least saying something even if it was a bad review. but I go past it and have a great core group of readers for this story and I will continue to update as much for you people as I do for myself. so thanks again for your reviews.**

Brandon was pacing the floor like crazy and he continued apologizing for not remembering a condom. Callie couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was so cute when he was frustrated and worried. She got out of bed and walk to where a still naked Brandon was pacing. she stepped in front of him so as to make him stop.

"Brandon, will you calm down for a minute." Callie says.

"No do you know what this means? We did it three time and all three were unprotected. You know what that could lead too. Oh my God the moms are going to kill me." He says but is interrupted by Callie grabbing his penis and giving it a good jerk, and not in a good way. "Ouch! What the hell Callie?"

"Well it got your attention didn't it? You ready to listen to me now?" She asks, and when he nods, she continues. "Yes we should have probably used a condom. But we are still covered as I am on the pill and have been since I was 14. the doctor put me on it to help regulate my period. I haven't missed a pill since I first dot them, so will you relax."

"You're on the pill and this is the first I am hearing about it?" Brandon asks.

"Well it never came up before and it is not something I mention in passing." Callie says.

"But you could have told me." Brandon says, looking like he is going to get upset about it.

"Oh no you don't Brandon, you are not going to ruin this night. You could have asked as well." Callie says.

"Yeah ok you are right again." Brandon says.

"Good now get back into bed and hold me would you." She says more as a statement rather than a question.

"Just as soon as you let go of a certain something." He says pointing down.

"Oh you big baby, there now can we go back to bed and cuddle?" She asks as she releases his penis.

"We can." He smiles at her.

Stef got up early to head to the kitchen and start breakfast. She liked to cook for the family on her days off. It was one of the things she looked forward to during the week, was the weekend and being able to cook. She was planning on making blueberry pancakes with fresh squeezed OJ and some bacon and eggs for sides.

She pulled out all the ingredients and start her work. It was easy work so her mind could wander a little. Of course it strayed to the young couple that was sleeping up stairs at this very moment. She had no idea how they had gotten to where they were at the present time. Their teenage son was in bed with a teenage girl that they had started as fostering. But had soon managed to steal all of their hearts, but none more than Brandon's.

She wasn't the only one though, Jude had done the same thing. He was as much a member of this family as Brandon is. How they had survived what had been done to them in the past was beyond her. It had to be because of Callie. She had no idea just how strong a person she was. Nor did she realize just how special she was. She was starting to though. You could see it in her face and her eyes, she was starting to believe she was not a waste or trash. Stef really want it to be because of her and Lena, but knew Brandon had more to do with it than they had. Their roles have been important there was not doubting that. But it was Brandon that had pulled her out of the funk she had been in.

It was amazing to be able to watch the strong willed and confident woman emerge from that scared little girl that had first shown up here full of attitude. She wasn't for sure if she could wait to see what a few years of being around them and them her what everyone would look like. Some how it seemed as if the stronger and more confident Callie became, the more Brandon did as well. This had an effect on the other as well but Jude especially. They more he saw Callie happy and realized he wasn't going to get kicked out, the more he grew.

How had one person integrated them self so far into this family that it felt like the family would crumble if she was ever taken away from them. Stef had no answer, what is worse is that Lena felt the same way and couldn't explain it either.

They had talked long in to the early morning hours after they had gotten back home and got the kids in bed. They knew that Brandon and Callie wouldn't be seen until sometime this morning. They had also talked about what they knew that had happened last night and had come to a decision last night that they needed to share with the teens when they did get up. It wasn't long and she had breakfast ready.

The sun was up and shining through the window and hitting both Brandon and Callie in the face as they slept. It didn't take long for Callie to start to stir. The more she moved the more it awakened Brandon. Soon both had their eyes open and looking at each other. It was Brandon who broke the comfortable silence first.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

"Did you sleep well?" Brandon asks.

"Best night sleep I have had in years, thanks. How did you sleep?" She asks him.

"Like a baby, thanks." He says.

"Good I am glad but I need you to let me go so I can get dressed and go to the bathroom before my bladder explodes." She says trying to get out of the bed.

"Wait one second I will let you go if you kiss me." He says, but no sooner than the words were out of his mouth she kissed him.

"Now let me go or you are going to have a wet bed." She says as he releases her with a laugh.

She scrambles around till she finds her shirt and pants and quickly puts them on as she rushes out the door to come face to face with Lena. She smiles sheepishly at her and ducks her head.

"You need the bathroom?" Lena asks.

"Yeah, badly." Callie says.

"Well might want to go use ours cause Mariana just went in there and she could take a while." Lena says as she continues toward the steps.

"Lena, thanks." Callie says.

"No problem but lets don't make a habit of it." Lena says as she winks at Callie. "By the way we need to talk to you and Brandon before Breakfast. So if u could ask him to come down to the kitchen when you get done that would be great."

"Sure." Callie says as she rush through the moms door and strait into the bathroom.

It was ten minutes later that Callie and Brandon sat across from Lena and Stef waiting for the hammer to drop. They knew they had broken a rule last night, but also a promise. So they were fully ready to accept any punishment that the moms handed down.

"I assume you wanted to talk to us because we broke our promise to you." Brandon says as Callie nods.

"No, we figured that promise wasn't going to hold water when we left for the evening." Stef says.

"Ok, then what did you need to talk to us about?" Callie asks.

"First we need to know if you two are back together or if last night was a goodbye for now?" Stef asks.

"No we are back together and don't plan on ever breaking up again." Brandon says, and again Callie nods.

"Very well then. We have a new rule for you two." Stef says.

"Ok what ever it is we will try our hardest to follow it, and realize if we step out of line again we will be in big trouble." Callie says.

"Oh I think you will like this one. From now on you two may pick one weekend night and you can spend the night in Brandon's room." Lena says.

"Really?" Brandon asks as Callie looks on stunned.

"Really, but you must agree to talk to use if you have any questions or concerns. And you have to keep it to just one night. Plus please please use protection." Stef says.

"We do. And I am on the pill, have been since I was 14. so we have a double layer of protection. I know that neither is 100% at stopping me from getting pregnant, that the only way is to not have sex. But I just can't see that happening. But we will do our best to make sure we do everything we can so that doesn't happen." Callie says.

"Yeah what she said, well minus the whole I am on the pill thing." Brandon says causing them to all smile.

"Ok so do you have a night in mind?" Lena asks.

"Well does that act as our date night? Or do we still get to go out on a date on the other night?" Brandon asks.

"No the weekend is your to do as you please. If you want to go out on a date both nights that is fine with us, but you can only be together in the same room on one of those nights." Lena tells them.

"Ok then I say Saturday." Callie says.

"Works for me." Brandon tells them.

"Then it is settled. Now go get the others as breakfast is ready." Stef says smiling at them.

In an old abandoned house a few miles away sat a guy with vengeance on his mind. He knew who was to blame for all his troubles, and one day soon they would pay for it. All he had to do was wait and stay out of site. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had help.

"Hey Liam." Sarah said as she walked in with a couple of bags of food.

"Hey, what did you bring me?" Liam asks.

"Just things that wouldn't spoil. Canned meat and bread. Some cans of beenie weenies, some ravioli. Not a lot didn't want someone to think I was taking them." Sarah says.

"No this is great, thanks." Liam says.


End file.
